


A Web of Promises and Lies

by J_animelover6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Childhood, Class Issues, Dead Uchiha Madara, Demons, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hokage, I'm Bad At Summaries, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mentors, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Secrets, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, War, Worldbuilding, Young Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_animelover6/pseuds/J_animelover6
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto: a weapon of mass destruction.Sarutobi Hiruzen: the most powerful dictator in the Elemental Nations.A hyperactive young boy and a tired old man with too many regrets. Hiruzen refuses for Naruto to become another one. But life is never that simple. Traitors, allies and threats are constantly looming. Secrets will not remain buried. In spite of all that, he will give Naruto as normal as a life as possible, but when it comes down to it, can he protect Naruto from himself?
Comments: 84
Kudos: 176





	1. A promise made

It was an early Sunday afternoon. The sun was high in the cloud streaked sky and the streets were crowded with the usual traffic: stalls of craftsmen and artisans that coaxed potential customers to buy their products with practised praises and who never missed an opportunity to bad mouth their rival's product and vehemently explain why their wares were better.

Children chased wildly after each other, playing with a ball or kite under the watchful eyes of chatting parents or teenage siblings, who stood in groups and moaned about homework or punishments or talked about a new movie, game, or book. Delicious smells of freshly baked goods permeated the air and were carried along with the wind; preparation for Monday morning.

It was the normal scene for a Sunday afternoon. 

Up in the Shinobi district, however, things were not so peaceful and cheery. Lots of toes had been stepped on and many a pride was hurt. The victims demanded blood while the others chuckled at their colleagues' misfortune of upsetting the Prankster King. The young blond had guts (or stupidity some argued) in pranking these 'important personal' - in their own minds anyway. If Naruto had pranked one of the Clan Heads then it would be a completely different story. The councilmen of the Clans on the other hand? Ehhh not so much. Which was why the Hokage felt absolutely no sympathy for them when he had them ushered out of his office, he had bigger and more important things to deal with at the moment. They could go and complain to their respective Clan Heads and Elders (who would undoubtedly agree with the Hokage) if an academy student could get the drop on them, well shame on them, they obviously hadn't been training hard enough.

Speaking of that Academy student, Sarutobi was planning to go and visit Naruto later to drop off his weekly groceries and money. Perhaps the boy could provide some explanation as to why he dropped buckets of soapy toilet water on the four admittedly annoying councilmen.

The old Hokage, who really shouldn't have had to don the hat again, sighed and stretched backwards, his joints cracking and complaining at him, apparently too much sitting could get you killed. Wouldn't that be ironic if the famed Professor and god of Shinobi died not because of some injury in a battle but because of sitting too much? Hiruzen snorted at the thought and decided to take a break from his paperwork and go and visit Naruto early, he'd be back before his 2' o clock appointment with the ANBU generals he promised himself and his ticked-off secretary. 

He wandered the well-swept dirt roads of the Shinobi district taking in every possible detail and cataloguing it in his mind and instinctively planning out possible escape routes and where an enemy could attack from - as unlikely as it was.

There were multiple weapon shops, blacksmiths, outfitters, bookstores, apothecaries, libraries, Akimichi restaurants, and farm stalls (which provided the Shinobi populace with the genetically modified food and produce that was needed for their demanding lifestyles and differing biology - more nutrients, calories and things to help better Chakra quality and overall health.) There was also the occasional shop that sold gimmicks of Shinobi items - for children and gag gifts - as well a small Shinobi museum holding whatever artefacts a Clan had donated or things that were recreated, like the Fourth Hokage's legendary Hirashin 3-pronged kunai or wax figures of famous people like the village founders, Senju Harashima and Uchiha Madara. It was commonplace for an Academy outing. 

_I could escape along the roofs...use that fire-escape...disappear into the ground...ANBU for backup..._

He now marched into the residential area of the Shinobi district, waving and smiling at all those who greeted him, there were grand entrances to Clan estates or paths leading to them that were shrouded with trees and shrubs. Towers of small, relatively new, cell-like apartments and other buildings with slightly bigger and older apartments created a maze of pathways between the estates. Then there was the Uchiha police station, the Senju Hospital, the Yamanaka flower shop and apothecary, the Inuzuka veterinary clinic and animal shelter as well as a few small houses tucked in here and there.

The surroundings got dirtier and more derelict as he walked further along, it was nothing compared to the low-income areas in other places but still, these apartments were cheap for a reason. Small, utilitarian, squished, and in an area just a stone's throw away from the production line of all of Konoha's goods. It was here that Naruto unfortunately lived. Hiruzen was working on getting a better place for Naruto to grow up in but it was a bit difficult at the moment as the paperwork kept on getting _mysteriously_ lost, which meant Hiruzen would have to play the "I'm the Hokage card''. Which he was having to play more than what he was comfortable with when it came to Naruto, so that meant more than once.

He really felt like wringing Danzo's neck at that moment; which he did about every couple of hours. When Hiruzen had shot down the old war monger's plan to make Naruto a weapon like a few other Jinchūriki before him, that bastard went behind his back and informed those in the Shinobi population of Naruto's status and then had the nerve to have one of his blank-faced soldiers try and kidnap Naruto. After that little stunt, he had promptly sent Danzo on a 'holiday' to a temple in Western Fire Country, Chakra completely cut off as well as all communications. He couldn't kill him, the Flame knows he has too many important connections, so he did the next best thing. 

Shaking his head clear of murder schemes, he knocked on Naruto's door.

"Coming!" Came an excited little voice and the sound of feet pounding on tiles. 

The door was thrown open and there stood an excited Naruto, blue eyes gleaming and whiskered cheeks stretched wide, defying gravity so naturally. The boy was rocking on the balls of his feet as if keeping still would make him explode and it probably would. His apartment was relatively clean, no dirty dishes, clothes, books or other trinkets lying on the floor but if the Hokage was a betting man he would've said that the books and toys had been stashed under the bed, the dishes were hidden in the sink, and the clothes shoved in the closet or washing basket. He chuckled at Naruto's attempt to tidy up, it seems he would have to ask one of his clansmen to come and teach Naruto how to do housework. One of the many things he had to make sure Naruto knew.

Hiruzen made a mental note and started to unpack the groceries into their proper places: vegetables, eggs, and milk in the fridge. Bread, instant ramen, peanut butter, and canned food into the cupboard above the sink and the apples and oranges in a bowl on the pathetic excuse of a kitchen counter. Naruto, meanwhile, munched on a piece of dried meat and rattled on about worthless things: ramen, paint, clothes, a weird insect he had found, and then, what he had wanted to hear about - how his first three weeks at the Academy had gone. 

" - Daiichi-sensei is weird, she twitches when we come near her. Is that normal for a Shinobi?" Naruto asked another question and Hiruzen calmly answered. "Sometimes. Most Shinobi just don't appreciate being randomly touched." 

'She is also most likely new at the Academy and isn't used to being around children.' He thought to himself while packing away the teabags. That was always something that he found odd, why did the school administration put the new and inexperienced teachers in charge of the children's foundation phase? It was their most important years. Something to bring up at the progress meeting with the school next month. 

Suddenly there was silence, Naruto had been babbling on about all the kids in his class and how some play with him and some don't and how it sucked when the parents came as he didn't have anyone to play with anymore. 

"Hey, um. Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes, Naruto?" He responded instantly. Naruto had gone quiet and had tucked into himself like he had when he had asked to go to the Academy or when he had accepted his invitation to come for supper with the Sarutobi Clan that one time.

"Old man, do you -" Naruto looked down and had begun to examine the scratches on his small table. He looked terrified, "Do you know who my parents are?" He asked in a small voice, biting his lip and shuffling his feet.

Hiruzen's heart clenched as he stared at the face of the mini version of his successor. Those eyes, he could see Minato so clearly in them at the moment. Normally he fooled himself by imagining Naruto as someone else, something distant and detached. The tobacco usually helped with that, but the effects of his last smoke had worn off a little while ago.

He couldn't do this at the moment. He couldn't explain everything right now. He had places to be and things to do, it was only a few minutes until two.

It would be so much easier to lie than to try and explain. To pretend he did not know. To close his eyes, block his ears, and let lies fall out of his mouth. It was not like it would be anything new - Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, his sons. Just another lie added to the pile, another situation avoided. So, so easy. Too easy.

' _You're a coward.'_ A voice echoed in the back of his head, it sounded oddly like his dead wife. A loop of his many, many regrets and mistakes played in his head; a well-memorized tape. He had let so many of his loved ones down, caused so many of his Shinobi to die and had driven away the ones he was supposed to protect. He could not let Naruto be added to that list.

'I have to do this.'

He sunk deeper into the chair, not that you could visibly see him do so - years of controlling his body language had done that to him. 

"I knew who they were." He responded eventually. 

"You do!" The corn blond boy exclaimed, eyes wide with hope and possibilities. 

Hiruzen winced, he couldn't back down now. "They were heroes in their own right and died fighting the Kyuubi." Naruto visibly deflated at that, "They were powerful Shinobi and so their identities are a secret." He intoned as if he had just handed out an S-ranked mission. Naruto looked as if he was going to melt into the floor from all his contradictory emotions: happiness, worry, confusion, fear, pain, relief, and curiosity. "But I suppose I am able to spare some information about your mother," Hiruzen whispered.

The ANBU generals could wait a few minutes, it was just a routine meeting after all if anything important had come up they would've simply appeared in his office. 

Naruto went silent and nodded his head so hard and fast it was bound to fall off soon. 

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, from the fearsome Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure. Which is now unfortunately extinct - " 

"Uh, what does that mean?" Naruto interrupted. 

"Extinct. It means wiped out. Gone." He said, not unkindly. Naruto nodded, processing the painful piece of information with a sour expression on his face and waited for Hiruzen to continue, "The Uzumaki were powerful and unbelievably talented in Fuuinjutsu and other Ancient Chakra arts. They created many amazing things with their unique sealing structures and were also known for their red hair and fierce loyalty. They were the founding Clan of Uzushiokagure, which was one of the first-ever Shinobi villages, and were allied with Konoha from the beginning." Hiruzen forced himself to be brief and to speak in ways Naruto would understand. He was called the Professor for a reason, as he tended to get rather long-winded in his lectures, "Your mother was an Uzumaki to the core and very proud of it. Her hair was the same shade of red as our Summer sunsets. She was loud, short-tempered, impulsive and quite the trouble maker," he chuckled as he remembered the great pain her mischief brought to younger him, "but she also was fiercely loyal, creative, kind and hardworking."

"Most of all...She loved you very much. She wouldn't stop talking about you the moment she found out she was going to have you," - thankfully no awkward questions came out of Naruto's mouth this time around - "Your father as well... so excited. When Kushina told him, he couldn't stop smiling." Hiruzen smiled as he lost himself in the memory.

Oh, Minato if only you could've lived out all the plans that you had for your family.

_"A family? Oh definitely, someday I hope to have lots of little ones running around!"_

_"Lord third! Lord third! Have you heard the news? I'm going to be a dad!"_

_"P-please...take care of Naruto...keep him safe."_

If only he'd been the one to sacrifice himself, instead of the young man but he had been too late. Always too late.

"Could you...Could you tell me about him too?" Naruto stammered, scrubbing at his eyes, willing the tears to stop falling but to no avail. 

"Unfortunately not." He murmured. He didn't want to be too late, otherwise, they'd send ANBU after him. These people seem to forget that he is the most powerful person in the village. 

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. 

"Believe me Naruto, as awful as it sounds, if I told you, you would not be able to keep it a secret," Hiruzen told the boy, cringing silently as the boy's shoulders slumped and his features pinched and twisted to portray their anger.

Why is it that he could give passionate speeches on the battlefield and in political situations but when it came to more delicate things his mouth failed him?

As his teacher liked to say, 'Every man has his weakness and they're often the strangest things.' He sighed and forced himself to come up with a plan. "Why don't we make a deal?" Naruto perked up at this, "If you work hard and become an Elite Genin and prove to me you are trustworthy enough and professional enough to handle such sensitive information. You and I will discuss your father and whatever else you wish." Hiruzen promised and gave Naruto a long hug. 

'Not only that...I'll tell him about his status and give him his parents' Will and Testament and whatever else they left behind for him.' He swore to himself, a fire sparking within him that he hadn't felt in a long time as he looked deep into Naruto's eyes. The eyes of the future. 

When he looked at him he didn't see Minato or Kushina staring back at him like they usually did ( _or the Kyuubi_ , a darker side of him admitted) he saw Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who could do great things. For the first time, he truly believed in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this a thing. Should this thing continue...No?...Yes?...well I'm going to anyway.  
> I will try to make this a good quality fic I promise, where people are people and ninja actually act like ninja and where the kages are dictators of military villages and work with their daimyos and alongside the clan heads and hopefully will include an interesting plot.


	2. An early meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support!

Naruto walked down the streets of the Shinobi District, without a destination in mind and a skip in his step.

He had just learnt that he had parents! _He_ had parents!

The thought made his eyes water and his stomach coil like a spring ready to bounce. They had loved him even before he was born, they hadn't abandoned him and they were both kickass Shinobi to boot. Too bad he was not allowed to tell anyone though, the old man had made him swear under the fear of a dreadful punishment that he wouldn't tell anyone, no matter the circumstances.

Now how was he supposed to prove what an awesome Shinobi he was if he couldn't brag about his parents as all the other kids did? He wanted everyone to know that his parents had been awesome! But how? 

"Eh, I'll think about it later." He said to himself and shrugged before allowing his feet to carry him wherever they might go. Lost deep in thought.

His mom sounded crazy awesome and powerful...he couldn't help but wonder what she had looked like. He knew she had red hair but that was about it.

"Maybe they have a photo of her at the library!"

Daiichi-sensei always said that if you didn't know something go to the library. It was the first time he would ever actually follow up on her advice as he'd never had something catch his interest this much before. He supposed that he would have to change that after all the Old Man had said that he should prove his parents' awesomeness by doing well in school and working hard (or something like that, there were more fancier words). Well, that solved the earlier problem! He couldn't believe he forgot what the Old Man had said after such a short time. Maybe he was the one growing old. 

Snorting at the thought, Naruto hopped up the stone stairs to the public library and pushed at the door...nothing happened.

The door refused to budge!

Growling under his breath the boy glared at the door and tried to push it open once again, gaining the attention of one of the library monitors. Who giggled relentlessly when she realised the blond boy's dilemma. 

"It says pull!" She said loudly so that Naruto could hear her through the glass.

He stopped pushing at once and went bright red before pulling at the door handle, the glass door swung open without so much as a squeak. 

"Thank you." He muttered, his face still red in colour.

"It's okay. I've done that multiple times." The older girl chuckled and beamed at him, waving her hand at him as if dusting away the problem. 

She was small for her age, petite would be the right word to describe her, her skin was pale in a way that indicated a lot of time spent inside recently, her curly black hair was cut so that it fell just above her ears and her eyes were a light brown, the colour of hot chocolate. A Hitai-ate glinted from around her neck - indicating that she played the Support role in a Genin team, either someone who used poisons, was a medic, or both. Naruto had learned about it on Friday, but most of the lesson was blurred and all he knew was that the girl was the Support in her Genin team.

"So what do you do in your team?" Naruto asked excitedly, it was the first time he'd ever talked to a Genin. 

The girl was startled at the sudden question but then smiled brightly, "I'm a part of the Elite Genin team H023 and I'm a medic." Her chest puffed up a bit like a proud bird when she noticed the young boy's shining eyes. 

"So whatcha doing here?" Naruto asked and it was now the girls turn to go red. 

"Uh well, my team and I were suspended for a week for insubordination and so I'm working here in the library to earn some cash." She mumbled, scratching the back of her neck. 

"Oh," Naruto said, not sure of what else to say.

"So, what are you looking for...um?" She trailed off as if she didn't know the name of the Jinchūriki. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, but call me Naruto." He announced with a bright grin on his face.

"Okay then. So what book do you need Naruto?" She asked and gestured behind her. 

Even someone who despised reading had to admit that the library was very impressive: the walls were lined with white wooden shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, there was a ramp that cut the shelves in half and acted as a second floor with stairs leading up to it. In the centre of the library, there were beanbags and couches and fluffy carpets for people to relax on as they read and there were also light blue shelves that were an average child's head height - these housed the children's books, from fun stories to textbooks like basic math and history.

Beyond the comfortable section, tables were scattered all about and there were two computers at the back which took up a table each and you had to ask the librarian if you could use one. 

"Um...do ya have anything, uh, on Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto asked while fiddling with his sleeve.

"Doing famous Shinobi already?" The girl asked, confused. That was a project you had to do in the third year not first! 

"Uh...no. I just want to know more about her." He stammered, trying and failing to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he was researching her.

He wasn't allowed to say that she was his mother, the Old Man would have him clean the whole Hokage Tower with his own toothbrush if he said anything.

"Ah, a bookworm hey? Trying to get ahead?" The girl teased, before wandering over to the reference book.

All the bookcases were labelled with letters and the shelves had numbers on them and the books were organised in genres - the fiction and nonfiction - so the reference book was to help someone find what they were looking for. 

"Hmmm. Okay, so all the Shinobi history books are on H11 to 20." She muttered to herself before grabbing the small wicker box that held all the parting sticks (so people would put books back where they belong) and hurried to the back of the large library.

Naruto scrambled to catch up to her.

She halted at a giant H painted on the wooden floor and grabbed a step ladder that leant against the bookcase and started to scan shelf eleven.

"I'm Saito Mio by the way." She introduced herself hastily and began piling books onto Naruto's outstretched arms, who put them on an empty trolley that was nearby. 

It wasn't empty for long though and soon there were five piles of books of various sizes. Saito wheeled the little metal trolley over to one of the unoccupied tables, there were a few other people in the library - some were returning books and looking for a new read and some were frantically trying to finish up some project or other - but none of them could be bothered by what a young child and teenager were doing. Saito then carefully unloaded the books onto the table and began flicking through them at an astounding rate, Naruto couldn't help but stare.

He wasn't really good at reading and hence tried to avoid it altogether but, he was such a curious child and not everyone wanted to answer his hail of questions so he was often at a loss for what to do. But maybe...

"Uh, Saito-san. I can'...read well so what can I do?" He confessed, worried she would laugh at him like the kids in his class did when he got something wrong or asked a stupid question like how did Shinobi walk on walls?

"Just try. If you practice you'll get better, just like with everything." She said absent-mindedly while speed reading through another book. 

"You can ask me for help if you need it." She offered and picked up another book, this one had pictures in it and took up her whole lap. 

Naruto nodded happily and grabbed a book that had a bright green cover and the leaf symbol on it. The title was: Our Rising Stars. It was printed about twelve years ago. He merely gazed at the pictures, in the beginning, most of them were men anyway. He was looking for his mother and that was if she was even in here. 

* * *

"Ugh!" Saito complained, half an hour into their searching.

She had looked through more than half of all of the books and there was nothing on Uzumaki Kushina, there were many books on the founders and the Hokages and the Sannin and a few on some Hyuuga and Uchiha and the Ino-Shika-Cho teams. There even were some compilations listing famous ninja but they were horrendously outdated, most were published about fifty years ago and she remembered that one of her friends had said (they were researching her in their third year) that she had died young in the Kyuubi attack. So none of those books would help her. 

Naruto on the other hand was almost finished with the book with the bright green cover, about three more chapters left. He had been distracted about two chapters into the book and had started another interesting looking one before growing bored and then looking at another one and then going back to the first one. He had also at some point, gotten up and put some of the books back for Saito, which was easy enough as there was a number on the spine and all he had to do was put it back in the right spot. He liked that sort of math, counting was one of his strong suits as he had to manage his pocket money every month and occasionally helped the Hokage's secretary count how many piles of paperwork still had to be done. There were always far too many according to the Old Man no matter how many there actually were for him or how many went to the Chunin administration department. 

Flipping through the last few pages of the chapter, Naruto froze and gasped when he saw a photo of a smiling woman with long red hair that cascaded down her back and laughing dark blue almost purple eyes. Now many children bragged that their mother was the most beautiful person in the world, well Naruto now knew that they were wrong as his mother clearly was, well had been.

Was he sure she was a Shinobi and not a princess?

He couldn't help but start picking out what he had gotten from his mother, he had her eyes (albeit a lighter shade) and her skin colour, and his face was round like hers, although that could be as he was still very young.

Tears dripped down his marked cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" Saito asked, a bit flustered and unsure with how to deal with the abnormally cheerful boy now crying.

She glanced at what he was looking at and then did a double-take.

_'No way!'_

If one looked close enough at the photo of Kushina one could clearly see the resemblance between her and Naruto. This meant...this meant Naruto was an actual Uzumaki and not just some orphan that had been given the name like a few others from the orphanages. Why had _she,_ of all people, been ordered to look after him then? Why not some ANBU squad?

She didn't voice any of her questions though; she knew her place. She just watched as he dried his eyes on the sleeve of his blue jacket - it was getting far too small for him - and struggled through the words on the page asking every now and then what this word was or what that word meant and Saito was happy to help. Of course, she couldn't stay with him all day and had to go back to work but she always kept him in her line of sight, just out the corner of her eye. 

He was an interesting boy: bright but easily distracted and prone to boredom, eager to learn, grow and prove himself - like most kids his age - but, again, easily distracted and unable to concentrate. He couldn't seem to regulate his attention and energy when given a task he had to do. Although, if he was nurtured properly he would grow into a fine Shinobi.

With all his talent she could just see it!

She chuckled as she continued to assess his potential, there she goes again being all teacher-like. Maybe she should pursue the career of an Academy teacher like her teammates constantly teased. It would be a lot of work though, the Academy had high standards and she would have to meet all of them before even being considered for a position there. She could be able to do it if she worked enough maybe... Shaking her head clear of thoughts of that impossible future, she went back to shelving books and observing the blond-haired Uzumaki - it made her wonder who his father was? A local from Konoha or someone Uzumaki Kushina had met on a mission? Hmm. Something to look into.

Naruto had moved from the table they'd been sitting at to one of the bean bags (a dark red one ironically) and it was far more comfortable than the wooden chair - in fact, it was the most comfortable thing he'd ever sat on. He could just sink into it and stay there forever like a piece of fruit in those holiday jellies he saw in some shop window displays near the end of every year. He had always wondered what they tasted like and how they were made?

Perhaps he could ask Saito, she seemed to know a lot of things. He would do so later, however, as he was still busy reading about his mother. (Well re-reading.)

"She is k-known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, the bane to all Kumogakure Shinobi. She can strike fear into the hearts of her enemies with a single steely glare and fe-ro-cious outcry. Her use of the Uzumaki chakra chains is for-" Naruto paused, struggling over the word again and he felt his frustration build.

None of the other kids in his class struggled with reading, most of them had spent their younger years perfecting their reading with their parents (having learnt how to do so from the early age of three) and a few had gone to preschool where they learnt how to read, write, recognize shapes, colours, animals and the symbols of the hidden villages. He was an orphan, one of many, and had spent his time as a five-year-old crammed like a sardine into a small room with kids of varying ages and was taught to recognise numbers and different kanji and hiragana - the simpler ones - but that was about it, the most basic of educations, barely enough for the Elite Shinobi Academy. (That was a year and a half ago and he'd only minutely improved.)

His eyes and throat started to burn.

"No need to cry." He scolded himself before swallowing all his negative emotions like they were cough syrup and trying again.

No one would laugh at him here. 

"Her use of Uzumaki chakra chains is for-mid-able. Formidable. As well as her c-creative use of Fuinjutsu. She is not one you want to meet on the bat-tle-field." He read aloud, his voice sounded like that of a broken robot. 

He soon got tired of reading aloud so he just looked at the pictures, drinking up the sight of his mother. (They'd found another book with her in it.) He had been in the library for a whole hour and a half and he hadn't noticed the time slip by until his stomach complained, it was now three o'clock and he had yet to eat anything for lunch.

A voice chuckled from behind him good-naturedly.

"Would you like to come and eat a late lunch with me?" Saito offered, still unsure as to why she was doing this. Perhaps an early maternal instinct - as her uncle liked to joke whenever she brought home some injured animal. 

Naruto looked up at her, she had taken off her apron and the lanyard that identified her as someone who worked at the library but why she wore an apron was beyond him - none of the other monitors did.

She was offering him free food so of course, he was going to say yes.

After checking out the two books that contained information about his mom, they left the library and walked in silence down the quiet streets of the Shinobi district.

Saito took Naruto into the Civilian part of town, a rather long walk for a boy his age but at least here he didn't get such cold or odd looks, he was just a face in the crowd - albeit one that some still avoided - and she took him into a Gyudon restaurant. It had a red and white awning over the door and windows, there were small pot-plants hanging from baskets alongside the entranceway and a neon yellow sign that read, Gyudon-ya. Naruto had never been to one before, preferring Ramen above all other fast foods (a recent discovery) but Saito was obviously a regular thereby how she was treated - tight yet still warm smiles and polite greetings. 

The two were led to a table near the back and away from any of the other, civilian customers - the usual treatment for anyone who wore the Konoha symbol; no matter their rank.

On the table there were two jars, one containing pickled red ginger and another had red chilli spice in it, it was to put on their Gyudon (beef domburi bowl) if they wanted and there was a jug of sencha tea as well - which was offered for free at all Gyudon-ya. Saito sat down gracefully, something that comes with being a Shinobi for over a year, and picked up the menu (for more Naruto's sake than hers, he looked rather uncomfortable.) 

"The Gyudon with egg in it is really nice." She suggested when she noticed his furrowed brows and slightly puffed out cheeks as he stared at the menu with blank eyes. Perhaps he couldn't read the words on the menu or his frustration could be because he barely reached the table, with his chin resting on top of it and making it look like he had no body. 

Naruto smiled and nodded, grateful that someone had made up his mind for him. He then leant back into his chair and impatiently waited for someone to come and take their orders, completely disregarding any sort of table manners while he did so (playing drums on the bottle of red ginger, pretending the chopsticks were swords, and slouching back into his chair complaining about how hungry he was) but that was more because of lack of knowledge and discipline than respect.

He was very happy that someone was willing to treat him and usually would've just kept quiet but he had been sitting still for over an hour already and that combined with his hunger made him all fidgety and grouchy. He was only six years old after all. (Well six and a half, Naruto would proudly exclaim)

"So Naruto..." Saito said, still unsure of what she wanted to ask but desperately wanted Naruto to stop grumbling. "You're in the Academy aren't you?"

He nodded, the stormy expression on his face disappearing for a little bit. 

"What made you want to become a Shinobi?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Usually, it was because of parents pushing their child to be something they failed at or could never be, or in the case of the Clans, it was merely tradition to put two or three children through the Academy every year. She wondered what made him want to do it.

(Was it because he was the Jinchūriki? No, if that was true he would've been placed in a private training programme.)

He looked hesitantly at her, unsure if he could share something as important to him like that. 

"Um, I just wanted ta, ya know. Uh...Shinobi are super cool and get to protect people, I wanna do that." He exclaimed, mixing lies with the truth to create a poorly baked story.

He couldn't tell her, he'd only just met her and besides that lady from the Old Man's family (Akari-san) said to be cautious around strangers, especially if they start asking questions. 

And she was a stranger, sort of, and was asking questions he didn't like so he didn't have to answer them. Right? But then how was he supposed to make friends if he can't ask questions! This was all very confusing. 

"Hello, I am Harumi Sato and I will be your server today." Said a teenage boy, about fifteen years old (maybe younger), with straight brown hair and black eyes and rather scrawny, but then again most civilians were in a Shinobi's eyes. 

"I will have a plain Gyudon with a side of miso soup and he will have one with egg," Saito informed the slightly nervous server, whether that was because she was a Shinobi or because she was a pretty girl was up for debate. 

"Alright." He murmured and scribbled down the order before walking over to the metal doors that led to the small kitchen. 

"That's cool," Saito responded to Naruto's earlier answer before sighing, she wasn't all too good at this conservation thing.

Normally she just let others run the conversation and she is reminded as to why; it seemed she started out too strong and personal with her questions. She let her mouth run faster than her brain as per usual and now she had dug herself into a hole, maybe if she asked something basic it would get him talking?

"So... what's your favourite food?"

His eyes shone like a firework and he immediately started rattling on about this place that he had found called 'Ichiraku Ramen' and how amazing the ramen was and how nice the people were and just on and on and on, to the point she was starting to regret even asking him.

'An interesting kid indeed. Maybe this assignment won't be too bad?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know children start lieing at the age of 2, it's a sign of cognitive development.


	3. School time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed.

_A village of shinobi is a village built upon secrets; it is the very definition of our lives._

\- Orochimaru. 

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what Chakra is?"

A hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Sakura?" 

Said girl rose to her feet - her rich strawberry blond hair shielding most of her face - and she tried to recall what she had read last week all the while trying to ignore the harsh whispers of _teacher's pet, nerd, know-it-all,_ and other childish insults that came from behind her.

"C-Chakra is an energy source that all Shinobi can manipulate to do various things like form Ninjutsus or Genjutsus through a process known as the Shape and Potency process. It has existed since the beginning of time and-and is found in everything from plants to people." She parrotted the exact words from the higher-grade textbook she had taken out of the small school library. Which was basically a few bookcases in the storage room with textbooks, educational magazines, newspapers, and the occasional picture puzzle book piled into them.

"Yes! Very well done Sakura." Umino Iruka, their substitute teacher, exclaimed. 

He was a newly minted Chunin, had only been in the Corps for about a month, and was busy doing a year-long teaching course - which was what was advised to all teacher-hopefuls by the Fire Country's Board of Education. He had been shadowing the Fourth year's Ninjutsu teacher but then he had been asked to fill in for Yamada Daiichi (Daiichi-sensei to her students) who had come down with a bad case of the Swine flu and had to be put in the hospital. 

He had struggled during the first two days but now that he had been teaching for over a week it was getting more and more comfortable at the front of the classroom. 

"As Sakura said Shinobi mainly manipulate Chakra to do Ninjutsu and to weave illusions, Genjutsu, but we also use it to augment and support our muscles and bones for Taijutsu. These are our three main disciplines. It's this use of Chakra that separates us from civilians and Samurai, who either have very small or no Chakra pools." Iruka lectured and, unlike most teachers, without a textbook in sight. It's one of the things that the students appreciated about him, his creativity and obvious passion for what he does. 

A small hand, that he was getting very familiar with, rose into the air. 

"You have a question Sakura?" Her name was one of the few he didn't have to look at the class list to know. 

"I-If some people don't have Chakra then how are they alive?" She asked, still refusing to meet his eyes and clearly confused. No mean names were hissed at her this time around; it was a good question. 

"Well you see, everything does contain Chakra but we Shinobi have a significantly larger amount compared to say a civilian, so much so that it pools in the centre of our chest, circles the heart and belly button, and forms little river-like veins that reach every part of our body." He got out a body map from the basket of rolled-up posters which stood behind the teacher's desk and stuck it to the chalkboard, "At certain points in the body the Chakra forms smaller 'pools', these are known as your tenketsu and it's where you release your Chakra." He pointed to the main fifteen tenketsu with a metal stick. 

"Civilians do not have tenketsu or a main Chakra pool. Their Chakra is mixed in with their blood and flows along with it in their veins. It's just enough to keep them alive and for them to form a Chakra signature. Sort of how it is for animals and plants." He informed the class with a smile on his face, which turned into a slight frown when he spotted a certain student not paying attention as usual. 

"Uzumaki Naruto." He barked, harsher than necessary. 

The boy does not respond, completely focused, and lost in the pages of a book with a red cover on it. Iruka suspected it was actually a comic book hidden in a book jacket.

_'If only he could focus like that on his studies.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto! Are you listening?" He yelled again. 

The boy looked up this time, rather annoyed at being disturbed, and Iruka flinched slightly when he looked into the icy blue eyes - he could see and feel the Kyuubi snarling at him through those eyes. A part of him wanted to run, a part of him wanted to freeze and hope and pray to the Sage it didn't see him and the rest of him wanted to put a kunai in the centre of its skull. 

"Y-yes sensei?" Naruto asked as politely as he could muster even though the young man was glaring at him like he was a rabid dog and all Naruto wanted to do was glare and snap back.

"Do you know what we were talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked as cold as dry ice.

"Uhh...Chakra? What it is and stuff." Naruto responded while fidgeting with his book.

Everyone was staring at him, hoping he would get into trouble - he could feel it in their gaze.

"And what is Chakra?" Iruka crossed his arms and glared at the Kyuubi container, as stupid as it was, he enjoyed the small moment of power he had over the 'demon-boy'.

"It's the thing inside of us that helps us do jutsu and...fight and sneak around and do Fuuinjutsu...uh...we have more than other people, it's what sets us apart?" Naruto stammered, desperately trying to remember the already fading information. He should really start taking notes, but the teachers always go far too fast for him to keep up and his handwriting is near illegible (even for himself at times).

"Good enough," Iruka murmured before walking back to the chalkboard and picking up a piece of coloured chalk. "Remember everyone for the quiz on Chakra next week you'll need to know the correct terms and wording." He announced and wrote the date in the corner of the board. Most of the children nodded eagerly, desperate for a chance to prove themselves worthy of being here. "Now where was I?" Iruka asked, pretending to have forgotten what he'd been talking about. A pale hand raised slowly into the air and Iruka acknowledged it.

"Tenketsu points sir." Sasuke Uchiha said politely, trying to keep his expression blank. 

"Thank you, Sasuke." The boy blushed at the familiar address, normally people referred to him as Uchiha-san; he knew they only saw him as the younger brother, the spare, the second-best, of the most recent prodigy, not as Sasuke as this man did.

Iruka smiled as the boy sits down, his cheeks a pale pink, and then continues on with his lecture; explaining the main fifteen tenketsu points and how to theoretically release Chakra from them. 

The clock struck 10:30 and the brass bell in the courtyard is rung, signalling the start of recess. The children, after being dismissed, leapt up from their chairs and rushed to the back of the classroom to grab their lunch bags. 

"Naruto please come here," Iruka called after the boy, who had tried to slip out the front door. Naruto paused, gulped down his fear and rude retorts and shuffled towards Iruka, the young man staring down at him. 

Iruka wished he could spit mean words, he wished he could ban Naruto from the school so he didn't have to deal with his unsettling presence but not only did he not have that power, the Academy's Principal would be on his ass for mistreating one of the sponsored students and then, of course, the Hokage would get involved and no one wanted the supreme commander angry at them. So, all he could do was take a deep breath, avoid the eyes and treat Naruto as if he was any other naughty boy in the class. 

"What do you think you were doing, reading a comic book while I was teaching? Are you not interested in what I have to say?" Iruka asked in a dull, flat voice that was dripping in disappointment. He had said exactly what was recommended to say in a situation like this by the teaching guides and in that 'Disapproving Teacher Tone' which had taken him hours of practice to get right. 

"I am! I am! 'Tis really hard to listen is all and it's really cool." Naruto defended himself while fiddling with his sleeves, "And it wasn't a comic book." He mumbled a scowl on his face despite himself. 

"Pardon?" Iruka momentarily dropped the scolding tone and let his surprise overtake him; a rookie mistake. 

"Um...well. It, not a comic book, it's a book on the basic theory of Fuinjutsu, the Old Man gave it to me. It's super-duper cool and I couldn' put it down. Ya know?" Naruto explained, rocking back and forth on his feet as he avoids his teacher's gaze. He hated every bit of this and wished he could disappear, "I'm sorry! I didn' realise how much time had gone 'til ya called me out!" He blurted out in a single, hurried breath.

It was a simple mistake, sometimes he just got so focused on something that he loses track of time and his surroundings, especially if it's something he likes. Besides he had managed to keep half an ear open on what was going on - something about Chakra, pools and Samurai?

In a slight daze (for an instance he forgets his hatred) Iruka made a move to put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, to assure him that it was all right, but Naruto flinched back from him as if he was a pan with hot oil in it - the boy instantly looked embarrassed.

Iruka cursed himself.

After a moment of awkward silence, Iruka cleared his throat and absent-mindedly dismissed the boy - who hastily bowed and scrambled as fast as he could away from the seventeen-year-old man. Iruka slumped into a nearby chair.

Those eyes: they didn't instil hatred and fear in him as they usually did but instead a deep sympathy (almost empathy) and that made him sick to the stomach. They held so much fear and shock and loneliness, they resembled his own after his parents had...died. Worst of all their killer, whom he couldn't even get revenge on as it was a chaotic demon, was inside that young boy whom he saw himself in.

What did that mean?

He battled with his contradictory emotions and thoughts for a few more minutes before he slowly rose up from the small red chair and bottled it all up to deal with a therapist later. 

* * *

Naruto burst out the side door, slamming it against the wall and gaining a few curious stares before they returned to their playground games.

It was a very nice playground (a fun training ground some would say), there was a giant metal chess set that could either be played normally or children would replace some of the pieces and be commanded from this square to the other. There was a climbing tower with every rung and bar painted a different colour, there were ropes and climbing holds attached to various gargantuan trees that encircled the playground and acted as a natural barrier.

The trees were also a place for children to hide in and practice the more rudimentary and traditional Shinobi skills; as they cast large shadows over most of the playground. Stalk the lantern, grab the Kyuubi's bones, Shinobi and Samurai and hide-and-seek were popular playground games. There were also various balls and skipping ropes available (they were brought out from the storage room every recess.) 

Most of the time, depending on who was running the games, Naruto was allowed to join in but today he just didn't feel like it (besides Hakona was running Samurai and Shinobi today and she wouldn't allow him to play). So Naruto slipped between the happy children, who were laughing and running around, and he climbed up one of the trees, his lunch bag clenched between his teeth, and sat on one of the lowest boughs - which was still about 3 and a half metres above the ground. He opened up the paper bag and unwrapped his peanut butter sandwich - he actually made himself some lunch last night - and took a large bite and then smiled (the bread was still fresh!) 

He watched as the older Clan kids leapt through the trees on the other side of the playground using Chakra, much to the awe of the younger kids - who tried to copy them (some actually momentarily succeeded like Sasuke).

Not for the first time he wondered what it would have been like if his Clan was still alive (or at least if other survivors were here with him) and that always led to thoughts about his parents.

Would they have been proud of him? Would they have taught him things like the other kids' parents did? What would his mom have said about the '40s and 50's he kept on getting, despite how hard he tried, or his dad, what would he say? (Whoever he might have been.)

He wished the Old Man could tell him these things but for now, his dad's identity was a big secret and would remain so until he became a Genin...which meant that he would have to work much harder than he was at the moment. It was just so difficult! He wanted to do well, he really did, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself too.

He had worked significantly harder in that first week after the Hokage had told him about his parents but he'd slowly lost his steam; he didn't know how to study or write notes - he could barely read most of the kanji and hiragana - and there was always something much more fun and interesting to do than homework or studying.

What was an orphan like him to do!?

He could always ask the Old Man, he was old, surely he knew how to do these things; how to do well in school or at the very least pass. With a conclusion reached he smiled widely and started to eat his apple, allowing his mind to run wild around him - he was the captain of a great Uzumaki warship and was sailing across treacherous waters, enemies were lurking and waiting to strike but he would die before allowing them to get their dirty hands on the precious ramen! 

He had been blowing up a vicious noodle devouring squid with awesome explosive tags and other badass techniques when the bell rang; signalling the end of their half an hour-long recess. He had history class next with an old prune of a woman - they were learning about the Pre Warring states Era and would be doing the "Great Shinobi and Samurai Battles" that lesson.

* * *

A masked figure stared at its reflection in a koi pond, contemplating what it had just learnt. Its eyes simultaneously tracked the movement of the black, red and white fish and the new markings on its mask - there were now two stripes under each of the eye holes of its mask signifying that it was now a Captain. 

'I am now in charge of a team, responsible for their lives, their training. I can now lead three people to their deaths or to prosperity...why did I accept this position again?' 

_'You didn't have a choice.'_

'Right...'

The small armoured figure stared up into the clear, crisp blue sky, there was not a cloud in sight and the wind had a tell-tale chill of evening rain yet to come.

_'What to do? What to do?'_

'The Uchiha are planning a coup d'etat. What can I do that won't end in bloodshed. That won't result in a war?' 

The boy's inner turmoil was not revealed on his forever calm face (not that you could have seen it behind his mask). He hated this, the constant tug and pull of violence. In this world it was the first move, the first choice, never was there the idea of peace.

Could he force his Clan to negotiate? He would need the Mangekyo Sharingan for that...

What could he do! What could he do! He was only thirteen for crying out loud, so what if he was a prodigy - the youngest ANBU Captain in Konoha history and all that jazz. All he wanted was peace but nothing he had ever achieved could accomplish that.

'Should I involve Shisui?' 

'I should tell the Hokage first, maybe he'll have a solution.'

Itachi sighed internally (his mind made up) and got up from his crouched position and sunk into the shadow of the large pine tree that stood guard at the back of the grand Uchiha gardens - not many people came back here at this time of day, which made it the ideal hideout. He took one more longing, envious look at the opulent black, white and red koi fish that were swimming lazily in their large pond before disappearing into the tree and over the high, stone walls of the Uchiha compound (the Chakra alarms recognized him and did not fry him with lightning - a new countermeasure after the Prankster King had graffitied their walls.)

He raced over the rooftops, a barely recognisable blur, towards the Hokage tower, the only reason the other ANBU hadn't come to check as to why their new Captain was madly dashing across the village was that he hadn't pulsed his Chakra and it was therefore not an emergency. They probably thought the boy was training; it wasn't anything unusual or out of the ordinary for the _Prodigy Itachi_. 

He landed on the roof of the Hokage tower and carefully crept down the red clay tiles (the security system had nullified and blocked his use of Chakra so he had to make his way down the old fashioned way) and was sure to stay well hidden in the shadows - a habit at this point.

He slipped in through the window, which always remained open in case of Jonin sized emergencies, and landed inside without making a sound. The Hokage was alone and was busy reading through trade agreements, with his ANBU guards just outside the door.

(Itachi knew all of this because the moment before he landed on the roof he had pulsed his Chakra and used his Sharingan to examine the room; a bastardized form of echolocation which he had come up with two years ago.)

"Hokage-sama." Itachi intoned and knelt before his ruler.

"What seems to be the issue Ferret?" The Hokage asked in a monotone, the warm and kind vibrato one came to associate with the grandfather-Esque Hokage was absent.

It was not the 'grandfather' in front of Itachi but the commander - the man who had lived through two wars and led an army through the last one. He was the one that had sent his friends and family alike to die on the battlefield, not the one who sponsored orphans and promising Civilian children and gave them a spot in the Shinobi programme.

The ANBU always saw the 'commander' and it had been quite the shock for Itachi when he saw such a cold look conquer the man's usually soft eyes during his first briefing.

Itachi steeled himself, he would be betraying his family but he couldn't allow them to do this. 

"I have learnt of a terrifying plan." The boy responded in an equally bland tone. 

The Hokage sighed internally, his ninth one today and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet. It had not been a good day so far, yesterday he had finally gotten around to writing a letter to Jiraiya and informing him that he'd told Naruto about his mother and asked him to come back to Konoha to see Naruto. He'd gotten the response today and it was not as he'd hoped. He knew Jiraiya did not see himself as a worthy guardian, not good enough to be in Naruto's life. On paper, he certainly wasn't. But the man should at least introduce himself to the boy; that was a battle to fight another day, however.

Coming back to the issue at hand the 3rd Hokage reached down, tugged open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of seemingly blank paper from underneath a manuscript and circulated some chakra into it.

The ANBU Commander would be here any moment now.

And so he was, in a mere ten seconds, slinking out of the shadows as if he was one and standing silently next to Sarutobi.

Itachi couldn't help but shiver, the ANBU Commander had a presence similar to a fully grown Jinchūriki. 

"Speak." The Hokage commanded the still kneeling ANBU Captain.

Itachi took a deep breath and told the two most powerful men in the village about the Uchiha Clan's plan. In about 6 months time they were planning to assassinate the Hokage, storm the tower and take over the village. A coup d'etat in its simplest of forms. For now, only the council of elders and the Clan leader knew of this plan but in 2 months they would rally the rest of the Clan, after ironing out the details. 

"This would result in another Shinobi World War." Itachi choked, the display of emotions was only noticeable to the two men in front of him and they allowed it because they felt the same way as the boy.

Another war would be a nightmare at the very least. 

Hiruzen's mind began reeling, making and discarding plans faster than one could say Shinobi.

He could have the council assassinated...but then that would lead to even more unrest and bitter relations with the survivors.

Perhaps he could have the entire clan wiped out, stage it as a rogue shinobi from Konoha or from another village coming back to enact their revenge and kill their enemy but that would leave a major power vacuum - for all their arrogance and strange customs, the Uchiha were a very powerful asset and made up a fourth of all their Elite forces.

Besides it would be very suspicious, how would a criminal Shinobi have gotten in? Who are they? What was he going to do to capture him? And so on.

_Definitely not._

For once he actually missed Danzo and his never-ending questionable connections and secret army; he immediately regretted it though.

Allow the Coup to play out? No, that would sour relations with the Uchiha and the Shinobi populace even more and the village could not take any more damage at the moment, they were still recovering from the Kyuubi attack...

Maybe he could have one of the clan members kill off the councilmen but who would go along with such a plan?

No, no, he would not ask Itachi to do such a thing.

However; he could not come up with another plan that had such small consequences on the village as a whole. Charging the Uchiha Elders and Clan Head with crimes against the village would still create more tension and aggression between the populace and the Uchiha Clan - after all, treason was not something one planned after just a bad morning (not seriously anyway).

Hiruzen felt his heart sink, if only he had noticed what was happening sooner but once again he was too late and now another young and talented man (who was in reality simply a boy in an adult's position) would be sacrificed. 

"Hokage-sama," The boy's voice cut through the old man's plotting like a hot knife, "If I may ask, could we first try and negotiate with the Uchiha council and try and stop this peacefully before it even begins." 

The Hokage smirked, laughing mirthlessly at himself. Peace hadn't even been an option on his mind, but he knew from years of experience that a man like Fugaku could not be negotiated with when he had his mind set on something. He would demand things that the Hokage could not provide, like complete acceptance from every person in the village and for all suspicion to be lifted off of the Uchiha Clan. 

"I shall consider it, thank you Ferret. You are dismissed." He told the ANBU Captain who vanished and then slipped out the window. A high levelled cloaking Genjutsu. Impressive.

A sigh.

He really couldn't afford to lose this one. 

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked the shadow that loomed behind him. 

The silence hung heavy for a few minutes before the man spoke in a low drawl, "I believe it's time you start looking for a successor." 

Hiruzen chuckled, there wasn't anyone who could take over from him at...the...moment...That's it! 

He knew his oldest friend was joking but he'd just unintentionally given him a brilliant idea.

"Itachi easily could, with a bit of grooming." He commented coolly. 

The ANBU Commander let out a demented cackle straight from hell, "I love how your mind works at times Zen Monkey." 

Hiruzen sighed, he was never going to live that name down, was he?

* * *

"Remember your paragraph on the Defeat of the Minamoto Clan is due in two days!" The heavily accented voice of their history teacher called out after the hoard of escaping children.

She was the definition of strict but she was fair - and had taught nearly all of their parents. So was, therefore, the most feared teacher of them all.

They had weapons training next and then physical training and then meditation class and then it would finally be home time, Naruto's least favourite time of day. This time, however, he couldn't wait for the final bell to ring and because of that every lesson dragged on for what had felt like forever! But it was not in fact forever and the bell rang at precisely 02:30, indicating the end of the school day. 

As soon as their teacher dismissed the class Naruto rushed out of the dome garden where they held their meditation lessons, down the dusty pathway and out the front gate.

His destination: The Hokage Tower. 

He easily parted the crowd of bustling people, coming home from work or missions or still busy with their daily tasks.

The golden-crowned boy opened the front door of the Hokage tower and walked right into the small front room and was greeted cheerfully by the Chunin at the main desk (which was the only piece of furniture in the whole room).

The woman called him over to the desk, handed him a clipboard and told him to sign his name on the guest list. Then he had to pump his Chakra into the little machine attached on the side of the table to check and see if he was the real Naruto - many had tried but Chakra signatures couldn't be faked.

Once it was proven that he was indeed the actual Uzumaki Naruto by a small beep and a green light, he was allowed through the plain red door on the right (what was behind the other two was a mystery to him) and he began the long climb upwards to the main office. 

The tower was home to many Chunin administrative offices, where missions were sorted and graded and then sent down to the mission desk on the second floor and it was also where the main finance offices were. There were also many other offices and meeting rooms where different councils would meet once every two months with the Hokage: the Council of Agriculture, the Council of Civilian and Foreign Relations, the Council of Trade, the Council of Finance, the Council of Intelligence and Defence, the Council of Shinobi Clans, the Council of Education and the Council of Development and Innovation. There was also a library and many storage rooms.

Naruto, however, knew none of this and only knew that the Old Man's office was on the top floor. 

He heaved open the door of the waiting room for the Hokage's office and announced his presence brightly, forgetting the rule about being quiet in his excitement. This earned him a stern glare from the scarred man at the desk, who gestured for him to sit down. Naruto pouted and with a huff plopped down on to the comfortable black couch.

He wanted to see the Old Man now!

But he would get such a lecture if he interrupted an important meeting again. The Old Man could be very scary if he wanted to. So Naruto would have to put into practice that all-important virtue of patience. Which he does by playing I-spy (the recommended form of silent entertainment.)

The waiting room/reception was well decorated: various paintings of twisting trees with people under, in or around them hung on the walls, succulents dotted the room with green and fancy poems were framed in bright red and displayed proudly. The receptionist's desk was more like a rounded cubicle one sat in than an actual table - like an upside-down bowl - and the top was kept clear with the exception of a pile of folders. (All the paperwork and important flip files were kept in what looked like a tea trolley.)

'I must spy with my little eye something blue.' Naruto chanted in his head, swinging his legs along with the tune. 

'That lady in the painting's kimono....the plant by the door is in a blue pot...the Chunin's shirt...those two ANBUs' bandanas...that cushion!' 

Once he'd spotted everything that was blue, he moved on to green and then yellow and then red and then brown. By then it was already 03:15 and Naruto was getting jittery, he had sat there for a whole 35 minutes and he still wasn't allowed to go in.

He got up from his seat and wandered over to the desk. He stared down at his feet and tried to talk to the intimidating Chunin; he was seriously missing the kind secretary who usually sat at the desk but she was with the Hokage.

He managed to get his question out on the third try. 

"I dunno kid, Hokage-sama's meetings with the Daimyo representatives always run long. I suggest you just let him visit you." The man drawled, his eyes examining the blond who curled into himself even more with every word he spoke. 

The deformed Chunin sighed loudly and then whispered, "How 'bout I tell him you were waiting for him, ey?" 

This got the blond to look up at him for a moment but then his blue eyes trailed down again, focusing on the patterns of the wood. 

"Uhuh...thanks." He murmured before turning on his heel and rushing out the door, letting it slam behind him and causing all the Shinobi in the room to twitch. 

Naruto raced down the steps, often jumping two at a time. 

His chest was burning with a mixture of painful emotions that he did not understand or want to deal with right now. 

He just needed to get away.

Once he made it to the bottom floor, he had to slow down as he was tired and if he was seen running out of the building people would think he'd had pranked it, it had happened before. The chase had been fun at least.

After signing out and getting scanned by the machine, he pushed open the doors, scowled at the street that was now lively with families and Genin teams returning home from the training grounds and then with a huff, made his way to his apartment.

It would be a long walk: the Hokage tower was in the centre of Konoha and therefore was the busiest place in the entire village. He would have to battle his way through the crowds and then walk through the similarly busy Commercial district which then blended into the large and confusing Domestic district which had many windy roads, cobbled streets and secret pathways. Only then would he get to the factory district where civilians and Shinobi lived side-by-side in houses stacked like toy bricks and where children ran wild in the streets and every possible bit of space was used up.

He at least lived in the first section of the district, which was the nicer area and a commonplace for orphans to live when they struck out on their own as it was close to the majority of Konoha's orphanages. Only two blocks away.

He kept his eyes on his feet while his mind wandered around; lost in another world like always. It was the only way to deal with the looks that he got and to ignore the laughter and teases of families passing by - a reminder of what he did not have.

The winter sun hung low in the sky, almost invisible behind the forest of trees and buildings that formed Konoha. Naruto finally arrived at his poorly whitewashed apartment building. His shoes clanged against the metal steps as he made his way up - that couple on the third floor were arguing again, about who knows what this time, money? Jobs? Alcohol - whatever that was - it all depended on the day of the week. Once he'd made it up to the fifth floor, he trudged all the way to the end, to his door. Then he took the string that held his key off from around his neck, stood on his tiptoes and unlocked his door with a resonating click.

His apartment was exactly as he'd left it this morning: faded red pyjamas on the floor, last night's dishes in the sink, his towel dumped in the doorway of his bathroom (that wasn't really one as it didn't have a bath), his precious few stuffed animals lying either under or on his unmade flip-up bed, his dirty breakfast bowl was still on the table and his orange parcel next to it....wait, what! 

Naruto picks up the rectangular package, which was about the same size as a large pocketbook. A picture of a frog or a toad (Naruto never knew) was drawn on one side and on the other there was a note that read: _treasure it and keep it safe_. So basically don't show or tell anyone. 

Naruto wondered what could possibly be in it and if he should even open it? It did bring a small smile to his face though.

"What if it's booby-trapped or something?" He asked his fluffy blue rabbit teddy bear who as per usual gave him awesome advice. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's a present, from the same guy who gave me my first book and first teddy. Frog-dude only sends me birthday gifts though and it's nowhere near there." Naruto paused in contemplation. 

"What do you think Kero?" He consulted his well-loved frog plushie.

Who told him to wait until he was going to bed to open it, that cautious wise guy! But Kero was the smartest out of everyone so Naruto would listen to him. 

"Hmmm. Okay! Bath and then a good supper of Ramen!" He announced a grin on his face. 

"No, you may not have any! Ya know there ain't much left." He scolded his dark brown teddy bear which had a red strip of fabric wrapped around his head with a fish shape sewn into it. 

Naruto dumped his book bag on his table, picked up his pyjamas off the floor and went into the only other room of his apartment, the bathroom. Once he'd stripped his clothes off, he clambered into the shower, turned on the hot water and then jumped back out. It would be a while until the plastic basin on the shower floor would fill up with warm water. He once again occupied himself by playing I-spy and then turned the water off and bathed himself in the large plastic basin that was actually supposed to be used for dishes; not children.

He was far too young to shower by himself, according to that Sarutobi lady, and besides, he hated when the water got in his eyes and the feeling of it pounding down on him. So bathing in a basin it was. 

Once he was dried and dressed, it was dark out and so he switched on a light (he had to stand on a chair to reach the switch) and then went to the kitchenette, climbed on the counters and grabbed a block of instant ramen and a bag of dried meat from the cupboard. He leapt down like a crazed monkey off the counter and opened up his small fridge, took out some carrots and lettuce and a 2-litre carton of milk before instantly shutting it again.

The matron at the orphanage had drilled into him that he had to eat a vegetable or fruit at every meal, have a glass of milk every morning and night and that he had to have meat twice a week and either bread, rice or noodles every day. It was one of the few lectures that had actually stuck with him. 

It was deadly quiet in his little apartment, the only sound being the old microwave that took twice as long to heat things up.

He was still unused to the strange lonely silence, at the orphanage it was always loud, there was always someone yelling, laughing, arguing, crying or singing and during the first few months of being on his own he had a caretaker (a lady from the Sarutobi Clan) but she had to leave, had to go back to her own life. She did visit every once in a while at least. 

"Today has not been a good day." He declared to his toys that sat on the other side of the table, "First that Umino guy calls me out and embarrasses me in front of the whole class, then history class was suuuuper boring - we learnt about all these extinct Samurai Clans and how they fought each other and then how a sneaky Shinobi screwed them over." He pauses, recalling the lesson, "I guess it was kinda cool. Shinobi are way awesomer than stinky Samurai but still, we learnt more about the Samurai than the Shinobi. I even have homework to do on it." He moaned that last part even though he knew he wouldn't get a comforting response, or any response actually, "Weapons training was nice, we learned how ta hold and throw a kunai. Then we had taijutsu or was it weapon training after and taijutsu first...I dunno. Anyway, I got paired up with Shikamaru and you know how lazy that guy is, he didn't even do anything, just stood there! I beat him though, not that it was too hard. I swear even you guys could defeat him." He ranted, his mouth now full of food.

His ramen was taking too long so he munched on a handful of dried meat to abate some of his hunger. 

"Meditation was.. _.weird_. It kept on feeling as if something was trying to pull me somewhere, also there was this creepy voice saying things I couldn't understand," Naruto thought for a moment, mind whirring before he reached a conclusion: aliens. That had to be it, "Some girls kept on chatting at the beginning of class, so Kurumi-sensei kicked them out." He smiled wanly, glad it was not him getting into trouble for once. 

The choking silence crept up once more.

Naruto contemplated pulling out the TV or radio to get rid of the quiet of his apartment and to block out the (scary) sounds of the outside. Before he could make up his mind, however, the microwave dinged and then a hair of a second later someone knocked at the door.

Instantly Naruto's mind blared STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! 

"Naruto," A familiar voice called, "It's Saito Mio, can I come in?" Naruto's mood instantly switched, like an upset dog offered its favourite treat, and he tripped over himself to open the door for the Genin. 

"Heya!" He exclaimed awkwardly, all the questions one should ask like how do know where I live, why are you here and why did you wait until dark, were not at all present in the young boy's mind.

Saito smiled kindly at him and he beamed back and then they proceeded to do that awkward shuffling of trying to get past someone but you both move in the same direction. 

"I brought you some books about the Uzumaki Clan." She stated her purpose and placed the small pile of books on the table. 

Naruto was about to thank her but then a realization hit him as he processed her words, suspicion and impending doom overtook his feeling of gratitude.

He backed away from her, face ashen. 

Saito waited for a thank you but it never came, which ruffled her feathers slightly. It had not been easy finding these many books. Then she saw his face and everything fell into place. 

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She whispered and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

His body slowly untensed and he walked over to pick one of the books up but the air of suspicion and distrust didn't leave him. Like a child guarding a bar of sacred chocolate - which came from all the way from the Land of Honey.

"Uh...would you like anything?" He offered, dredging up the lecture on manners he had gotten a month ago. 

"No thank you. I've just eaten and I don't feel like anything to drink." Saito responded instantly like it was a preprogrammed response. 

She looked around the boy's teensy and cluttered yet bare apartment. She itched to tidy up. 

'I'm sure he won't mind.' She reassured herself as she picked up his damp towel off the floor and folded it at a professional speed.

Naruto watched in confusion, a protest falling short on his lips and his stomach complaining loudly - to Saito's credit she didn't react to the noise. The young boy climbed onto one of his mismatched chairs and carefully took out the now cooling microwave container which held his precious ramen. He drained the excess water in the sink, scooped the noodles into his last clean bowl and sprinkled the remainder of the dried pork onto it. 

Saito puttered around the small apartment, picking up papers and socks and setting things straight. She made the bed in a quick, smooth motion and extracted unopened books, weird metal contraptions - which she guessed were toys he'd made - and a can of paint from under the bed.

It was one of the flip-up, collapsible single beds but she seriously doubted it had been closed in a long time if the contents under it were any indication. She placed the books on the built-in shelf to the right, with the can of paint and small metal sculpture things above them; though she made sure the short boy could reach them all. 

She then moved onto the kitchen, if one could even call it that. Soon all the dishes were washed and packed away and all the counters were wiped down. Saito had thousands of questions, the main one being why had he been removed from the orphanage so early?

"Uh Saito, how did you find me?" The question cut through the comfortable silence. 

"I'm a Shinobi, we have our ways." She answered vaguely, enjoying the fact that the boy didn't trust her immediately - cementing the fact that he was not a complete idiot. 

A smirk played on her lips as an idea took form. 

"Saito..." Naruto's voice called out to the girl who was now tidying up his bathroom. He wondered how long she would stay, a few months like that Sarutobi lady, a few hours like the Old Man?

"Could you - " his voice caught in his throat, "Could you help me with my homework?" He waited for her to say no, to sputter excuses and hurry off to somewhere more important. 

"Huh? Sure!" She was suddenly behind him, his book bag in her fist and she emptied the contents of his bag onto the table and shuddered at the disorganization.

"Don't you have a flip file or something?" She moaned but when she saw his confused expression she understood. With a sigh, she walked over to his bed, grabbed the outdated hard backed atlas he had been using to prop up one of the uneven bed legs and pulled out the brown envelope that had been peeking between the pages. She then put the atlas back in its spot.

"Use this to put all your pieces of paper in." She told him before taking a pencil out of his simple denim pencil bag and sketched his name on the front, "Maelstrom...huh." She murmured once she was done. 

"Okay, so what do you have to do?" She asked and pulled up the other chair next to him, glancing at the wrinkled assignment papers. There was math, chakra theory, history and taijutsu.

It was now 5:20, she was expected home by seven. Easily enough time. 

* * *

It turned out to be harder than she thought, the boy struggled to sit still and was obviously tired. An hour had passed and they'd only gotten through math and history. It took every bit of her willpower not to snap and simply tell him answers to his Chakra theory homework, apparently, he had a test soon too and by the way, things were looking he was going to fail. 

"Didn't you write any notes?" She muttered while leafing through the sheets of loose blank paper and paging through his notebook. 

"No," Naruto grumbled, a scowl on his face, "The teachers talk too fast."

"What about recording the lesson and writing the notes when you get home or have free time? That way you can go at your own pace." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Naruto had a voice recorder thingy, something he had salvaged from a trash can and had been planning to use for pranks but... he guessed he could use it for school too. 

"M'kay." Naruto yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands. 

"How do I do that though?" He asked, laying his head on the table; despair creeping upon him.

"Do what?" 

"Write notes, I can' write everything down! I can' remember all those words. I'm not like Sakura or Shikamaru. I'm not smart." He mumbled his usual sunshine and cheer burnt out.

"You are very smart!" Saito declared, he might not be able to quote walls of text but she knew he had talents elsewhere. In more useful fields than being a parrot.

He had so much potential that it practically flowed out of him and that was before one even considered the Kyuubi.

"Listen here, don't you dare say something about yourself like that again. I will not tolerate it. You will become an amazing Shinobi." She exclaimed, staring deep into his eyes.

Naruto choked on his words and his nose got all wet. She was the first person to ever tell him that.

"Up. Up. Up" Saito commanded once the boy had dried his eyes, stupid dust, and Naruto dutifully slid to his feet. 

She then began to run him through his taijutsu homework which was practising the basic defensive moves he had been learning in class for the past week and he had to practice maintaining and returning to a balanced stance. 

By the time it was 6:45 Naruto had small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and was breathing heavily; his stamina was impressive for a six-year-old, perhaps it was an Uzumaki thing?

Saito then bid her goodbyes and promised to see him on Wednesday to help him with his homework at the library. He had gained himself a tutor. With an uplifted mood, he skipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After grabbing his toys he then climbed under his colourful quilted blanket and reflected on the events of the evening while listening to the rain that pattered outside. As he was drifting off he suddenly remembered. 

"The present!" 

He leapt out of bed, his energy back in full force, and scampered over to the kitchen. The orange parcel was still lying there on the table. He grabbed it and rushed back to his bed. Carefully he ripped into the paper, admiring the bright and cheerful colour. Red and yellow = orange. His mom and dad and him. (Although that realization would only come to him the following day.)

It was a black VHS tape. 

Confused yet intrigued, Naruto opened up his cupboard and wheeled out the old, large box TV (something very rare in the Shinobi community) and placed the nameless tape into the VHS player. 

And the first thing he saw was his mom. Laughing.

She was a young teenager, about twelve or thirteen, and was giggling relentlessly at what the other girl had said. 

_"That was gold Mikoto! Pure gold."_

His mother's voice...Something he didn't think he'd ever get to hear. 

Streams of tears poured down his cheeks, relieved to finally be free, as he doubled over and sobbed into his teddy bear. 

Whomever this Frog-man was, he really wanted to meet him, to thank him. 

He watched the various clips of his mom again and again until he collapsed from exhaustion at around eleven PM. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto doesn't know what his dad looks like but he just assumes he had blonde hair as he himself has blond hair. 
> 
> And TV's are rare in the Shinobi community as most Shinobi view it as a waste of time and space as there are far more productive things one could do than stare at a box. All the games children play have some sort of teaching or skill behind them as well.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


	4. An agreement

_Every strategic retreat is part of a strategic advance._

\- Nara Shikaku

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk in a meditative state, his pipe lay unlit in the pocket of his white robe; he needed all his wits about him. The simple yet elegant wooden doors were opened silently and a man with black hair, eyes like an icy abyss, and a square face padded into the office.

"Hokage-sama" Fugaku bowed politely.

"Uchiha-dono." The Hokage bowed his head in response.

An unidentifiable tension hung heavy in the air once the two men had greeted each other. 

Fugaku knew not the reason as to why he had been summoned, he only had hunches and ideas and none of them were positive. It wasn't too far-fetched a theory that the Hokage already knew of the planned coup, the man had eyes and ears everywhere, and it would be chopping the block for them all. If that was the case, he'd have to act quickly, evacuate as many of his Clan members as possible. 

"Now let's get straight to the point," the Hokage announced and Fugaku stiffened at the tone, "I wish to make Itachi the next Hokage." 

Well, whatever Fugaku had been expecting it wasn't that. 

"Pardon?" The unflappable man asked after five seconds of staring. 

"I am asking you permission, as a father and Clan Head, to allow Itachi to come under my tuition and guidance so that I can train him to be the next Hokage." Hiruzen elaborated, silently enjoying that he managed to catch the man flat-footed.

Fugaku's mind stalled momentarily before springing back to life to examine and analyse the current situation and tried to pinpoint what the Hokage's intentions were. He could think up multiple hidden agendas that the old man might have. He didn't have any proof, however, and all of his very plausible theories could not be acted upon because of it. They would have to postpone the coup, wait to see if the Hokage kept to his promise.

He had to take this at face value. 

"I don't see why not. Itachi is a very talented and promising young man, with a bit of grooming and polishing he could easily become Hokage at the age of eighteen. Possibly even before that considering all I know of the boy." Hiruzen added, taking Fugaku's silence as hesitation. 

'We will need to brush up on Itachi's social skills though. He will have to be a military leader and a figure of the public after all.' The Hokage began to form a more detailed lesson plan in his head.

"It is an honour Hokage-sama, to have my son considered for the position. I give my blessing as his father and Clan Head." Fugaku recited, his mind was blank as he repressed his hopeful thoughts. 

The Uchiha Clan Head bowed but as he turned to leave the Hokage made one final comment, "Do you have anything else you would like to bring up Fugaku-dono?" 

The Hokage knew, without a doubt. 

"No, but thank you for the offer." Fugaku did not take the olive branch that was extended to him; mistaking it for a bramble. 

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh and reached for his pipe and a packet of Wave tobacco as he watched the man continue on his warpath. 

"History is an annoyingly repetitive lady." He muttered, lighting his pipe with a click of his fingers and deeply inhaling the smoke of his second favourite drug - coffee coming in a close first.

Tsunade often went into fits when she was younger about her sensei's drug abuse problem but as she got older she too became an abuser. Life seemed to do that to people.

* * *

Naruto bounded out of his General Ninja Education (GNE for short) class with a blinding smile on his face that could light up the whole world. In his bag sat his test on Chakra Properties, with a big 57% and a _well done_ at the top. 

He sprinted as fast as he could towards the main library: ducking under people's legs, weaving between the pop-up stalls and booths, passing shops, and cutting across the main road until he finally made it to the gigantic white building. Saito was waiting at the bottom of the steps for him, as she had done every Wednesday² and Saturday for the past four weeks. 

"Saito!" Naruto yelled and leapt into the tired girl's arms, who only just managed to catch him. 

"Oof, Naruto you're getting heavy." She pretended to complain, huffing and puffing dramatically. 

Naruto pouted and levelled his best glare at the girl, "No I'm not! I haven't grown at all since the last time you saw me." Naruto muttered, he was rather self-conscious about his short stature, plus it had only been a week - Saito had been on a C-ranked mission.

"So..." Saito started, giving him a prompting look, "Did you get your tests back?" She asked when the boy doesn't respond to her hint.

"Oh yeah! I got my Chakra test back but not ma maths test 'cause the teacher is takin' so long to mark it and he keeps sayin' that he has more importan' tests to mark like from the older grades. Which is so unfair!" Naruto ranted, his fast pace making his speech go out the window and most of the words got all mashed together. 

Saito chuckled as she slowly deciphered what the boy had said. 

"Teachers have to do that. The higher grades take priority, after all, it's just the pecking order." She explained as she made her way up the stairs. 

Naruto simply nodded but didn't actually process any of her words as he was too busy trying to stand in his own shadow. 

"Do you wanna see it!" He asked a tinge of nervousness bordering his excited tone. 

"Of course." Saito smiled at Naruto who was radiating sunshine at this point. 

He took out his brown envelope from his bag and handed her the test as if it was his life's work.

"Well done Naruto! This is amazing, so much better than your last test." Saito exclaimed, smiling encouragement at the small boy. 

When he had done his practice test with her he had only gotten a 50% but in the actual test he had gotten a higher mark, perhaps it was just a fluke or the boy simply worked best under pressure. 

"You know what, this is deserving of a reward. Three bowls of ramen on me." She promised. 

Naruto's smile was enough to get the two ladies who were passing by to awww and gush. Naruto preened under the attention. 

"But before we can go and get ramen you have to do your homework and do you have any tests to study for?" Saito asked. 

Naruto considered lying to her, saying that no he didn't have any tests to study for but she would know that he had lied to her, and then she would never buy him ramen again. Getting ramen later was much better than never getting it ever again. 

"Yes," he admitted with a sigh, "history on Monday and a Taijutsu spar this Friday." He grumbled. 

Saito smiled knowingly and led him to the back of the library. Once seated at a table she made him take out his voice recorder, history booklet, and a notebook. He fiddled with the handheld voice recorder for a bit and then took out a small green circular tape that is about the same size as his palm and places it into the slot labelled play. His history teacher's full and level voice rang out in the almost empty library.

While he was taking notes, Saito was colour coding certain sentences and words from the pages that he had to learn from his booklet. Naruto learnt the easiest through pictures and colour and movement, mainly movement. Which made studying most subjects rather difficult but she had an idea she wanted to try out today. Something her sensei had helped her with.

'Thankfully the history booklet has a lot of pictures.' She thought to herself as she capped her highlighter.

Now Naruto just needed to draw up some mind maps and then they could do his homework.

"Okay, so what homework do you have to do today?" She asked him once he had finished. 

"Uh...Math, GNE, and Literature." He read aloud from assignment sheets. 

They decided to start with Math. 

"Find and complete the pattern." Naruto read aloud and stared at the sheet in front of him. 

After about ten minutes there was the scratching of a pencil and Naruto was drawing ladybugs and filling in their dots. 

"So what's the pattern?" 

"Every third bug has five spots." He said and Saito nodded with approval and smiled at him - he was right. He then moved on to the next problem. 

There were five questions where you had to spot and complete the pattern, then there were two logic problems or otherwise known as word problems (Naruto struggled the most here), then there were ten basic calculation questions and finally, he had to draw up a simple line graph. Saito only had to help him with the word problems and the last few calculations. 

"GNE next?" She asked and reached for the two paged worksheet. 

"Draw and colour in the Shinobi below with the appropriate clothes for a basic retrieval mission: eg. A stolen artefact." Saito read, she remembered doing this! She also remembered getting in an argument with her uncle because he didn't seem to think that pink was an appropriate colour. 

"Umm, I'd need to draw pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a head wrap?" Naruto suggested hesitantly. 

"Yes and what else?" She prompted but after seeing his blank expression she helped him out a bit.

"Are the clothes going to be baggy with lots of material or form-fitting? Will your ninja wear a heavy armoured vest or chain-mail? Is the headwrap going to cover his whole head and mouth or just his hair? What weapons would your Shinobi carry?" 

"Hmmm." Naruto scratched his head and stared at the blank Shinobi form on the worksheet. 

Saito could practically hear the cogs turning in the boys head. 

"Form-fitting 'cause he would need to move fast to catch the bad guy. Chain-mail 'cause it's light. Just the head 'cause the mask thingy will make it hard to breathe -" 

"Are you sure about that? What about bugs and dirt?" Saito interjected. 

"Oh, um then he'll hafta wear a face mask thingy." He corrected himself before continuing, "uh some kunai, shuriken and maybe poison that could stop the guy?" 

"Yes." Saito ruffled the boys surprisingly coarse hair, she wondered when last it had been washed with conditioner and shampoo instead of that orange-scented soap that Naruto smelt like and probably used to wash his hair. 

Naruto was soon drawing away, scribbling notes in the provided boxes explaining what he had drawn and the reasons for them; as was required. He then grabbed his colours and carefully started to colour in, as if he was afraid of wasting the crayon. He coloured the top a dark, almost black, navy blue and the pants a dirty green/brown colour - as Saito had recommended because no shadows are completely black and they lived in Konoha after all which was famous for its gargantuan trees and sprawling forests. 

His GNE homework continued in a similar fashion, he was given an example of a situation and had to write down what weapon, outfit and reaction would be best suited for the given situation. 

"You are being chased by an enemies' civilian guards, what would you use to slow them down?" Saito read-aloud for the young boy, who currently found stacking all of his stationery into a tower far more interesting than doing his homework. He was acting all antsy and fiddling with everything; time for a break.

"Naruto, please. We're almost done then we can take a break." Saito pleaded, carding her hand through her short curls. 

The boy huffed, sounding as if he was a horse, and forced his hands away from the impressive structure he had been building; he had been planning to use his ruler as a drawbridge...somehow. 

Saito repeated the question and it took Naruto about five minutes and a clue to get the answer, "I'd throw down some Makibishi!" ³

"Good, now write that down," Saito responded, trying to keep her energy up and a smile on her face. It was nearing half-past four and she was exhausted, her sensei had put her through the wringer today. 

Once they had packed up, she got up out of her chair and made her way towards the exit, Naruto trailing behind her. She marched down the steps, hid Naruto's bag under a bush, took a sharp left, and went into the alleyway between the library and the post office, she then hopped over the wooden fence and Naruto scrambled up after her like a nimble kitten. 

"Race you!" She yelled and ran onto the street - there was only one more block before they reached the fields. 

An impish grin broke out on Naruto's face and laughter bubbled up and out as he sprinted after the Genin who had leapt down and disappeared into the afternoon crowd of shoppers and wandering Shinobi. He hoped she didn't lead him into the Civilian district again, he wasn't allowed to run on the rooftops there. _'Which is stupid._ ' He thought as he climbed onto the roof of some building.

Thankfully she didn't; instead, she leapt off one of the Akimichi owned grocery stores and onto the dirt track that ran around the entire village. Naruto was soon on her heels. Saito raced a couple of metres down the track before diving into the tall grass and watching as Naruto sprinted passed. She giggled to herself and sprawled out on her back, calming her pulse and steadying her breathing. She would call him back; eventually. 

Saito tilted her head back and glanced up at the steadily sloping hill of yellow grass that plateaued and led into a forest. The official training grounds were in those forests and if one walked through all of them - following the footpaths - after a while, one would reach the path that leads up to the top of the Hokage mountain. It would be quite the steep climb though. The Fourth years normally had an outing there at the end of the first term.

"I wonder where Naruto is." She mumbled, staring up at the sky and arguing with herself to get up, despite how comfortable the ground was feeling.

"You tricked me!" Naruto yelled and bounced on top of Saito, knocking all the air out of her. 

He was trying to be scary and was glaring at her full force with his glacier-like blue eyes, but he looked so adorable instead. (Like a pouting kitten.) Saito couldn't help but giggle-snort and then began to ferociously tickle the boy so that he would get off of her and as revenge for jumping on her. 

"I'm a Shinobi Naruto. That's what we do." She responded and winked at him and he retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her. 

"Okay, okay, the first stance," Saito instructed, getting down to business. 

Naruto bent his knees, widened his legs, and cocked his fists. 

"Don't hold your thumbs." Saito corrected. 

"Good now run through the other three." She instructed, examining him with as much precision as a scientist looking at a strange phenomenon. 

Naruto shifted his left foot back, dodged the invisible attack, paused and then slipped into the third stance which was only slightly different from the first. It was the most basic combination of the Twirling Leaf martial art style.⁴ It was very effective though, aiming for the vital or soft points using your hardpoints: heels of your palms, forehead, elbows, and the heels of your feet. 

Naruto ran through the sequence again and again until Saito was happy that she saw no obvious flaws. She was only a Genin, however.

"Okay so Naruto if you don't mind, I want to test out an idea I have." She said calmly. 

Once the boy had nodded in agreement, she pulled the notes she grabbed off the table out of her pocket and unfolded them, "Which tactic did the Senju use to defeat the Kõga Clan." 

"If you can't just tell me, act it out, and provide explanations whenever you can. Pretend you're telling me a story." Saito instructed when she noticed Naruto's scrunched up face. 

"Uh okay...so they sent in their very best! Who pretended to be beggars and unassomming, unasooming..." 

"Unassuming." Saito supplied. 

"Right that. They pretended to be those people and scouted out the place and then snuck in by disguising themselves like flowers, which worked 'cause the Kõga Clan didn't use Chakra much like they only used it to make themselves strong and fast." He smiled up at her, seeking her approval, and then pretended to sneak around, to creep into the leaders' bedrooms and then 'killed' them with a kunai - he substituted the men with large stones. 

"Once the Kõga leaders were dead, they then rescued the Senju heiress and blew the compound sky high." Cue dramatic explosion noises, "And it's called the Disguise-and-diverge tactic." Naruto finished, which Saito was grateful for as he had gotten very loud during his reenactment and she was sure someone would soon come and scold them for all the noise. Then she'd get into even more trouble at home.

"Yes good, so you know how that went. What year was this?" She asked, before looking down at the sheet. 

"Uh...768 ADC ⁵," Naruto answered, unsure. 

Saito chuckled at the attempted guess, "No it was 437 ADC." She said, signing the numbers and letters as she did so and getting him to copy them. 

"At least I got the seven right." He muttered to himself. 

"Yes, yes. Next question. Which Clans were involved in the first Alliance Treaty of 489 ADC?" 

She put her hands on the top of her head and pretended to howl at the imaginary moon.

"The Hatake Clan?" Naruto guessed and beamed when she nodded.

(They were playing Charades as a way to learn and teach.)

She then folded her hands and meowed 

"Neko...Nekotama!" Naruto shouted out.

They continued like this for a whole hour, Saito asking him questions and jogging his memory with actions and silly sounds, which she made him copy and memorize so that he would remember the information better. He also reenacted a few scenes. 

* * *

The two children walked back to the library in silence, Naruto's brain was well stuffed and Saito was officially drained. 

"Hey, Saito. What did you do today?" Naruto asked quietly. 

"Hm? Oh...um...Genjutsu training mostly, then endurance workouts and then some team exercises." Saito had not been prepared for that question; she was too tired. She wondered if she was even allowed to disclose her Genin training regime to an Academy student; well she hadn't given him any details so she was sure it was fine. 

"But aren't you the Support? Why you training in Genjutsu?" Naruto asked, confused, and handed her a stick of dango from the small tray that he had just bought from the vendor close by. 

"Well yeah, I have decided to specialize in medicine and first aid but as I play the Support role in my team I have to be average or good in other fields as well; all Shinobi have to be. _You can't be a one-trick pony_." She quoted her sensei's favourite line, "Also a Support doesn't only do just medical stuff or poisons, those are just the two most common specialities. Genjutsu is also another common one and it happens to be something I'm good at." She trailed off for a bit, "Do you even get what I'm saying?" 

"Kinda?" Naruto chuckled nervously before moving onto his second stick of Dango.

So that was a no then. 

'He's only six. He has plenty of time to improve.' Saito reassured herself as she watched Naruto retrieve his bag from under the bush. The library was closed now; so that the librarian and monitors could tidy up and count the books. 

Glancing at her watch she realised it was almost six o'clock and the sun would be going down soon...and there it goes, taking all of its feeble winter warmth with it. 

"It's going to rain tonight too." She muttered when she noticed the dark clouds steadily approaching from the east. She suppressed a shiver as the wind nipped at her neck and under her shirt; Naruto was unbothered by the sudden temperature change even though he wore shorts and a t-shirt. 

"Kids. Don't feel the cold until they do." Saito grumbled, discreetly tugging her lime green coat closer to her body. She wasn't on a mission, she was allowed to complain. She hoped Naruto had forgotten her earlier promise so that she could just go home. 

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen!" Naruto chanted while skipping along the road. 

Saito sighed and then checked her wallet, just enough for three bowls of Ichiraku Ramen. 

They made their way to the small stand and were greeted jovially by the ramen vendor. The other customer who was there, an Akimichi Jonin, nodded grimly at them before returning to her meal. 

Naruto hoisted himself up onto the barstool and, without even greeting him, began to excitedly jabber away to the 30-year-old vendor. 

"Good evening, Ichiraku-san," Saito said with a small bow of her head before taking her seat. 

"What can I get you two today?" Teuchi asked her with his usual smile. 

"Three bowls of miso ramen!" Naruto butted in loudly, bouncing slightly on his stool. 

"Coming right up!" Teuchi declared and bustled over to the kitchen. 

Soon three steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them and Naruto dug into the first bowl as if it was his last meal. 

"Aren' you havin' any Saito?" He asked with a mouth full of noodles. 

She shook her head and explained that she wasn't hungry but then her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. Naruto's face scrunched up and his brow furrowed, he looked as if he was trying to solve some high-grade math equation. After a long minute, he nodded satisfactorily and pushed one of the bowls towards Saito before digging back into his one.

Saito felt as if the Emperor's son himself had just proposed to her. (Honoured, flattered and shocked.)

"Wowee aren't you special. Having _the_ Uzumaki Naruto sharing his ramen with you." Teuchi teased before releasing a guttural laugh that seemed to make the windows rattle. It was a heartwarming and joyful sound. 

She ate in silence, listening as Naruto regaled his tales of his time at the Academy so far. Saito suspected that only half of them were true, he had only been there for two months so there was no way had he been sent on his first mission or beaten his teacher in a spar or battled a giant squid. 

Once they had finished, she walked Naruto to his apartment building - he had discovered a short cut last week so it took half the time to get there. It was now pitch black outside, the angry-looking clouds blocking out the moon and stars, much to Naruto's disappointment. 

She gave him one last hug goodbye; he clung to her and refused to let go. 

"Come on Naruto. I need to get home." She pleaded, her mom would be getting worried soon and she had chores to do and supper to prepare and baths to run. 

Naruto gave her his best puppy eyes that even the Old Man would have caved under but Saito did not. He thought about begging her to stay but that might make her angry and then she would never want to see him again, so he let go. She promised to see him on Saturday; he thought it was too far away but he nodded and tried to smile.

When she was down on the street, she glanced up at the badly painted building and in her mind, she swore she'd put her plan into motion, soon but not now. Right now she has to race home to help her mother, aunts and grandmother prepare dinner. 

* * *

The moment she entered through the door and announced her presence it began to rain. There was no build-up from drizzle to downpour, it just came down in buckets and tubs. You could've sworn a whole ocean was coming down. Fickle Fire Country weather.

Then came the lightning and the thunder - a beast raging in the sky - and in the little apartment in that whitewashed building sat Naruto, cowering under his blanket with only his toys for company.

He bit his lip and covered his ears and chanted in his head that he would not cry or scream.

'Saito why did you have to leave so soon!'

* * *

Naruto's face:

what glacier blue looks like:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ² It's Wednesday my dudes.
> 
> ³ Makibishi is a traditional ninja tool that resembles a sparse sea urchin and is thrown down on the ground so that pursuers will stand on them and it'll go through their foot. It's like as if a drawing pin and a Lego brick had a devil child.
> 
> ⁴ you know how you get karate, judo ect. That's basically what it is.
> 
> ⁵ ADC: After Discovery of Chakra  
> BDC: Before Discovery of Chakra


	5. Season of beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, but I am proud of what I managed to achieve. Enjoy ~

Darkness, all-encompassing and strangling; a steel rope tightening around his neck. It was dead silent and empty. With not even the rustle of wind or the feeling of air. It was so dark. Too dark.

A Shinobi should not fear the shadows, they are supposed to be one _with_ the shadows. But here he was afraid. Terrified. The darkness crept upon him, as silent as an assassin, and pulled him down. He couldn't scream, nothing came out. No air was in his lungs. 

_Nothing!_

He just fell, seemingly forever.

Logically, at the back of his screaming mind, he knew that this place was not real. A Genjutsu for training perhaps? He could break it then! This could all be over.

He flared his Chakra, once, twice, yet the familiar rushing warmth he had known since birth did not respond. His Chakra pools resembled his surroundings, empty, silent and dead.

_What was happening!_

Suddenly he landed with a thud, like that of a dropped book, onto a floor made of tatami mats. It was wet and sticky and smelt like rust. He lay there in confusion for a couple of moments before realisation dawned on him. He was lying in blood. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and squinted at the sudden change in lighting, muggy moonlight streamed through an open window and through the rice paper doors, casting a soft light into the hallway. Highlighting the piles of bodies dramatically; a scene fit for a stage drama. 

Carefully and shakily, he got to his feet. He felt over a hundred years old. It was if all his muscles had been scooped out and replaced with jelly and his bones with cotton wool. He stumbled down the eerie hallway and forcefully kept his eyes in front of him and well away from the faces of the still-warm bodies. He almost expected them to rise back up from the dead and start chasing him. 

This place seemed...familiar, harbouring both good and bad memories and emotions that he couldn't quite place. Everything in his mind was a blur and static filled his ears.

_Who was he?_

_What was this place?_

_Who were all these people?_

_What his name?_

He couldn't remember. 

Using the walls and furniture he dragged himself along the winding hallway, everywhere he looked death stared him in the face. Mocking him with its particular shade of red and unforgettable stench. It was all he could see, everything else was grey, and it was all he could smell. 

Finally, the never-ending funhouse hallway opened up into a courtyard. It was paved with a mixture of smooth marble, rough granite and concrete, with well-manicured lawns beyond it and beds of flowers and bushes. Houses similar to the one behind him encircled the courtyard. In the centre was a pond, with what he assumed were vibrantly coloured and fragrant flowers floating on top. He didn't have time to admire them; however, as all, he could focus on was the ocean of blood cascading down the steps and invading the beautiful courtyard.

There were footsteps in the blood, walking away from the horrific macabre scene. Perfect footsteps, not smudged in any way - it as if was someone had been strolling through the park. 

Disgust brewed in the pit of his stomach. 

Then he spotted a shadowy figure, on the other side of the yard and he froze. It was a boy with shoulder-length black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a blasé expression on his face as if he hadn't just _murdered_ over hundreds of people and he had red eyes with a spinning, three-pronged tomoe in the middle. He was wearing grey, lightweight armour that was splattered with red, a white mask hung from his hip and there were two swords strapped to his back.

The disgust evolved into rage and burned through him but then halted halfway out of his throat when the boy smirked. He knew that face. He knew it well. He saw it in the mirror every morning.

It was him. 

* * *

Itachi lurched forward, his fists clenching around his futon. His eyes frantically scanned the shadows in his room, his Sharingan glowing like a blacksmith's coals in the night.

It was still dark out. 4 am according to his alarm clock. Most of the Clan wouldn't even be up yet and the oil lanterns outside weren't lit, meaning the servants weren't awake either. 

With a shuddered sigh, Itachi closed his eyes, fought back the tears, steadied his breathing and calmed his racing heart.

'Shut everything out. Lock it all up for later.'

He then slowly rolled out of bed, being aware of his bandaged wounds, washed his face and then kneeled on the bamboo prayer mat in the corner of his room and quietly chanted the Uchiha doctrine. The code that they lived by, to be of the Clan is to be for the Clan.

" - Knowledge is the most valuable resource, it is to be hoarded and only shared within the Clan. As an Uchiha I am to ensure the prosperity and survival of my family and Clan, I am to protect them and do whatever it takes to keep them safe. For the legacy of my ancestors, I will fight." Itachi recited in a low voice.

Once he was done he lit a scented candle, walked outside and placed it on the stone stand that was on the edge of the courtyard, there were two other candles there as well. Then he continued on with his morning routine, checked up on the sleeping Sasuke - he was sprawled on the floor like a starfish, which made him smile - and then he left for the Hokage Tower for his lessons with the Third.

* * *

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke called out, knocking on his brother's door, "Breakfast is ready." 

No response. 

"Itachi-nii, are you awake?" He called again, banging harder on the door.

Was his brother sick? Did he leave early again? Or was he still doing his morning training? 

Sasuke glared fire at the door before deciding to see for himself. He cracked open the door and peeked inside. No one was there and Itachi's uniform was gone.

"Hnnnnn." Sasuke groaned childishly, Itachi had left without training with him again! He was so busy lately. 

The dark-haired boy trudged back to the kitchen with a small scowl on his face, plopped down at the breakfast table and started to eat his rice. 

"What is the matter Sasuke?" His grandmother asked, looking up from her sewing. 

"Itachi left for his Jonin duties already," Sasuke mumbled, picking at his chicken. 

"Oh." His grandmother said simply before reprimanding him for playing with his food. 

Once Sasuke had finished eating, he left his bowls on the counter for the servants to collect and then joined the other Uchiha children in the compound's training ground for their morning warm-ups, run and katas. Then he visited his father in his study for the morning greeting. 

"Sasuke!" His mother snapped at him while he was rushing out the door - his hair still wet from his shower, "Put a coat on, it's cold outside and please go dry your hair." She told him while loading up her pouches with weapons and doing final uniform checks, she was heading out to her post on the East side of Konoha today. It would be her first rotation since she'd had Sasuke.

The 7-year-old marched back to his room, a pout on his face, and pulled on a jacket and his favourite blue beanie and then rushed back down the hallway. His cousins would leave without him if he didn't hurry up. 

Mikoto let out an exasperated yet loving sigh, that only a mother can produce when she saw the beanie on Sasuke's head. When he hurried passed her - going to grab his bento box - she deftly plucked the beanie off his head and at the same time used an E-ranked wind ninjutsu, Breeze, to dry his hair. It made it stick up in every direction, like a burnt thistle. 

"Mom!" Sasuke moaned, trying to flatten to his hair.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." His grandfather barked from behind his newspaper, making Sasuke flinch as he hadn't seen or heard the man enter. 

He muttered a soft _sorry_ and all was forgiven.

Then with a kiss on the cheek, his mother finally set him free with only a, "Be back before sundown!" - yelled after him. 

The Uchiha children walked in one big clump down the centre path of the Clan compound, out the front gate and down the well-trodden path towards the village proper. Out of all the Clan compounds the Uchiha's were the second furthest away from the village, the Aburame's coming in first. 

The children didn't make lots of noise or laugh or yell as a group of children were expected to do, instead, they chatted quietly amongst themselves. They weren't in the safety of their Clan compound, hidden by its high walls and protected, they had to be alert. (If the Hyuga heiress could be kidnapped from her own home, they easily could be taken in the streets.)

Once they reached the Academy grounds, they all signed themselves in, were Chakra scanned and then went their separate ways. Sasuke was now alone.

He watched with barely veiled interest as the other children ran up to their friends and began chatting of all the things that had happened over the weekend and what games they planned to play on the playground - for some they'd been friends since diapers, for others, this was their companion for the month. 

"Look at the hair ribbon daddy got for me! It's all the way from Moon Country." One of the girls boasted, giving a twirl. 

"Woah it's so pretty! They say Moon Country makes the best silks and fabric in the whole world!" Another one commented. 

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the boring conversation and went over to his assigned desk, right next to the Hyuga heiress, and opened up its top to check his timetable, which was simply routine at this point as he'd already memorized it. 

'Geography, Literature, Maths, Arts and then break. Then GNE, Taijutsu and Weapons training.' He read out in his head. 

"Does anyone have the answers to the Math homework!" One kid yelled, "I left mine at home."

He was getting frantic now. 

"Shikamaru, please I know you did it." 

The Nara heir mumbled a reply that Sasuke couldn't pick up. 

"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver!" 

Sasuke continued to ignore everything around him and returned to his History assignment, it was only due next week but he might as well do something constructive while he waited for the teacher to arrive. 

"What strategy did the Minamoto employ to defeat the Miyazaki in the battle of 345." He read the second to last question under his breath and quickly answered it as if he was being timed.

"Uh, Sasuke-san," A small, hesitant voice broke him out of his thoughts, "C-can I b-borrow-b-borrow a sharpener."

Hinata curled in on herself when Sasuke stared blankly at her.

The Uchiha and Hyuga had many similar customs, one of them being the way they held themselves in public, with the Uchiha being slightly more reclusive and preferring to keep to themselves, while the Hyuuga more prideful and cold. Of course, that was a matter of intense debate between the more casual Clans: Which one was the bigger asshole? 

Sasuke silently handed her his sharpener and then returned to his homework. 

"State when the rivalry between the Hatake and the Inuzuka Clans began." 

'Hmph, piece of cake.' He thought to himself and wrote down the answer. 

There were exactly six minutes left until 6:30 which was when school officially started, most of the children were seated and Daichii-sensei was literally just outside, chatting to one of the other teachers as they walked into the building. Suddenly there was a bang, cutting off all conversations, and Uzumaki Naruto came hurtling in. 

"I'm not late am I?" He asked breathlessly, a wild gleam in his eyes, his hair was tousled from the wind and had a few leaves and sticks stuck in it. 

"No, you just made it," Choji responded, ever the polite and kind one. Most of the other kids were giggling and whispering. 

"Do you think he pulled another stupid prank again?"

Sasuke heard from behind him. 

"Wouldn't be surprised. My mommy says I should stay away from troublemakers like him, he's a bad influence." 

"What does that mean?" 

"That..he..uh...will turn us into idiots." The girl stammered, pretending to know the answer.

Naruto was either unphased or completely oblivious to what was being said about him as he made his way to his desk near the back. 

Daiichi-sensei then walked in and began registration, had them all recite the oath - _With my hands I fight for my village, with my mind I sharpen its blade, with my breath I protect it from harm and my Hokage's will I shall obey -_ and then dived straight into Geography. Lecturing them about weather patterns and how to spot if a cold front was coming or monsoon and drew cloud diagrams on the board that they were expected to copy down. She then handed out worksheets which were to be completed and handed in by the end of the lesson. 

"If you need help, simply come to my desk." She reminded them and then sat down and started to mark, muttering comments every now and then. 

From what Sasuke could hear most of the third years weren't doing too well in Geography. 

When the bell ringer ran passed their classroom - ringing the bell far too gleefully - everyone stood up, stretched and then got out their storybooks and scrolls and waited for the teacher to arrive, chatting amongst themselves. 

Daichii-sensei was busy gathering up her papers and mentally running through her next few classes - she taught geography, maths _and_ Chakra theory - before rushing out the door.

After five minutes, a striking Kunoichi glided into their classroom, wearing an elegant yet simple sky blue Kimono with a lily pattern embroidered into it and her long hazel brown hair was pinned up with bejewelled hairpins. It was Kuruma Akina, their Literature teacher and she also taught Arts for the higher grades. (Music, dancing, tea ceremonies and court culture) She was also the 'hottest teacher', according to his cousin in the graduating class, Sasuke hadn't understood what he was talking about. When he had asked his mother what that meant she had simply laughed and told him that she'd explain it to him when he was older. This had annoyed him, he hadn't wanted to wait until he was older. He bet Itachi knew when he was his age.

"Good morning everyone, can I ask you all to close your textbooks," excitement was brewing in the air, "for today we will be writing." The excitement crashed and burned. 

"You may either write a short story or a poem. The theme is Spring. It has to be longer than five lines and no more than ten." She explained in her usual airy and light tone, it was like a trickling stream in a meditation garden.

"Come now. There is no need for those long and mournful faces, do not despair, because you only need to look outside for inspiration." She encouraged them all, floating about the classroom with a pleasant smile on her face. 

The children were disappointed, they had hoped to watch a video or to go outside to play, but they complied and took out either a notebook or exam pad from their desk.

'Spring...Spring...Flowers, bunnies, bees, warmer days, rain.... it rains every season...' Sasuke continued to stare outside, waiting for an idea to hit him, even though he didn't like writing poetry or stories he would do his best.

Hard work betrayed none, as his mother liked to say.

Not everyone seemed to share his values; however, "Poetry is stupid and girly! How's it supposed to help me become a Shinobi." Some kid in the front exclaimed half an hour into the lesson, throwing his pencil onto his blank page. 

Kuruma Akina, to her credit, barely reacted to his outburst and simply smiled softly at the young boy and stated, "It is important for Shinobi to develop hobbies: baking, gardening, sewing, painting, writing...Or are you telling me you'd like to do nothing else than train and go on missions? To be a machine?" 

The boy was obviously uncomfortable with her calm tone and demeanour; for him, it was much worse getting told off like this than someone yelling. 

"And even if you do not like it, Literature is a subject you have to do and pass until year four." Their strange teacher continued, a threat hidden in her words. 

* * *

" - Now, I'm sure most of you know, civilian maths is a lot different from Shinobi maths. For one the maths taught here at the Academy is far more useful. You will all have to use it someday, whether that is to calculate the speed of which to throw your kunai or how much of that ingredient you'd need to add into your poison." Daichii-sensei paused in the middle of her shrill rant to catch her breath, "So I do not want to hear one more complaint about the sums or how useless they seem or how _My friend Yuki doesn't have to do this so why should I?_ " 

The woman had been at her wit's end at the beginning of class and had snapped when one of the civilian born Shinobi (of which there were only three) had complained. Which then lead into a nice long, shrill, lecture. 

"Am I clear!" She barked, making most of the kids flinch and there were even a few sniffles and tears heard, no one dared to look, however. 

"Yes ma'am." A few, well-trained ones responded which was echoed a few moments later by the other children. 

The woman slumped into her chair and carelessly pulled out more tests to mark. 

"Become a teacher they said, it'll be easy they said. The pay is great and no danger. Perfect for a Chunin in your situation." She grumbled while aggressively crossing and circling with her red pen. 

Everyone in the class silently took out their workbooks and began to do the sums on the board. They didn't have a death wish. 

When the bell ringer ran passed their classroom, no one dared to move a muscle. Not until their teacher distractedly waved at them and gave them permission to go and have a small snack. The life and energy of the class were revived, now matching the colourful decorations and educational posters that branded the room as a year 1 classroom. 

All the kids happily rushed to the back of the class, took out their bento boxes from their compartment in the shelf and instantly gravitated into small groups. They proudly showed off their bento's contents to their friends and peers and, despite the rule against it, shared some of their snacks amongst their friends.

Sasuke sat with his usual group, a bunch of boys and three girls, all from small Clans or Shinobi families.

They chatted about the new movie that was coming to theatres, the fort that they'd built over the weekend and what they were doing in their training.

They complained about siblings and gushed over their cooler older siblings, Sasuke was happy to tell them all about his most recent training session with Itachi (they hung on his every word). He also told them about how busy he was as of late. He left before anyone woke up and was home well after Sasuke had gone to bed, he was also spending a lot more time than usual with Shisui. (He didn't say any of this though.)

"That's so cool." 

"Your brother is amazing, a Jonin at thirteen and taking on high-ranked missions."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving us soon hey Sasuke-san?" One of the boys joked and Sasuke just laughed and nodded.

"Pack up your lunches please and sit on the carpet!" Their Art teacher announced, appearing in the middle of the classroom in a puff of smoke, much to the children's awe. 

The young woman, about eighteen years old, pulled out three crates of random bits and bobs from a storage scroll and set them down in front of the group of children. She then took out a toolbox, a bottle of screws, pieces of paper, magazines, glue and bottles of paint. 

"Now today I had something planned for your guys but then I got all of these," she indicated to the basket full of tests and workbooks next to the desk, "to mark and grade by the end of recess." 

Some of the more understanding ones pitied her. 

"So this is free for all. Paint, build, draw...whatever. As long as you're doing something constructive and don't disturb me." She tells them while unpacking her basket. 

"Do we have to sit at our desks?" Ino asked, hoping she could chat more with her friends. 

"No, you don't but put down newspapers on the floor first." Their Arts teacher said absent-mindedly, chewing on her red pen as she stared at the memo.

The group of children cheered, pushed back their desks and then grabbed a bunch of newspapers to lay on the floor. Once that was done they all charged towards the front of the classroom and grabbed whatever caught their eye.

It was chaos. 

Sasuke watched from the sidelines as the other children pushed and shoved each other to get the things they wanted, he didn't want to get involved in that. Shikamaru had the same idea and slouched on the wall next to him, muttering troublesome every now and then. 

Once the hoard of crazed seven-year-olds filtered away and sat down with their friends, jabbering away eagerly about the plans for their creation, Sasuke examined what was left. 

A few magazines, stickers, a light bulb, coloured paper, some buttons and gemstones, wire, sticks, a tin can and pompoms. 

Sasuke didn't know what to make so he just stared at everything until an idea came to him. 

'I can make a card for Itachi-nii and one for mom. Granny too.' He decided and grabbed the coloured paper, magazines and stickers. 

"Heya, can ya pass me the wire and sticks." An energetic voice broke him out of his planning and he instinctively clutched his things closer to him. 

It was Uzumaki Naruto: a troublemaker, prankster, always seen smiling and constantly falling asleep in class. He was apparently very dangerous. 

Silently Sasuke handed him the things he had asked for with a polite smile on his face and the blond boy beamed back at him before rushing back to his spot, just on the edge of a group of some boys - who were ignoring him. Naruto didn't seem to mind, he just sat there fiddling with the wire and sticks and scraps of metal - he was creating a Shinobi tower!

* * *

"Hokage-sama..."

"Yes Itachi-san, you have a question?" The old man asked as he stamped a document and signed his name - it was the request forms for more funding towards the ANBU, more medical supplies and weapons were needed.

"While I'm honoured I still do not see how I am the best choice to be the next Hokage, I can think of much more accomplished Shinobi and Uchiha than me." The boy commented calmly whilst reading a book about leadership styles.

"Hmm that may be true, your father himself could've been a candidate for the position; however, he has proven himself unloyal to the village." The Hokage trailed off, rereading the details of an S-ranked mission.

"What about Uchiha Shisui?" Itachi suggested.

"Ah yes, Shisui of the Shunshin, the Uchiha Clan's pride and joy," Hiruzen remembered how interested Danzo had been in the boy, "he is more than powerful enough and has a good head on his shoulders, according to reports, and he performed very well in the previous war. However; you are the one that is going to be the Clan Head of the Uchiha." The old man said, placing the paper into it's designated box.

Itachi caught the message loud and clear, Shisui was more than qualified for the position but he lacked the political power that Itachi had. Personally, he also couldn't imagine Shisui doing all of this paperwork or having to listen to arguments about money for hours on end. His best friend would go crazy. He was better suited to protecting Konoha from the shadows then behind a desk.

"It is a difficult situation," Itachi added his two cents in before putting his cloaking Genjutsu back up and returning to his book.

* * *

"Why can't I play with you guys!" Naruto yelled at the four sneering children, balling his fists and clenching his teeth so that he wouldn't punch the second-year in the face.

Saito wouldn't be very happy with him if he did, no matter how much the bully deserved it. 

"You're a monster that's why." The second-year boy stated, repeating the word he'd heard his dad mutter under his breath when they saw the blond boy playing in the park. He did not really understand what it meant. Naruto froze and his breath felt like ice in his lungs.

"He does have those whiskers." A stocky boy with small eyes stage whispered.

"Maybe they're Clan marks?" The only girl in the group commented, she was a gangly thing with sharp features - her mother said she looked like a proud dancer, her classmates said she resembled a rat. 

"You idiots! This loser is an _orphan_ , he doesn't have a Clan. He's useless. I bet he won't even make it to graduation." The leader jeered, looking down smugly at the boy. 

"Why did they let him in then if he doesn't have Shinobi parents?" The third boy asked rhetorically, a mean mocking grin marring his plain face as he leant into Naruto's personal space.

Naruto felt his blood boil. He did have Shinobi parents. He was meant to be here. He did have a Clan! There _had_ to be survivors out there and he was going to find them one day, dattebayo! 

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN AND I WILL BECOME AN AWESOME SHINOBI!" He announced, forgetting his promise to Saito and the one he made to the Old Man, and rushed at the girl, knocking her to the ground and then launching himself at the second year and landing a fist on his cheek.

The older boy was caught off guard but he didn't allow himself to get hit again and caught Naruto's leg and threw him on the ground and then stepped on his back as if he was squashing a bug.

"Don't make stuff up, there is no such thing as the Uzumaki Clan." The bully growled and kicked the downed boy in the stomach. 

Naruto urged himself to get up, to fight back...but he couldn't as his insides were burning - the boy had manipulated Chakra into that kick. Bitter tears rolled down his cheeks.

"There is such a thing."

* * *

"Alright, today we will be reviewing specialities and positions in a - "

A groan rang through the class. 

"Shut it! Or do you want to drill falling in and saluting instead?" 

The man was met with a disgruntled silence. 

"Hmph, thought so." He said and pulled out the old posters that had the basic specialities on them and the one that had the three positions and stuck them to the blackboard.

Then he turned around and faced all of them.

"Now as I'm sure you'll know the end of the term is coming up and that means group projects!" The middle-aged man fake cheered and everyone instantly glanced at their friends.

"And I'll be choosing your groups." He said gruffly. 

Some of the kids looked as if the world was ending; it warmed the cockles of his heart. 

Group projects and group assignments were very important in the Konoha Shinobi Academy, it helped the teachers see who worked well together, whose skills complimented whose and which person was best suited for what position in an Elite Genin team. 

"Okay so here are the groups: group 1 is Haruno Sakura with Tanaka Kenji and Yaomoto Tenshi." Sakura paled at the prospect of being the only girl in her group. Boys sucked.

"Group 2 is Nara Shikamaru with Akimichi Chouji and Hinata Hyuga. Group 3 is Midori Ito with Aburume Shino and Nakamura Kishi. Group 4 is Yamanaka Ino with Kohaku Aiki and Kadenokoji Sen," the three girls squeal and smile at each other, completely missing the look their teacher was sending them. 

"Right so, group 5 is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba," Sasuke raised his hand. 

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" The man was getting tired of all these interruptions. 

"Uh, pardon the interruption Sarutobi-sensei but Inuzuka Kiba is not here and will be off for this entire week -" 

The Chunin cut him off, "I am aware of the Inuzuka's traditions and know that he will be taking part in them this year. You'll be fine." 

Sasuke flushed pink, of course, he would know that. He was the teacher. Then realisation dawned on him, he will be doing the project with Uzumaki Naruto, the troublemaker. He would be doing everything himself!

"And finally group ten is Hoki Saiki, Shimura Riku and Raidou Yuma."

The man cleared his throat twice before reaching for the bottle on the desk, taking a quick sip of water and then continued talking, "You need to make a poster about your role-model, this can be your favourite Shinobi or a family member. The poster is to be A-3 in size and you have a week and a half to complete it," he pauses to take a breath, "Together you must decide whether or not you want to do three people, two people or one person, the fewer people the more detail. You must also write a paragraph about how this person inspires you." 

The Sarutobi teacher was met with blank faces and bored expressions.

"This project is to teach you about information gathering and cooperation. It's worth fifteen percent of your grade and yes, that number will get higher as you get older." He explained calmly, watching for their reactions - all of them instantly looked more interested. 

"I'll give you two lessons to work on your project but the rest is up to you." 

After a moment of silence and the handing out of papers, their teacher clapped his hands and announced, "On with the lesson!"

"Be sure to write this down, in an Elite Genin squad there are three positions: Spearhead, Scout and Support." He read aloud from the textbook, "The skillsets of these positions may vary but there is an outline that must be followed. The Spearhead is the main fighter, usually using long-ranged or close-ranged attacks. Talented in archery, Genjutsu, distance or passive Ninjutsu like coating weapons with elemental Chakra or they will be good at taijutsu, kenjutsu and use offensive and defensive ninjutsu." He paused to allow the children to write everything down. He had to repeat it a few times as well as explaining what some words meant.

"A Scout is a mid-range or close-range position but unlike the Spearhead, they don't fight unless they need to. Their skillset often includes: tracking, trap making, sensory, defensive and passive ninjutsu, stealth and Shurikenjutsu. They're the ones who will scout ahead and relay the information back to their team and Jonin leader." More scratching of pencils on paper. 

"When _do_ they fight?" Naruto asked without even raising his hand, he instantly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

He hadn't meant to blurt out the question, but there was a reason Sarutobi Kagayame was his favourite teacher. The man just chuckled and answered him.

"If they are discovered, for defence, to help out their team or as a distraction." 

Naruto nodded and then added the points in orange pen to his mind map, just like Saito had shown him. (She had also given him the colours, he had been hesitant to use them at first.)

His voice recorder sat on his desk and had been recording for most of the lesson. He had thought about skipping school for the rest of the day after what had happened at break-time but had decided against it (the Old Man would be very disappointed if he did, somehow he always knew).

He had been late though and had snuck through the window when Sarutobi-sensei was talking about what some project was for. 

"Then there is the Support, they usually are the medic or poison user. As the name suggests they support wherever they are needed, whether that is long-range, mid-range or short-range. Which means they are the generalist of the team, of course, they do have a range that they favour and are most comfortable in."

"So they're the least talented in the team." Someone from the second muttered.

"No! They're usually the best and most talented one on the team." Someone else hissed. 

"Their basic skillsets include Genjutsu, barrier and defensive ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, poisons or medicine and first aid or even medical ninjutsu but that is highly uncommon in a Genin squad and even in a Chunin squad." He then indicates to the poster that had pictures of where the Hitai-ate were to be placed for each position. 

Support: around the neck. 

Scout: on the left upper arm.

Spearhead: the forehead. 

"Remember no matter what your position maybe you are still expected to be passable in taijutsu, ninjutsu and Shurikenjutsu," he reminds them sternly before continuing on with his lecture, "When some of you become Rookie Genin you will not follow these guidelines as it takes 6 months to a year to settle into your squad, but you're welcome to wear it as whatever position you believe you are best suited for _if_ you graduate." He directed a predatory grin at the thirty children, only half of them would make it to graduation - the rest would be dropped down to General Corps. 

"A fun bit of trivia, the General Corps have the Konoha symbol in the middle of their chest plates. Near their sternum." He let the subtle threat sink in for a moment.

He then continued on teaching, touching on the ideology of specialisation versus the ideology of generalization and trying to find the balance between the two.

Then the bell was rung.

It was then Taijutsu. Sasuke's favourite lesson of all time, after Geography.

They started with physical fitness: running laps, cartwheels, sit-ups, stretches, handstands, push-ups, balancing and wheelbarrow races. Then they moved on to sparring; they had finished covering the basic forms last week. 

"Why are the basics important?" Their teacher asked as he did at the end of every lesson. He was a tall man in his early twenties, with a wiry frame, sun-kissed skin, dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

"It's what all styles are built upon." The tired children chorused. 

The man nodded and sent them back to their classroom to get a snack and some water and some rest so they can start with weapons training. His eyes skim over their little heads and stops when he spots the dark blond one, the Jinchūriki. Their ultimate weapon. 

* * *

The young blonde teacher dodged another badly thrown training kunai with a reassuring smile on his face and then urged the next child to go. He hated Mondays, weapons training was always the last lesson and by that time the first years were either bored, tired, moody, mischievous or all of them. 

Sasuke lined up and threw his kunai with extreme precision and a calm expression; it landed dead centre. 

For most of the children anyway, there were the golden few. 

He praised the Uchiha boy, gave him some tips and then the next child came up, the Jinchūriki. 

Oh, how he wished there more of the golden few.

The small boy took an okay stance, it was slightly above average and lined up his kunai with his tongue stuck out and his face scrunched with concentration. He threw the kunai. It hit the third ring. Better than others but still not great. Not what one would expect from a weapon of mass destruction. 

"Can be better, needs to be faster." He said sharply, the weapon actually had the gall to look disgruntled.

How else was the weapon supposed to become deadlier if he didn't sharpen it?

The final bell was rung, it was 02:30 exactly.

'Time to go and train and then home for a nice warm bath.' The teacher cheered as he picked up the discarded training kunai.

Sasuke walked to his classroom at the back of the pack, his eyes scanning for that head of blond hair and green shirt with a red spiral, 'Ha there!' 

He tapped the boy shoulder, instantly getting his attention. 

"So here's the plan for the project, we'll do two people, leave the information gathering to me. You can stick on the pictures and you are in charge of your own paragraph." Sasuke stated matter of factly, already dreading this project. 

"Huh? Whatcha talking about?" Naruto exclaimed, backing away from Sasuke. 

Sasuke just stared at him, "The final term group project about our role models? The one that is worth fifteen percent of our grade?" 

"Oh..uh...well you see", Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "I sorta snuck into the lesson late so I musta missed that part. Hehe." 

'This is going to be difficult.' Sasuke groaned in the confines of his mind while hoisting his backpack on to his back. It was a present from his grandparents, a good quality leather bag in a bright red colour with the Uchiha mon embroidered on the front pocket.

"Okay, so we will go to my house to work on the project." Sasuke decided, walking in front of Naruto. The blond boy halted in his tracks. 

"Wait...what?" 

"We'll work on the project at my house. I doubt you have the things we need." 

That got him a cold glare (Naruto sure could be scary). Was that comment uncalled for? 

"That came out wrong." It was as close to an apology Sasuke would give to other people that weren't his family or higher ranking Shinobi. 

"Humph, fine. But I don' think I'll be let in." Naruto mumbled, the events of the day and the late nights catching up on him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto wandered towards the gate, "Stop! We need to wait for my older cousins!" 

"How long will that take?" Naruto asked, walking back to him and sitting on the swing that hung from the big tree.

"Um...about an hour." Sasuke instantly responded. 

"Ugh." Naruto continued to swing higher and higher, "Can't ya walk home yourself?" He questioned, genuinely confused. 

"Well usually my mom or brother comes to fetch me but they're both busy today so I'm walking home with my cousins, it's safer." 

"Why would ya be in danger? You're in the village." Naruto argued, now climbing up the tree. 

"Anything could happen." Sasuke defended, crossing his arms. 

No response. 

With a huff, Sasuke sat down and took out his homework - there was only math to do.

Naruto was now at the top of the tree and was watching as people went by, trying to guess what they were doing. When he got bored, he swung down the tree - leaping from branch to branch -and tumbled down on to the grass. 

Sasuke was still doing his homework. Naruto should too but he just didn't feel like it. 

'I'll do it later.' He told himself and started to pick at the grass and count how many ants he could see. Only fifteen minutes had passed. 

Sighing, the boy flopped onto his back and stared at the clouds, maybe he could try and nap? That would pass the time.

Nope, even though his eyes were tired the rest of him refused to keep still. He thought about bugging Sasuke but dismissed the idea, there was no fun in that - the Uchiha boy hadn't done anything to him.

He was at a loss for what to do when, suddenly, _lightbulb!_

Naruto grabbed his satchel (he really needed to get that hole patched up) and pulled out a luminescent green book, its title was _An Introduction to Fuinjutsu: for dummies. Illustrated version._

Naruto wasn't too sure if the last bit was a part of the title, he didn't even remember what it meant, but whatever the book was called, he loved it. There were lots of pictures, diagrams and even a few comic strips in it! He was halfway through chapter two at the moment, it was about the uses for seals and basically explained that you couldn't just make up a bunch of symbols and slap them together as it wouldn't make sense and nothing would happen. Like how you couldn't make up a bunch of words and put them together as that wouldn't form a working sentence. Fuuinjutsu was a lot like writing.

He settled down against the tree and read out aloud softly to himself, there was a noticeable improvement. 

"What are you reading there?" Sasuke asked, his homework all done and packed away. 

"Gah!" Naruto jumped and hit his head on the tree.

"Uh, it's about Fuinjutsu." He answered, rubbing the back of his head where a bruise was quickly forming. 

"What's that?" Sasuke asked sceptically while trying to take a peek at Naruto's book. 

"Uh it's...well...things you write and put Chakra in...um... to lock things away and then release them again if you want to." 

"That sounds boring." Sasuke drawled, looking him over. Naruto was not a person that struck him as one who liked to read that sort of stuff. 

"It's not!" He shouted, clutching his book closer to him as if he was comforting it. 

"You can seal away _anything!_ Anything. And if you write the seal right and practice a lot you can change the thing you sealed, like make it fresher and other stuff." 

Sasuke didn't look convinced. 

"You can also make explosions." He said, grasping at straws. 

The gleam in the black-haired boy's eyes was not something one would expect to see in a 7-year-old.

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed as if expecting Naruto to start magically making explosions. 

"Yeah, Fuinjutsu is the bestest!" Naruto agreed loudly, standing on the swing now and pushing himself higher and higher. 

"Sasuke?" His mother called out, clearly worried. 

"He can make explosions!" Sasuke spun around and declared, pointing at Naruto. Gone was the sophisticated young boy and instead there was this childish glee and a manic grin on his face. 

"Wha no! I can't make them yet, I'm only reading up about them. It doesn't even have the Symbol Alphabet in it." Naruto exclaimed, waving his book around. 

"Wait...mom? What are doing here, I thought you'd still be working." Sasuke asked, coming back down to earth.

"No, I was allowed to leave early. Nice huh?" Mikoto smiled, actually, her supervisor got her shifts mixed up and a Chunin came to take over for her even though she still had two hours to go. It wouldn't happen again.

"Who's this?" She asked as if she didn't know her friend's son and the container of the demon that killed her brothers and destroyed almost half on the village.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He has to come with us." Sasuke stated, "we have to do a project." 

"Ah, well nice to meet you Naruto." Despite what her instincts were screaming her, she bent down and stuck out her hand which Naruto unsurely shook.

'Have I seen her before?' He thought, racking his brain, and examining her with narrowed eyes. 

Naruto hesitantly followed the two Uchiha through the village and up the immaculate path that led to the Uchiha compound. There were many tiny wildflowers dotted in every sunny spot, from dog violets to golden yarrow. The tiny flowers made Naruto smile; he loved Spring. 

The towering cloud grey walls of the Uchiha Estate came into the view. It truly was a sight to behold. The gates were made from the finest Konohakagure Cedar and were about as thick as Naruto's forearm and had a large fan - the Uchiha mon - made out of iron on each side. Naruto couldn't help but gape, when he had vandalized the walls on the west side of the estate it was night time and he hadn't been able to see much. Now though, he couldn't see enough. 

The gates opened to reveal something akin to a village, the baronial main house was on a higher level than everything else as if it was looking down on the other buildings near identical to it (Naruto betted that if he stood on the roof he'd be able to see the whole compound). There was a forge, a clinic, a bakery and an archive, and those were only what Naruto could identify. There many other buildings that he didn't know the purpose of. One of them was further away from everything else and was made from obsidian blocks in an Ionic style, it was a temple, with small shrines peppering the lawn beside it. 

Sasuke swelled with pride when he noticed Naruto's expression, "Our compound is one of the few that survived the Kyuubi attack and is very old. About sixty-seven years." He bragged. 

"What! That's almost as old as the village!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, gaining a few odd looks from the Uchiha that was outside. 

Sasuke nodded smugly, "Yup." 

Mikoto chuckled as she watched the two children interact, it was refreshing to see Sasuke come down to his level and act his age for a bit instead of him constantly trying to stretch and reach Itachi's level.

Even though it was very nice, she was battling with herself. Having the Kyuubi container in her home would only increase the rumours and she was slightly afraid of Naruto, as she had been with Kuhsina - who was absolutely terrifying when she got angry, which was rather often for the short-fused Uzumaki. But that was the thing, Naruto was her friend's son and Kushina had constantly gone on and on when she had found out Mikoto was also pregnant about having their two kids being friends. 

After taking off their shoes, and leaving them on the floor, Sasuke leaded Naruto straight to his room, not even letting the young boy gain his bearings in the large house. 

"Sasuke, Naruto don't you want anything to eat?" Mikoto calls, picking up their shoes and placing them in the shelf next to her own. 

"No thank you." 

"Yes!" 

Came their combined calls. She could guess which was which. She'd make them both some toast, knowing that her son would change his mind once he saw Naruto's food. 

Once she'd made herself some tea and the boys' toast, she buttered the slices and put them on a wooden board and walked from the kitchen to Sasuke's room. The two boys were arguing, it seemed that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to help with the research and instead wanted him to just cut and stick pictures, although they hadn't even decided whom they were going to do yet.

"Let's just do two people and split the research in half." Sasuke conceded. 

"Fineeee." Came Naruto's response. 

Mikoto giggled, he reminded her so much of Kushina that it was actually funny.

She let herself in and gave the boys their toast. 

"Thank you!" Naruto said, his mouth full of food. 

"Keep your mouth closed." Sasuke snapped, his nose wrinkled in disgust. 

* * *

An hour later, Naruto came shuffling into the kitchen - the board under his arm. He was gathering up the courage to ask a rather dangerous question; Mikoto waited patiently for the boy to spit it out. 

"Didja know my mom?" He finally blurted out, his hands twisting around his faded green shirt.

Mikoto paled, an alarm blaring in her head, as she thought up of a million different excuses, before deciding that it would be no use. The boy would've only asked her that question if he had recognised her from somewhere, meaning he had a photo or a video of her and his mother together. There was no point in denying it. 

"I did." She whispered, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed, "You are a lot like her." She didn't know why she said it, but it was too late now. 

"Is that why y-you keep staring at me? Why you never..." Naruto stammered before clamping his mouth shut. 

Mikoto didn't know how to respond. 

"Thank you for having me. I, uh, n-need go now!" He said hurriedly, waving goodbye and then quickly scurrying towards the door. 

"Wait! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mikoto offered, even though it wasn't her place to do so - she wasn't the master of the house. She hoped to her oldest ancestor that the apology was clear in her voice and body language.

Naruto just shook his head and rushed out the door.

He forgot his sandals. 

After a long minute, Mikoto slumped down onto the kitchen stool and placed her head in her hands with a sigh. Wasn't she an awesome friend, having never even tried to fulfil Kushina's wishes? She forced herself to perk up and glossed over her sadness when she heard Sasuke coming down the hall, it wouldn't do to have her son see her like this. It would be disgraceful.

Sasuke puttered into the kitchen, Naruto's bag on his shoulder. 

"Did he already leave?" His mother nodded, "He forgot this." He said, waving the old satchel around. 

"You'll just have to give it to him tomorrow," Mikoto responded robotically, Sasuke nodded in agreement before disappearing back into his room to play.

'Is that the reason why you never did anything for me? Never helped. Never reached out to me.' There were so many ways she could finish the sentence but it was all the same message. 

'Why didn't I?' 

She allowed herself to wallow in a puddle of regrets and self-loathing for a couple of minutes, before shaking herself out. Sasuke needed to be trained and dinner would need to be ordered. Perhaps she could join the servants in the kitchens tonight, even though it wasn't proper, or maybe she could even make the dinner herself - she hadn't done that since she'd become a part of the main family. 

* * *

On the other side of the village, Saito stood outside the door of the Clan head's office. Running over what she was going to say in her head. Finally, she knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Came the distracted call. 

With a determined huff, she opened the door and walked into the bare-boned office.

"Sarutobi-sama." She intoned, bowing deeply. 

"Ah Saito Mio, did Konohamaru escape his crib again?" 

She shook her head. 

"Is supper ready?" The old man guessed, glancing up at the clock confusedly. 

"No, Sarutobi-sama. It's about Uzumaki Naruto, I have an idea I would like to humbly suggest." She paused, "That would make things far more convenient and nothing in the Clan Charter or Jinchūriki laws would be broken." 

"Hmm, go on." Hiruzen hummed, lacing his fingers together as he listened to her plan.

It was ingenious, he couldn't believe he didn't think of that. 

A sigh. 

He really was getting far too old. 

* * *

Excerpt from the _Elemental Nations_ _Atlas_ pg 24, school edition

Some images for the first bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sasuke being a rather introverted and petulant seven year old, who wants to grow up fast, adores his big brother and aspires to be like him, hence working hard to advance, and is a mommy's little boy but also wants recognition from his father. 
> 
> In this world, a child's schooling begins at age three or 2 1/2, they learn how to read, write, recognize colours, shapes, basic ninja facts, the importance of vegetables, money ect. All the things you learn in grade R-3.  
> This is the responsibility of parents, guardians, private tutors or privately run groups which usually only have 7 kids. So by the time ninja kids enter the Academy they are at grade 3 or 4 level academically. Of course there are different standards, only the most important and valuable things are taught during this time. (They do be kids too)
> 
> Lineage is very important in the ninja world which is why there are so few civilians in the Academy.
> 
> Naruto has never been physically harmed by any adults and was treated alright in the orphanage by both the children and caretakers, a bit of teasing and name calling by the kids, but then there is school, school equals bullies for outcasts. Also teachers often give him the barest attention, they don't outright ignore him but there is a bias.


	6. A present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took two days...straight. Doing nothing else. Do I regret it? Maybe. Do Iike this chapter? Yes. So then...No regrets!

An excerpt from _An analysis of Fuinjutsu_ written by Uzumaki Kamuri in 899 ADC - Warring States Period, Shadow War Era.

"Fuinjutsu is in actual fact merely a section of a long lost art from the early years of Chakra and it was far more powerful than anything we could ever dream up of now and many Clans are trying to discover more about it but to no avail. Only us Uzumaki have a grasp on this small portion of that long lost art. But since Fuinjutsu was salvaged from ancient times it can be difficult to understand and we probably don't even know its full potential, let alone ever hope to be able to fulfil it." 

* * *

"It is absolutely ridiculous! Are we training Shinobi or Samurai!" A fifty-year-old man cried, stamping his wooden leg on the ground for emphasis. 

"We should cut out subjects like Arts and Literature and spend more time on weapon training, taijutsu and stealth. They're supposed to be Shinobi." He continued, glaring coldly at the young man across from him. 

"We're not at war anymore! We can focus on rounding out their education and give them more time to develop." The blond-haired man bit back, standing to his feet. 

"War can break out at any time, we'll need our Shinobi to be prepared for when it does." The older man defended, narrowing his eyes down to slits and sneering. 

The blond-haired teacher growled at the member of the governing body, he had no response to that, because it was, unfortunately, true but that didn't mean he had to like it or accept it. 

"We are in a time of peace and so it's peacetime regulations - "

The door opened, breaking the heated argument, and the Principal of the Academy (who was also the head of the governing body) walked in, his arms piled high with the folders containing the first term results for each class. His name was Senju Hagoromo - one of the few members left of the Senju Clan.

He pulled up his chair at the head of the table and set down his folders before speaking, "Ahem. So let's begin this meeting, shall we? Shimi-san it is your turn to scribe," the woman nodded, her pen poised and ready to write, "Today's agenda is the end of term results and the planning of next term. I also have some requests and complaints from the parents and a letter from the Hokage." The Senju Principal said in a business-only tone and all previous arguments died - they would be resurrected in the next meeting. 

"Alright so the first and second years did extremely well, no one failed and there were no scrapping passes. Among the first years, the lowest average was, in fact, a 61%, belonging to an Uzumaki Naruto and the highest was tied between Aburume Shino and Uchiha Sasuke with a 92%." He stated, glancing at the folder in front of him. 

"The second year's scores: the lowest score belonged to Yanomamo with 58% and the highest score belonged to Hyuga Neji with a 93% average." 

The meeting continued along the same vein, they discussed the events that had happened during the term, made plans for the next term - tests, projects, practice missions, outings, special lessons etc. - and reviewed the suggestions and complaints from the parents (This all took about six hours.) Finally, it was time to read the Hokage's letter.

* * *

A loud banging on the door rudely awoke Naruto from his slumber. He let out a muffled groan and rolled out of bed, flopping on to the floor and shuffling along - still covered in his quilt. He had been having a wonderful dream about an endless ramen bowl but then a giant cannon came and blasted everything to smithereens, he soon realised the cannon was actually someone trying to break down his door. 

He stood on his tiptoes to undo the latch and then grabbed the key off its hook and unlocked the door. 

"Good morning Naruto!" Saito chirped, a bunch of cardboard boxes in her arms and a roll of black bags clenched in her hand.

"Wha' you up so early." Naruto slurred, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Saito laughed loudly, "It's seven o'clock Naruto." 

"Yeah, on a holiday." He argued, letting her in. 

"Maybe for you but not for me." She singsonged, "so get changed and grab something to eat, I have a surprise for you."

Gone was his sleepy attitude, "A surprise!" He squealed, jumping up and down and showering her with questions. 

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you now would it," she stuck her tongue out at him, "now go get changed." 

The young boy nodded enthusiastically, grabbed a random pair of shorts and a shirt from his sparse cupboard and started to strip. 

Saito strode into his kitchen and rebuilt one of the boxes and began to wrap his two cups, plates, bowls and his only pot in newspaper and then placed them all in the box, before moving onto the cutlery. 

"Uh, Saito? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, confused. 

"Your shirt is on backwards," Saito commented, as she packed the cleaning supplies under his sink into another box and then marked it as cleaning stuff. 

"Is this the surprise? 'Cause if it is I don't like it." The young boy declared, his wrinkled shirt now on the right way round. 

"No," she chuckled, "but it is a part of it." 

Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a greedy chipmunk and scowled; Saito responded by handing him a box and ordering him to go and pack up his clothes. The boy complied but not without complaining loudly about how she was being mean and that she should just tell him already.

Saito looked inside the rather bare pantry cupboard -there was a loaf of bread, half a jar of peanut butter, a small bottle of oil and an almost empty bag of rice - and grimaced, the fridge hadn't been much better, with only a lone tomato, half a can of beans and milk. There was enough to make a rather simple lunch of rice, tomato, canned beans with a side of peanut butter sandwiches; it could've been worse. She packed up all the things they wouldn't be using and then moved over to help Naruto, who was struggling to fold his clothes. 

"What are you doing Naruto?" Saito giggled. 

"They didn't fit in the box when I just stuffed 'em so I gotta fold them," he glared at the jacket he was trying to fold as if it had insulted him, "but it's not workin'." He muttered. 

Saito stifled her laugh and emptied the box containing his clothing (she needed to take him shopping) and began folding them, while Naruto watched in awe. 

"You're really good at that!" He exclaimed, jealous. 

"Well, yeah it's what I do." She confessed, while neatly packing the clothes into the box - they only covered the bottom of the medium-sized box. 

"What's that mean? Genin hafta do laundry!" Naruto asked, bouncing on his bed and hiding under his blanket.

Saito is silent for a moment, thinking over her words, "I am a part of a Servant Clan, I've been cooking and cleaning and doing all that sort of stuff since young." 

Naruto looked at her with pity in his eyes and opened his mouth to babble on about how that must suck and he is really sorry. 

"Don't worry Naruto I enjoy it." Saito chuckled, ripping the blanket off of him and folding it up. 

"Hey!" He shrieked, instantly missing the warmth of the knitted blanket. 

She ignored him and went to fetch and fold up the quilt, "Is this all your bedding?" She queried once she'd taken the fitted sheet off the bed and packed it up. Naruto nodded, still sitting on his bed. 

Saito suddenly got a devilish glint in her eyes and she started to fold up the legs of the bed, "You better get off or else you'll get smooshed." She singsonged and Naruto leapt off the bed as if he'd had a spider on his head and landed on his backside on the floor. 

She flipped up the bed and stared with a mixture of interest and horror at what had been hiding underneath: ingredients to make every type of stink bomb (and a few already made), buckets of paint, paintbrushes, a storybook, a container filled with drawing pins, rope, a horseshoe, an empty plastic packet, a doll made from sticks and an origami flower. 

"You found her!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed the stick doll. 

"Oh, what's her name Bõ?" 

"No, Matsunoki." He says, offended.

"Ah pine tree, cute." Saito complimented and shook the homemade doll's hand gently. It was in actual fact just a weird shaped stick in a badly cut paper dress. 

"She was captured by a band of pirates and the Shinobi were going to save her!" He explained, pointing to the figures he had made out of wire, bottle caps and paper, "But then I sorta lost her." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah okay...can you please pack all your toys and books into this box. Books at the bottom, then soft toys and then everything else. Be sure to close the paint." She told him, standing back up and moving on to attack his shelves, throwing away loose pieces of paper, pinecones, a tin can with sand in it, dead bundles of flowers and leaves into a black bag. 

"Is this your T.V ?" Saito asked curiously, she had been double-checking his closet for any stray socks when she had seen it.

"Yup, I...uh salvedges, selfidged..." Naruto scowled as he tried to remember the word. 

"Salvaged?" 

"Yeah that! I salvaged it from the bins behind a civilian's apartment, I found the manual too so it was easy." He declared, exaggerating quite a bit (for months he had slaved over the thing, breaking it down and rebuilding it and breaking it down again), "The Old Man did get me some help though and it still goes all fuzzy sometimes." He admitted, the man who'd come to help him was actually the one who got it working.

"That's still very cool," Saito reassured him while silently planning on how they would possibly get it down the stairs. 

'Storage scroll, duh!' She slapped her forehead at her blonde moment and grabbed one of the scrolls from her pocket.

About three hours plus a quick picnic later, Naruto's apartment was either packed up in boxes or black bags. All the boxes were put into a storage scroll (they just fit, only a few grams before the weight limit would've been met) and the rubbish was promptly put into the alleyway to be collected on Monday. Naruto then locked the door, chatted to one of his neighbours that were returning from his shift at the factory while Saito handed in the key to the landlady and then she covered Naruto's eyes with a strip of cloth. 

"Hey! What's going on?" He yelled, confused. 

"Remember it's a surprise." Saito teased, grabbing his hand and leading him down the winding street - he was too heavy for her to carry. 

Then she led him into the Residential District and stopped at a block of apartments in Cherry tree Lane. Up the concrete stairs they climbed, to the fourth floor, and she took out a key and opened the door that had the brass numbers 107 on it. 

"Saito," Naruto whined, "What is going on!" 

Instead of answering she took off the blindfold and watched with a soft smile as the cogs in his head started to turn and he connected the dots, "Is this mine?" His voice was small and vulnerable. 

"Well technically speaking I own it, but yes this is your home now." She said, gesturing to the simply furnished apartment. 

His face shone like a million stars, "Wow!" He exclaimed and began rushing around like a kangaroo on a sugar high, examining everything.

He jumped on the black leather couch, crawled under the coffee table, face planted into the recently cleaned carpeted floors, climbed onto the counters of the kitchen, peeked inside the oven and all the drawers and cupboards and peered out every window. Then he bolted into the bedroom, it was average-sized and furnished simply. In one corner - under the window - there was a bare single bed, across from it there was a built-in bookcase and cupboard and there was a flimsy wooden table in the other corner. There was also an ensuite bathroom (the only bathroom) which had a strange looking shower in it - it wasn't tiled but instead had a built-in tub that wasn't the same size as a normal bath but it was bigger than your average shower. 

"It seems the previous owner did some remodelling," Saito muttered fiddling with the oddly shaped shower knobs to check and see if the water had been connected yet...and it had!

Naruto was still running around the apartment like a mad man, oohing and ahhing at every nook and cranny. Saito let him have his fun and started to unpack the boxes, starting with the kitchen stuff. Naruto came to help every now and then but quickly got bored and went to play with his stuffed toys - he was leading them on an exploration mission of this 'unknown land'. It made Saito smile as he commanded them about and argued with them - something to do with losing the map. 

An hour later everything was unpacked if that wasn't a testament to how little Naruto owned she didn't know what was. 

"Heya Saito?" Naruto called.

"Yeah?" She responded while straightening up his rock collection. 

"Are there such things as cleaning jutsus?" He asked, still admiring the rather basic apartment.

"Not that I know of, why?" Saito plopped down and picked up one of the magazines the previous owner had left behind.

"Oh well, Megumi said that her mom uses jutsus to clean the house but she tells stories a lot, she once said she was related to the Emperor and we all knew that wasn't true." Naruto blabbered, swinging himself between the kitchen island and counter. 

"I don't know, there could be. I'll ask my Sensei." She said distractedly, too busy reading a gossip column.

"Why don't ya know?" He asked innocently, now leaning over her and trying to see what she was reading.

"Because I'm still learning too Naruto." Saito sighed in annoyance.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, "But you're a Genin, why are you still learning stuff?" 

"I don't know everything Naruto, besides as Sarutobi-sama says _one never really stops learning_." She quoted before asking, "What did you think Genin training was?" She put down the magazine, it was all old news anyway.

The question stumped him and he just shrugged, a little put out that he would still have to learn things until he was wrinkly and old. 

"But it's not like school, most of the time, so don't worry. You get to mainly learn things you like or what you are definitely going to use." She assured him, patting his head, "and you don't sit at a desk." That made him perk up.

A comfortable silence overtook them and Naruto went back to playing with his toys while Saito sat on the couch and read one of the beauty magazines that had been left behind, detailing the Spring fashion trends up in Fire Country's capital city - meaning that they would only be popular in Konoha now, a month later.

"Thank you." Naruto exclaimed again randomly, dropping his toys and giving her a giant hug, "this place is awesome!" 

She grinned at him and put the impractical clothing magazine on the coffee table, "You want to know the best part?" 

He nodded enthusiastically and hurriedly scampered after her as she went outside onto the shared veranda. 

"You see those stone archways over there?" She asked, pointing to the start of the forest. Naruto nodded. 

"Do you know what they are?" She turned to look at him.

"Yeah! That's the entrance thingy for the Sarutobi Clan." He exclaimed after a moment of silence. 

"That's where I live, so now I can see you more often." She told him, her short hair bouncing as she spoke.

Suddenly both their stomachs growled in unison and with flushed cheeks, they laughed loudly. 

"Let's go shopping." Saito declared and Naruto paled slightly, from what he'd heard from his male classmates one never wanted to get stuck going shopping with a girl. 

He started to stammer excuses; however, she ignored him. After grabbing their wallets she herded him down the stairs and towards the market place - the Akimichi grocery store was having a sale! - and completely ignored the group of civilian girls who had come to collect the recycling and were trying to get their attention.

* * *

"Naruto no! I am not buying you that!" Saito exclaimed when Naruto came strutting out of the changing room wearing a shocking pink leotard with lumo green tiger stripes on them. 

The little prankster burst out into a fit of giggles and collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his sides and Saito was soon on the ground tickling him mercilessly. 

"S-stop, please. Bwahaha. Stop!" He begged tears in his eyes and a face splitting smile on his face. Saito instantly stopped, she could feel the eyes on her - some judgemental, some warm, some wary, some curious.

"Alright now you, go pick out something you will actually wear." She lightheartedly scolded him, sitting back down on the bench and returning to her romance novel while simultaneously ignoring the looks she was getting from the civilians as they zeroed in on the Hitai-ate around her neck. It was a mixture of wariness and awe as if she was an exotic wild animal in the middle of a ring. Like something from Demon Country. 

"Is this better?" Naruto mumbled, a bit nervous about what she would think. It had taken him fifteen minutes to find some things he actually liked. 

He was wearing a pair of black khaki shorts that went to just above his knees, an azure blue t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front and a sleeveless orange jacket. 

"If he added stripes he would look like a tiger," Saito muttered under her breath with a kind smile on her face.

"It looks good." She complimented, making him light up. 

"Take it off and put it in here." She told him, tapping the basket and then scanning the racks of clothing - he needed more than just one new outfit.

She picked out a brown shirt with red stripes, grass green tracksuit pants and a jacket to match and threw them in the basket amongst the pairs of socks and underwear.

'There that gives him...five outfits overall, including the one he's wearing.' She then checks her wallet and the price tags, 'Hmm...okay so I got the bounty of that criminal from the C-rank last week plus my savings...oh and the leftovers from the grocery money Sarutobi-sama gave to me for Naruto.' She quickly did the calculations. 'Perfect! This means I'll still have enough money for Tsukki's and Sensei's birthday presents and for the next team outing.' She nodded with satisfaction and tried to not think about that pretty headscarf she had seen by the till or the fact that the next novel of her favourite adventure series was coming out this Saturday. 

'Naruto _needs_ these clothes, I only _want_ that stuff. I'll survive.' She admonished herself as she marched up to the teller, she never noticed Naruto grabbing the scarf that he had seen her eyeing nor did she notice him buying it - she thought he was just chatting with the other teller. 

The two children walked up the street, with two storage scrolls filled with groceries and one with clothing, they passed by closed farmer stalls (the farmers were in their fields or herding their animals) and shut kiosks that usually sold fruit juice or curios from other countries. The streets were rather empty, with children either in school or at the park or helping out their parents in their shops, the fields or the forests. Most of the civilians were manning their stores, restaurants, workshops or forges while others were overseeing the factories or working on the farms or in the mines that lay beyond the official village walls, but were still the property of Konoha.

They had to go into the Civilian District because there was no clothing in Naruto's size in any of the Shinobi shops and neither of them had enough money to go to a tailor or outfitter. So civilian clothes it was! They weren't too badly made either, despite that there were no iron or alloy fibres woven into the fabric and that the civilians had to use second rate cotton as the best stuff was exported or used by the Shinobi populace.

Finally, they made it into the Shinobi District, which was marked by a string of green lanterns with the Kanji for Shinobi on them.

"Saito can we please play!" Naruto whined for what seemed like the thousandth time and the teenage girl finally conceded and began to chase Naruto up and down the different roads. They almost crashed into the Yamanaka Clan Head.

She had to steer him towards his new apartment building when he had started going towards where he used to live. 

'Oh right! I don't live there anymore, Saito got me a new place.' Naruto exclaimed in his head, a bright smile on his face. 

He sped passed the park, they were taking the very scenic route to his new apartment and gained a few stares from the children playing there. 

"Was that Naruto?" One of his classmates queried her friends.

"Why is some Genin chasing him?" Kiba exclaimed from the swings, his keen senses picking Saito up, and made his new puppy stir on his head. 

"He probably pranked her or something."

"Nah." Shikamaru yawned from the top of the slide. 

"Then why else would she be chasing him?" The girl rebutted and so an argument ensued.

* * *

"Fugaku, what do you mean we shall not be continuing on with our plans?" One of the Uchiha Elders hissed, staring suspiciously at the man from across the room.

"There is no point in it anymore." He stated in a calm monotone. Silently hoping that they'd see to reason.

"Quit speaking in riddles and tell us what you mean boy." Fugaku's father snapped, his Sharingan flashing menacingly. 

"Sarutobi has appointed my son to be the next Hokage." Fugaku explained, standing his ground and asserting his authority, "so there is no reason to stage a Coup when the Uchiha will be rising to power in the next few years anyway." 

"What if this is just some plot to keep us quiet and then the Hokage will send someone to snuff us out?" 

This sparked a murmur to ripple through the room. 

"We should strike now so that we do not have to suffer any more oppression." Another member of the Uchiha council declared. 

"What is the point if Itachi is becoming the Hokage? I say we be patient." Another one argued. 

"Are you foolish enough to believe that will happen? While possessing prodigal talent, Itachi is not even fifteen yet and does not have the experience required for such a position. We cannot take that man's words at face value. He is the god of Shinobi, he could be manipulating us all we would never know." 

"Exactly and even if Itachi becomes Hokage it won't change anything! Unless he is willing to seize control over the village and force them to accept us. We have tried the peaceful route, boycotts, petitions and marches and all that came of that was the Uchiha police force, which wasn't what we wanted. The Uchiha are one of the founding Clans, we deserve the opportunities and respect the others get." 

"Either we play Konoha or they rule us." One of the younger advisors chipped in.

"Violence will not solve anything, I've been against this whole plan from the beginning. I still stand by my idea of simply leaving here and going to another hidden village." 

"Ha! That's what that Tobirama copy wants us to do and I refuse to bend over backwards for them. Do you have no pride? With the Senju Clan reduced to mere matchsticks the Uchiha Clan is the founding Clan of Konohakagure, it's high time they remember that and treat us with the respect we deserve."

Shisui sighed as he watched from the rafters as the Uchiha leaders continued to bicker like fishermen's wives, 'Is peace even an option?' 

* * *

Naruto panted heavily outside of his door, unable to get in as Saito had the key. 

"Boo." 

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto shrieked and jumped to the side, falling into a sloppy fighting stance. 

"What do Shinobi use to form ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Saito barked in a mock military instructor tone.

"Uhh...chatra!" Naruto answered, still shaken. 

"Pardon?" She cocked an eyebrow and gave him her best teacher face.

"Uhhhh, no um...Cha..cha." He let out a groan in despair. 

"Chakra." She supplied. 

Naruto had already forgotten, despite having a large test on it last week. 

"And there are two parts of it, Spiritual and Physical." Naruto offered. 

"Yes continue." Saito encouraged while opening the door and then carefully unsealing the groceries.

"Spiritual Chakra is used to make Genjutsu and we use Physical Chakra to help our muscles and bones and make ourselves be stronger and faster," Naruto said and started to pack away the milk and vegetables.

"And what about Ninjutsu?" Saito asked, putting the loaves of bread and a tin of jam in the pantry. 

"Uhh...it's a mixture of both? It...um...depends on what you tryin' to do?" Naruto answered.

"Yup, there are different combinations of Spiritual Chakra and Physical Chakra depending on what sort of ninjutsu you're trying to cast. It's all about the ratios." She explained, giving him an example by doing a henge and then making a clone. 

Once they were finished packing the groceries away, Naruto remembered something, "um...here I got this for you." Naruto dug into his pocket and then offered the pale sky blue scarf to her. 

"Oh, Naruto!" Saito squealed, a warm, loving smile that made her eyes twinkle stretched across her face as she scooped up the scarf and admired the delicate jasmine pattern on it. She then engulfs Naruto in a hug and spins him around, "thank you!"

The six almost seven-year-old beamed, happy that he had made someone he cared about happy. 

"Come on then, go grab the books you wanted to give back to Sarutobi-Sama and then let's go." She told him after checking her watch and realising the time. The scarf was neatly folded and stored in her khaki pants pocket - she could use it on her mission to Suna next week. 

They walked side by side down the cobbled path and then up towards the Sarutobi stone archways. They were magnificent structures, about four metres tall and a metre wide, and carved by hand, no Chakra whatsoever, out of two limestone boulders. 

As soon as they walked through the arches and further down the path, they were surrounded by lush forests, the sounds of songbirds greeting them as well as the calls of monkeys. Naruto instantly clutched his jacket closer to him when he heard the monkeys, the last time he had come here they had stolen his jacket and shoes and he had to chase them all over the estate and through the trees just to get them back. He looked like a feral child afterwards. 

Unlike last time; however, not one single primate bothered them, the younger ones just made faces at them and Naruto made faces back - much to their delight.

"Why is the Old Man not in his big office?" Naruto asked as Saito leads him through the open planned, classical-styled house.

Unlike other Clan compounds, like the Hyuga and Uchiha, all the Sarutobi lived in two giant houses, connected by a round garden and a long hallway-esque veranda. There weren't as many of them as the Uchiha and Hyuga mind you. 

"Sarutobi-sama was feeling sick today so he didn't want to go to the Hokage office and risk infecting other people and dignitaries," Saito explained, "Doesn't mean we could keep him in bed though." She muttered under her breath while she pushed the door open to his private study. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi-sama." Saito announced in a respectful tone and bowed.

Naruto looked at her with confusion, 'Should I bow too?' 

But before he could ask Saito had left, she had to meet up with her team for afternoon training, and Naruto was left alone with the Hokage.

"Naruto, how are you?" Hiruzen inquired, his voice softer and more strained than normal. 

"I'm alright Old Man! What about you? Are you gonna die!" Naruto demanded, worry coming off him in waves. 

"No, no, no." Hiruzen chortled, "There is no need to fuss. I simply have a cold, that's all. The changing in seasons and all that." He waved his hand in the air, dusting away the problem. 

"Did you enjoy those books I gave you?" He asked, changing the subject to something other than his declining health. 

"Yeah! They were awesome, I finished the beginner Fuinjutsu book last night and I'm still busy with the other one." Naruto explained, stars in his eyes, and then he remembered the reason why he came there in the first place and handed him back the green book. 

"Hahaha, keep it. It's your heritage after all. I have no need for it." He told the young blond boy, his heart already feeling lighter than it had all week. 

"So tell me what are your plans for this holiday? What are you going to do with yourself for a whole week?" Hiruzen gestured for Naruto to come and sit on the chair across from him. 

"Well..." Naruto began, examining the Hokage to see if he was trustworthy, "you're not gonna be mad are you? If I tell ya about the pranks?" 

"No I won't, as long as you keep the property damage to the minimum," he cleared his throat, "and try not to get caught." He promised, giving the boy a wink and a sly smile. 

Naruto grinned and began to cackle; Konoha shivered.

He then began babbling on about his ideas, Hiruzen offering suggestions every now and then, and once he'd moved away from pranks he told the Hokage about his plans to go and explore the forests near the mountains on the edge of Konoha and build a tree fort. Then he told him about his new apartment and how awesome it was, the Hokage smiled even wider at this, and how they'd gone grocery shopping, their difficult time finding him clothes and then how he surprised Saito.

"That was very nice of you Naruto!" Sarutobi praised him, mussing up the boy's hair with his rough bony hands. 

"Hehe, well Saito is super nice and she bought me a lot of new clothes and got me an apartment and taught me a bunch of stuff. She's amazing, so I had to and wanted to." Naruto blabbered, getting a bit flustered and tongue-tied. 

Hiruzen chuckled from deep within his chest; however, it came out more like a cough and he didn't bother correcting Naruto on his questionable grammar.

"So, do you want to hear a story?" 

Naruto nearly glowed and nodded so fast he resembled a bobblehead. 

"Can it be about the Uzumaki or one of your team's missions?" He pleaded.

"Why don't I tell you a story about both?" Hiruzen offered and got more comfortable in his padded chair and stretched out his back.

"Yes!"

"Yes, please." The old man reminded him and Naruto corrected himself. 

He then began to spin a tale of the fearsome Uzumaki warriors who broke away from the Senju Clan and went off into the hostile world and formed an island village, attracting other Clans to the safe haven that they'd created which had been protected by swirling whirlpools that only those of Uzushio could tame. He told the young boy about Uzushio's growing prowess in the ancient Chakra arts and the Uzumaki's formidable skill in Fuinjutsu. He dredged up memories of what the island looked like (white sandy shores and seemingly endless seas that became molten gold at sunrise, aquamarine gems at midday and rippling velvet at sunset) as well as trying to remember what Uzumaki Mito and Kushina had shared with him years ago. 

Then he told him abridged and carefully edited stories about his Genin team. He left out his multiple failures, the tense bonds the children actually shared that were born from times of war and only developed into something more on the battlefield and through blood spilt. Instead, he told Naruto of the funny moments, the grand moments, his favourite moments. Like Jiriaya accidentally creating a contract with the toads, the genius Orochimaru teaching Tsunade's younger brother how to properly throw a kunai because Tsunade wasn't too good at it herself and then that same little girl trying and failing to activate Mokuten because she desperately wanted to be like her grandfather but then instead discovered her talent in Medical Ninjutsu and went on to rewrite the entire field. 

By the time he had finished talking his voice was almost gone and the sun was lowering herself behind the mountains and into bed. 

Naruto was rubbing his eyes and let out a wide yawn, "those were some cool shtories, Old Man." He mumbled.

"Why thank you Naruto," Hiruzen said, stroking the young boy's head, "Would you like to sleep over tonight?" He gently asks the sleepy blond while stacking his unfinished paperwork in a pile to do tomorrow. 

"Uhuh." 

"Okay then, I'll organise a bath for you." The Hokage decided, slipping Naruto off his lap and into the other chair and stood up, his joints cracking. 

"Can I join ya guys for supper too?" Naruto stumbled over his words, wobbling out the chair and managing to stand up straight. 

"Of course I don't see why not, I can't send you to bed without any supper, you haven't done anything wrong," he looked down at the boy with an easy smile on his face, "or is there something you aren't telling me?" Hiruzen teases and Naruto lets out an offended gasp and begins ranting on with an impish expression on his face that he would never do anything wrong. 

With his tiredness abated for a bit, Hiruzen led Naruto to the baths, but before he could open the door someone called his name. 

"A letter for you Hokage-sama!" A young Chunin announced, his hair was standing up in various directions and had leaves and blossoms stuck in it - the monkeys had had some fun with him. 

The Hokage was polite enough to not say anything or bring any attention to the obviously rather embarrassed Chunin's hair; Naruto was not. 

"Bwahaha! What happened to your hair?" He howled with laughter, pointing at the teenager.

"Naruto." Hiruzen groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. 

"It's not nice to make fun of people, say sorry to the young man." He reprimanded and Naruto at least managed to look apologetic. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Good", he then turned to the pink-faced Chunin, "no hard feelings?" The teenager shook his head and then bent down and fist-bumped Naruto. 

"None, Hokage-sama." He said, a weak smile on his face and then handed the old man the letter.

"Damn I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that." He sighed, making Naruto giggle and the Chunin's smile became wider, more real.

"Can't do that, Hokage-sama." He chortled before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

The old man sighed internally and looked down at the letter, it was from the Kazekage. He sighed again, this one audible.

"Could you please take Naruto into the baths and wash him up." He asked one of the servants who were walking out the baths, buckets in hand. 

The woman bowed lowly and then once the Hokage had gone she looked down at the young boy who nervously waved up at her, she cracked a smile back at him and then silently led him into the baths. It was a tranquil place, with the heavens as the ceiling and bamboo for the walls. The bathwater had recently been replaced and heated up and the steam rose in massive plumes. Naruto took off his clothes and hesitantly gave them to the woman, who shook them out and hung them on the nearby hooks, then he slid carefully into the rounded marble baths and sighed as the warmth sunk into his bones.

"Careful that you don't go any deeper." The woman said dully, working at some sort of steam-powered machine.

"You'll sink." She explained when she felt Naruto's curious eyes on her. 

The young boy nodded and stretched to get the soap off of the floating dish. 

"It's a soap boat." He giggled to himself as he washed in the mineral-rich water.

Once he was finished, his head was heavy and that lady had to dry and dress him as he was too tired to do so himself. 

She led him through the halls and into the courtyard, it was warm enough to have supper outside tonight. The outside oil lamps had been lit and paper lanterns were hung between the trees, cushions, blankets and chairs had been set out on the lawn and were being used by various Sarutobi Clan members. There was a large wooden picnic table set out which was slowly being laden with food. Naruto could smell curry, fresh bread, rotisserie chicken and fruit salads. It made his mouth water. 

The Sarutobi children were running after each other, a few climbing on the roof of the verandah, the younger ones squealing as they were chased by the older ones - who were roaring and growling and pulling funny faces. It was a lot different to the stiff, proud and proper atmosphere that clung to the Uchiha compound and oozed off its walls; it was part of the reason why he had wanted to get out of there. 

He had soon joined in the game of tag, running away wildly from the growling thirteen and ten-year-old pretending to be beasts. 

A baby was crying now and a tired-looking woman was instantly at his playpen and cooing his name while she rocked him, "Hush, hush now little Konohamaru." 

The baby did not keep quiet and instead screamed louder.

"Are you hungry? Diaper needs to be changed?" She checks the cloth diaper and once deciding it was clean she grabbed one of the nearby bottles and gave it to him while bobbing him up and down in her arms and patting him. 

Naruto inched closer, wanting to get a look at the baby, but as soon as he got close Konohamaru began to cry again. No one blamed him; however, saying the baby just had gas, but somehow he knew it was his fault. 

* * *

With his stomach stuffed with curry, bread, salad and tea cakes Naruto was guided towards one of the rooms, it was too dark for him to see and he was too tired to care. The lights were turned on, making him wince and he glanced up at the person who had marched him all the way here. 

"Saito?" He asked drowsily. 

"There are many Saitos here Naruto, you'll have to refer to me as Mio okay?" Saito Mio murmured, dead on her feet. Her aunt and grandmother were sick so it was just her mother, her and her three younger cousins in the kitchen tonight - the other female Clan members were preparing the baths and hammocks for some of the more needy Sarutobi members while the men played music, prepared the dining area and chopped wood for the baths, kitchens and campfire. 

"Okay, Saito." Naruto mumbled as she helped him into his hammock, which he instantly fell out of.

"Do you just want to sleep on the floor?" 

Naruto rubbed his bottom with a scrunched up face and bit back the tired-tears.

Taking his silence as a yes she took out one of the camping mattresses from the hidden cupboards in the hallway and made up his bed. He flopped down on the mattress and curled up like a little snail, letting out a satisfied sigh. Saito smiled gently at the sight and with bleary eyes tucked a blanket over him. 

"G'night mom." Naruto muttered, the words muffled by the blanket and his own exhaustion. 

Saito halted in her tracks, her mind slowly processing what he'd said but it felt as if she was a broken computer declaring Error at every move.

'He must've just said Mio.' She concluded, too tired to accept any other answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my theory on the Senju Clan, the majority of them were front line fighters (unlike the Uchiha) and so they died alot more, most of them without having any children, also over time the Senju were integrated into the population because unlike the Hyuga and Uchiha they didn't do cousin marrying cousin as they didn't have any bloodline and were just hardworking and talented. 
> 
> Bõ means stick.
> 
> Each street in Konoha is named after a tree.
> 
> If anyone has ever worked or just been with young kids they know what 'tired-tears' are.


	7. An outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kakanaru, Grumblestiltskin, TellNearatoWrite and Lydiahyde7 for their lovely comments

_Jonin Nakumuri, Getsugakure, registration no: 02578492. An account of the Nanabi Jinchūriki, 937 ADC, New Alliance Era, Second Shinobi world war._

_Recorded at 1300 hrs 17/09/937_

"He was an unstoppable monster and tore through my platoon like they were made out of paper! No matter what we threw at him, weapons or ninjutsu, he just healed right up." _A pause,_ "One of my soldiers managed to rip off his arm with an earth ninjutsu but it grew right back, that's not natural. If you kill something it should stay dead, but he didn't. A monster from nightmares I tell you!"

* * *

"Ow! That hurts." Ino cried as her mother tugged a comb through her champagne coloured hair.

"Well this is what you get for not listening to me Ino," her mother reprimanded her sternly, "I told you to put your hair into plaits before you went to bed. But you didn't listen and now you have knots." 

Ino sulked as her mother sprayed her hair with primrose detangler, she hated it when her mom was right. 

She whined again, resisting the urge to bat her mother's hand away from her head. 

'She's doing this on purpose!' She declared inside her mind, gritting her teeth and whimpering - willing the tears away - as her mother began attacking her hair with that painful comb again, slowly untangling the knots. After what seemed like a lifetime her mother had finally finished.

"If you want to have long hair, love, you have to take care of it." Her mother gently reminded her and kissed the top of her head as she braided her hair and tied it off with matching purple ribbons. 

"There you go. Don't you look pretty," she complimented, "Now go dry your eyes and then head down to breakfast." 

Ino smiled at herself in the vanity mirror and fluffed her hair, they really did look nice, before hopping off the stool and going into her mother's lavish ensuite bathroom. She silently admired the many different coloured glass bottles of expensive perfumes and lotions that lined the top of the silver bathroom cabinet - one day she was going to have an even more amazing collection, that she would've made herself. 

Once her face didn't resemble a puffed up strawberry pastry anymore, she skipped downstairs to the dining room where a scrumptious breakfast of crumpets, porridge, toast, eggs and a selection of fresh juice had been set out. All on beautifully detailed blue china plates or in crystalline glasses that had been imported from the Western lands. 

"Good morning princess." Her dad greeted her and pulled out a chair for his daughter. 

"Wait, wait, wait." He hurriedly said and then fluffed up the purple cushions, "there now it's fit for royalty." Inoichi declared with a wide smile on his face which greatly contrasted the heavy black bags under his eyes that looked like they belonged in a teacup instead of on someone's face.

Ino giggled and shook her head, "Oh daddy." She murmured and began to eat her crumpets, which she slathered with honey and cinnamon. 

"Ino did you remember your costume?" Her mother asked as she sits down to eat, a bowl of oats in hand.

"Oops!" Ino yelled and leapt up from the table, her breakfast half-finished, and rushed up to her room - almost knocking the maid over.

Throwing open her door, her nameplate rattled and threatened to fall but she paid no mind to it and instead she began rifling through her cupboard, chucking out dresses, stylish shorts, frilly tops and dress-up princess gowns until she finally found what she was looking for - her swimsuit. It was a cute lavender one piece with plastic daisy beads on the straps that her dad had bought for her last week. She shoved it and a swim cap and goggles into a drawstring satin bag before rushing into the linen cupboard to grab a towel. Leaving her room looking like a Bijuu had hit it.

Once she had gotten a swimming towel she then slid down the bannister and landed like a gymnast on the plush carpet; her father softly applauded and she curtseyed.

"And a change of clothes?" Her mother asked, a smile in her tone even if there wasn't one on her face, as she handed Inoichi a cup of coffee. 

Ino groaned and sat back down to finish her now cold crumpets; they still tasted nice. 

"I'll get it later." She said, taking a sip of her berry juice. 

"Okay, I won't remind you again." Her mother told her and began to shakily eat her breakfast. 

"Sweetie," Inoichi said after a few minutes of silence gaining Ino's attention, "how would you like to start your ninjutsu training this afternoon?" 

Ino's eyes lit up, "Does this mean I can stop doing those silly Chakra control exercises?" 

Inoichi laughed at his daughter's misplaced enthusiasm, "No, Chakra control is something you have to practice constantly otherwise your ninjutsu could go horribly wrong. Remember how I was telling about that cousin who swapped his mind with a dog's." 

"Yeah, and your uncle had to pull him out." She answered apprehensively, not too sure where this was going, and put her knife and fork together on her plate and reached for her juice again. 

"Well, it happened because his Chakra control wasn't what it needed to be and he over shot the ninjutsu." Inoichi informed her, stretching the truth a bit, "You don't want to get stuck in some stray dog's or cat's body would you?" He asked rhetorically, breathing a sigh of relief in his head when she took the bait. 

Ino was a headstrong young girl and would without a doubt go and practice the Yamnaka Ninjutsu on her own - especially if he had told her not to or said that she wasn't ready - which was a dangerous thing to do, you could literally lose your mind which was why Chakra control was so important.

"And he was stuck like that for a week." Ino's mother added. The young girl paled and made a gagging sound - living off rubbish and scraps for a whole week and sleeping in a box! No thank you.

Once she had finished her juice and promised her dad she would still do those Chakra control exercises, she marched up to her room to grab a spare outfit...or three. 

* * *

"Good morning Daiichi-sensei!" One of the fourth years yelled, speeding down the hallway passed her.

"Good morning." The teacher responded cheerfully and continued to walk to her classroom, humming a little tune.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't even notice the young Hyuga Heiress trying to get her attention until the girl had tapped her on her arm. 

"C-Can I h-help you Sensei?" Hinata stammered, her cousin's eyes still trained on her as if he expected her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Oh yes, thank you Hinata-hime." She handed the young girl her lightest basket which Hinata carried with ease. They walked in silence for the rest of the way.

"What happened to you Sensei!" One of the children exclaimed when she walked into the classroom, "did you eat too much?" 

"No silly, Daiichi-sensei must have a baby in her tummy." Kandenkoji declared, scowling at the boy. 

'Here we go again.' Yamada Daiichi thought, not in the mood to yell.

"Huh! How would you know?" The chubby boy argued back, glaring at his frenemy. 

"Because my mommy also looked like that when she had a baby in her tummy." She said haughtily, putting her hands on her hips - daring him to say something else. 

"But babies don't come from stomachs, they come from flower gardens!" He challenged, wholeheartedly believing in what he had said. 

"You're dumb." Kadenkoji stated after a moment of tense silence. 

"Well, you're - " 

Daiichi-Sensei clapped her hands, gaining their attention, "Alright now, no more arguing." 

Kadenkoji opened her mouth to talk back. 

"I said, no more arguing." She repeated, a dangerous tilt in her tone. 

The two children nodded and the moment her back was turned they ran over to their respective friend groups and soon excited chatter filled the air - apparently it was someone's birthday this coming Saturday. 

"D-do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Hinata asked, gently placing the wicker basket down next to the teacher's cluttered desk. 

"No, my husband and I want to keep it a surprise." She responded, glowing with joy.

They had been trying to have a child for four years now but nothing had worked and she had even had a miscarriage, after that she had decided to completely go off active duty - no sneaky C-ranks - and became a teacher (which was what her mother-in-law recommended). Shinobi life was rough on a woman's body, they had to take oppressors that messed up their menstrual cycles if they had a mission during that time of the month and the extensive training and harsh situations one went through when you reached Chunin or Jonin level certainly didn't do their fertility any favours. It was one of the reasons why so few women made Jonin and even rarer were Jonin mothers. That's why it was recommended that Kunoichi go off active duty a year in advance if they wanted to start a family - it wasn't mandatory; however. 

But she had been taking extremely good care of herself these past two years: eating only the best quality food, no cigarettes or alcohol, doing the recommended exercises, no extensive Chakra work and scheduling regular appointments with her Gynecologist. This baby would be healthy (she would make sure of it) and there was only a 5% chance of anything going wrong during pregnancy and birth, but that didn't mean she could slack off, she had to take extra good care of herself during this time.

The bell was rung, breaking her out of her thoughts. It took an extra five minutes for the children to quieten down but she didn't say anything until there was silence.

"Okay, so as I'm sure you all know today you are going on your very first outing!" The children cheered, "but you do have your first two lessons as normal which I expect you all to be on your best behaviour for." She stared at the well-known troublemakers of her class.

"When the bell is rung for your third lesson, wait here and don't move. You don't have weapons training today. You wait here, then I'll come to fetch you and we'll take it from there." She told them, even if all of them don't remember, some of them will and they will make sure that everyone does what they're supposed to do. 

"Okay." The children chorused. 

Daiichi-sensei then started the register.

"And finally," she felt her throat tighten and screams echoed in the back of her mind, "Uzumaki Naruto." 

"Here!" He yelled from the back of the classroom, he had been put there so he wouldn't be seen - not that it had helped much.

"Right so your first lesson is history?" She asked them all. She had a free, so she could head to the staff room to have her smoothie and mark some tests. 

"Yes, Daiichi-sensei." A few of them responded. 

Usually, they would go to the history teacher's classroom for their lesson as they didn't want to make the old lady walk all the way across the school; however, today her classroom was being used as an exam venue for the year 6s (the graduating class). That was also the reason why the year ones and twos went on outings, as to not disturb the older children. The mid-year exams are important. 

So after fifteen minutes of waiting their history teacher finally shuffled into the classroom. She was a small lady (some of the third years were taller than her) with more wrinkles than the Hokage and skin like stretched leather, a large beak-like nose was her most prominent feature and her slightly hunched shoulders made her look like a crow. But she had sharp eyes that could spot any lie or mischief, it was rumoured that she had Hyuga blood in her but she was in actual fact just a teacher with over thirty years of experience. Children were predictable things.

"Good morning students." She greeted in her full, heavily accented voice. She never needed to shout, in fact, she spoke only a little louder than a whisper but still, her voice echoed. 

"Good morning sensei." They chorused back with as much life in their voices as one has when you sing happy birthday. 

"Today we will be moving on from the Warring States Era," there was an inaudible sigh of relief, "momentarily. It is an Era that spans over centuries and we have barely been able to cover it this term." She stated, knowing exactly what they had been thinking. She did the same thing with last year's class.

"Now as interesting as the Warring States Era is, today we will be covering some more recent history. The breakaway and split up of the Hatake Clan." She scanned the room for any interesting reactions. 

"Do you want to add Inuzuka?" She asked the boy in a level tone. 

"No ma'am!" The young boy squeaked, the look of inherited hatred washing away and embarrassment replacing it. 

"Good. Now in the early years of Konoha things were understandably tense," she spun around on her heel and began to draw simplified versions of different Clans' symbols on the board, "people who used to be enemies were now allies and centuries-old rivalries had to be put behind them. As you can imagine things weren't so cut and dry as they are made out to be in the stories." She put down the chalk.

"The transition wasn't smooth, in fact, Konoha wasn't officially a village up until 65 years ago, despite the fact that many different people and Clans had tried to form one for over thirty years - many just fell apart after a year. Then two powerful young men came together, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, and they rallied the other Clans and managed to convince some of them to join together and become Konohakagure." She drew a circle around some of the Clans and wrote the kanji for Konohakagure on top. 

"The other Clans who refused to join Konoha were either defeated or they fled." She crossed out the other symbols. 

"Now that you have the background, we can get to the crux of this lesson. Please turn to page fifty-one." She waited as the children got out their booklets and turned to the page. 

"One of the most bitter rivalries were between the Inuzuka and the Hatake, they had once been a part of the same Clan but split apart at the beginning of the Warring States Era. According to some documents that were uncovered, it had been messy. However; the Clan heads at that time were able to put their history behind them and signed the Clan Charter. After ten years of tentative peace, the First Shinobi World War began, villages against villages and lone Clans against Clans and those two Clan Heads died, along with their heirs. Leaving the position for anyone to grab." The teacher pulled up a chair and slowly lowered herself into it, waiting for the children to finish writing down whatever wasn't already in their notes. 

"The two Clans each held tournaments, they fought their own Clansmen for the right to become the Head. The Hatake who won the position of Clan Head was a proud man and extremely aggressive when provoked. The Inuzuka who won the position of Clan head was similar in personality and so the two clashed, threatening to start a civil war amongst the First Shinobi World war. The First Hokage was pushed to his limits and he declared that they either sorted out their differences or left." She lectured, making sure to stick to the simplified version of what had actually happened. 

No need to give the children nightmares. 

"Now the Inuzuka were far more loyal to the village as a whole, they enjoyed village life. Most of the Hatake Clan did as well but their Head refused to back down and so this led to a lot of internal fighting within the Clan." She paused to take a sip of water and to allow the children to finish highlighting and writing, "Tensions rose and rose until finally in January 931 ADC, the Hatake Clan split, one half remaining in Konoha and the other half venturing out into the world, and over the years the once grand and powerful Clan has shrunk dramatically." She finished, glancing around to see if anyone had any questions that were too afraid to ask. 

"You have a question Haruno?" Her voice cut through the classroom and the spotlight was now on the young girl. 

"Uh...yes." She stammered, getting to her feet. 

"Did the Hatake Split have anything to do with the end of the first Shinobi world war?" She asked in a quiet voice, hiding behind her hair and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

"I can see why you might think that, with the war ending only a few months after, but no. The war ended when Konoha defeated all the rogue Clans and either allied with or defeated the other hidden villages. Then to ensure peaceful relations between the newly established main powers our First Hokage, bless his Flame, went out and captured nine Bijuu, which are terrifying creatures of chaos and power, and gifted them to the most powerful villages at that time." She explained, getting a little ahead of herself.

The young girl nodded and quickly sat down, almost falling out of her chair in her haste.

"Right now please do activity 3 on page 52." 

* * *

The Hokage held back a sigh as the finance ministers and advisors continued to bicker about...who knows what really, he had switched off halfway through the meeting. Which had begun two hours ago and was supposed to end in fifteen minutes, despite the fact they were still on the second point of discussion. It was times like these that he contemplated making his power absolute like how it was in Kiri. Then he looked at their current political state and reminded himself that the current structure of things was working just fine. Even if they were mind-numbingly tedious and painful for the soul.

"We are not making enough revenue on missions and the profits made from trading are not enough to pick up the slack but we can't raise taxes anymore otherwise the Clans may pull out." Argued a man in his mid-thirties with square glasses and his Hitai-ate attached to a bandana - which was to cover his balding head.

"Yes and I agree, but,"

"There's always a but with you." The young woman with honey brown hair beside him quipped but the man in the blue jumpsuit paid her no mind.

"We are behind on payments to the Daimyo, if we fall any lower he will have control over us. The puppet will cut its strings and we can't have that!" He exclaimed, banging his fists on the table for emphasis.

"Well we certainly can't raise the taxes, they are at the highest they have ever been and if we raise them anymore we'll have a Bloody Mist situation on our hands." A man with thinning ginger hair commented, his head in his hands. 

"We shall just have to up the trading rates. Charge more for the wood, perishables and coal." A tired-looking woman suggested, staring at a ledger in front of her. 

"That isn't enough!" The passionate advisor in blue repeated himself like a stuck record.

'You can't kill them, it won't solve anything. You can't kill them. It won't solve anything. _You. Can't. Kill. Them_.' The Hokage chanted in his head as the council dissolved into arguments again. 

* * *

"Alert!"

The children stood ramrod straight, their feet together and hands at their sides. 

"Bow." The GNE teacher barked again and the children hastily obeyed, but they weren't all in sync.

"At ease." 

They widened their stance and put their hands behind their backs.

It was the seventeenth time they had run through falling in. Some of them had been misbehaving, chatting in class and not listening to the teacher and since no one owned up everyone got punished which meant drills. Saluting, bowing, coming to attention, greeting a higher officer, posture and of course basic hand signals.

There were two minutes left until the bell. 

"Alert!" The sound of thirty pairs of shoes all coming together at the same time was music to the Sarutobi's ears. 

One more measly minute until they could get out of the scorching sun.

"Salute!" 

10, 9, 8, 7...

"Greet!" He commanded once again, marching between the two lines.

"Good morning sir!" 

...3, 2, 1!

And there was the bell. 

"No one moves," he yelled when the children began to break formation, "you all know why you had to do this." Everyone nodded meekly.

"I know you are excited about your first field trip but that does not mean you all get to act like a bunch of hooligans." The class hung their heads in shame, "I allow whispering, I allow you guys to talk but not while I am teaching. You all know this rule, you've known it since day one and it is one of the most basic rules in all schools." He looked at each and every one of them in the eye. 

"Those who broke that rule know who they are but they did not want to own up and you know I don't tolerate snitching. So you all were punished, if you were Shinobi you would've been suspended." He continued on with his lecture, he now knew who the perpetrators were (by watching the reactions as he spoke) but he wouldn't punish them again. He just made sure they knew that he knew by staring specifically at them as he talked.

"And break!" The children all turned to their left, waited a moment and then rushed back inside - the year 1 classroom wasn't big enough to run drills in.

They all walked back to their classroom in stiff silence, anger directed at the troublemakers: Inuzuka, Uzumaki, Kohaka, Nakamura and Midori. The rest of the class didn't know what had happened but they didn't care. They had gotten into trouble with Sarutobi-sensei, their coolest teacher. The man had never gotten angry at them before but now he had and it was all their fault.

Their field trip might be cancelled because of them!

"This is all your fault Uzumaki." Midori grumbled at the small boy. 

"Wha! No, it's not, you started it." He exclaimed, glaring up at the taller girl who towered over him. 

"Yeah, it is! You were the one who talked first." She argued, red creeping up her neck and onto her face as she glared down at him.

"Nuh-uh. You were talking to Nakamaru first, I just asked ya a question!" He defended himself huffily. 

"It's _Nakamura_." The black-haired girl interjected, rubbing her eyes, she was annoyed that someone had botched her name again. It wasn't that hard to get right, was it?

"A stupid question." Midori muttered, ignoring her friend's complaint.

"No, it ain't!" Naruto yelled and everyone shushed him aggressively. He curled in on himself and chuckled sheepishly, muttering a soft sorry, but still, his classmates glared at him. 

" _Wasn't_. Not ain't." Nakamura mumbled, gaining a confused look from Naruto but she ignored him.

"He can't help it, he never had any parents to teach him how to speak." Kiba butted in. Ever the sensitive one. 

Kohaka elbowed him in the stomach, "That was rude." 

The Inuzuka boy glared at the chestnut-haired doll of a girl - who wears such a frilly dress when they're going on an outing - and began to argue with her.

What did he do wrong?

She didn't have to elbow him so hard!

"That is just not something you say Kiba-san. It is very mean, he is not the only orphan in this class you know." She chided him, a dark glare on her face. 

"Oh." He muttered and then apologised to her. 

They all wandered into class, sat back down at their desks and slowly started packing up their things. The excited buzz had returned.

"All right now everybody!" Daiichi-sensei announced melodiously and all eyes were on her, "I'd like you all to greet my assistant for the day, Umino Iruka. Apparently, you all know him?" The children all rose to their feet, bowed and chorused a _good morning sensei._

"Okay now before we can get started, I still need the forms from Uzumaki, Midori, Hinata-hime and Sakura." Said children all reached into their bags and handed her the needed forms, some in better condition than others. 

"Uzumaki! What in the Fire happened to your form?" The woman exclaimed staring in shock at the crumpled sheets of paper; one of them was barely being held together with sticky tape. 

Naruto opened his mouth to explain but was cut off, "Actually I don't want to know, they are all here, there's a signature. That's all I care about." She muttered, refusing to meet his eyes and instead stared over him. 

Naruto sulked but returned to his seat. (Damn his shortness!)

"Okay so does everyone have a towel," a round of nods, "and a swimming costume, sunblock, a packed lunch, a hat and a change of clothes." Iruka read out loud from the clipboard in front of him.

"Um...I forgot my sunscreen." One of the children said nervously and a chorus of _Me too_ followed after. 

"That's all right, we'll spray you before we leave." Their teacher reassured them, producing a large bottle of sunscreen from one of her baskets and smiles.

Once all the children were dressed in their costumes and old clothes and everyone's things had been checked and school bags were packed away and everyone had been assigned a buddy. They were off, marching out the gate and down the road in two lines that got more and more untidy as time went on. The teacher and the teacher-in-training lead the group of excited seven-year-olds out of the village proper and into the closest forest, following the clearly marked trail to a lake. Now it was nothing compared to the stunning lakes and dams in Water Country or the jaw-dropping oases in the Land of Wind but to the children - with most of them never seeing any body of water bigger than their bathtub - it was magnificent. 

The giant trees opened up into a clearing to reveal a perfect mirror of the sky framed with sparkling grey stones until a leaf or stick dropped down and created ripples and exposed it for what it truly was.

The excitement that had been building and building up since this morning finally bubbled over and burst. The two adults struggled to get the chaos under control: there were children in the water, children in the trees, children climbing on the rocks, they swore there were even children in the sky!

"ENOUGH! Everyone get your butts back here now or else we are leaving." Daiichi-sensei finally snapped. Perhaps teaching was not the job to take on when one wanted peace and smooth sailing. 

Most of the children stampeded over to their teacher and nearly bowled the poor pregnant woman over. 

"Okay, now Umino-san is going to put a life jacket on each of you and then you'll go into the lake one by one in a single file. If you wish to go exploring in the forest you will come and tell one of us and then take your buddy with you, if your buddy doesn't want to go with you then take someone else but make sure you tell us." She lectured them, repeating the important parts a few times and having them say it back to her. 

"Good." She sighed and then reached into the bag she was carrying and brought out a blanket, "over to you Umino-san." 

"Alright now who here doesn't know how to swim?" He was met with silence, "Come on now no need to be shy!" He encouraged them and slowly a few raised their hands and then others followed. 

"Okay wow, that's a lot of you." He muttered under his breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"All of you follow me, the rest of you...uh...can go and swim but stay where Daichii-san or I can see you." He nodded decisively and the nine children beamed and either dived, cannon-balled or slipped into the water.

"Umino-san." A polite, level voice called his name, "I cannot swim as it will drown my colony." The Aburame boy said and shifted with discomfort as all eyes turned to him. 

"Ah...right," Iruka stammered, "well then you may sit out and do something else." He said unsurely, standing up and lecturing a class was very different from leading a field trip and a lot more nerve-wracking. 

The young boy just nodded before drifting over to ask Daiichi-sensei what he should do, she recommended that he read a book or explore the forest with Shikamaru - who was lazing on the grass next to her and slowly analysing his surroundings.

"Ne, ne can we get in the water now?" Naruto whined, impatiently bouncing around and staring longingly at the water.

He was ignored, or perhaps just wasn't heard. 

"Um...Iruka-sensei may we please get in now?" Sakura asked him after he had finished making sure that everyone had sunscreen and a hat on, and she was given a warm smile and a nod.

"Okay everyone, life jackets off for now." He waited as they shrugged them off and hopped into the water, "The most important part of swimming is being able to float. So everyone pair up." He ordered and they all grabbed the person closest to them.

"One of you will lie flat on your back and spread out your arms and legs like you're doing a star-jump while the other supports your back and then once they get the hang of it they will let go." He explained, demonstrating with Kiba - who already knew how to swim - and the other children copied him.

And so began the swimming lessons or more accurately, the 'how not to drown lessons'. 

* * *

Naruto took the water like a fish. He was loving it! It was refreshing and cool and swimming almost felt like he was flying so how could he not enjoy it? He might not have been graceful and wouldn't win any prizes for form or technique but he could stay afloat and could swim to the shore, which was all one needed really. Out of all the children he was having the most fun in the water: seeing how deep he could dive before the life jacket pulled him up, racing to the other side of the lake, hopping in and out of the water and rushing around like a whirlwind. 

He normally hated Summer: it was stinking hot all the time, humid, there were thunderstorms almost every evening, very little wind and never any cool breezes. To top it all off, the heat seemed to affect him more than other people. Saito said it was because he was like a walking furnace, so it made sense that he suffered more during the warm seasons; she often joked that he would thrive if he lived in Snow Country seeing as he was practically immune to the cold. The thing is though is that he liked the warmth and brightness of the sun (most of the time), it was the humidity that got to him...and the deathly heat that tried to turn everyone into fried eggs!

The weather was one of the reasons why their land was called Fire Country - apparently, in the southern parts, it got so hot that forests would light on fire! (That and they were the biggest distributors of coal in all of the Elemental Nations.)

"Naruto!" Ino screeched as she was covered with mud and grass as the boy slid past her like a penguin. 

"Bwhahah! Watcha complainin' about? I say it's an improvement." He teased. He was high on adrenaline and not thinking before speaking.

"Oh is that so?" She grumbled and gestured to one of her friends who scooped up a handful of the clay-like mud and tossed it at the laughing boy, hitting him straight in the face.

The fight was on! Boys v.s Girls.

Almost the whole class got involved and the battle lasted nearly an hour, but then someone hit Daiichi-sensei (who had fallen asleep) and the mud war was promptly and loudly put to an end. 

Once everyone had apologised, cleaned up and dried off (and more sunscreen had been applied) it was lunchtime. Picnic blankets, large towels and cushions were laid out in the shade and delicious snacks and rare sugary and savoury treats emerged from bento boxes and packets. There were cupcakes, shaved ice, many different types of biscuits, fried dough, honeycomb, juice, caramel, chips and a variety of traditional sweets. Daiichi-sensei had even brought each child some homemade Manju, which were amazingly still warm and fresh. 

Naruto bit into the bun and smiled wide as the sweet red bean paste filled his mouth. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to eat it slowly or gobble it all up.

"I say savour it." A voice chose for him. 

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him with two bento boxes in his hands. 

"Can ya read my mind!" Naruto exclaimed, scrambling away from the Uchiha. 

"No, you were talking - "

"Are you an alien?" The blond boy whisper-shouted, cutting Sasuke off, staring at the girly looking boy suspiciously.

"No." Sasuke scoffed, "if anyone here is an alien it's you." He declared and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and he pointed at Sasuke to yell something dramatic and over-the-top but then he paused and sat back down, thinking hard.

Sasuke chortled and shook his head at Naruto's reaction, 'Does he really have to think about it?' 

"Oi," he mumbled and Naruto looked back up, "my mom made this for you." He handed Naruto the light blue bento that was wrapped up in a red-spotted handkerchief. 

Naruto nearly began sparkling as he carefully took the lunchbox, staring at it as if it had fallen out the sky.

"Uhh, thanks!" He exclaimed, remembering his manners. 

"Woah so this is what a bento looks like." He murmured, unwrapping the box and examining its contents with wonder in his eyes.

Sasuke thought about asking what he was talking about but decided against it, he probably wouldn't understand Naruto's babble anyway. (He did literally have to ponder if he was an alien or not.)

Turning around he started to walk back to his group of friends but not without glancing behind him. He stared at the lone boy who sat on the edge of all hub-bub and merriment, happily eating the lunch given to him as if it was the best thing ever. 

Perhaps he was an alien.

Biting his lip he contemplated what he should do.

He clearly remembered his mother's instructions, _''Try and be his friend Sasuke, please. He's a very lonely boy."_ Sasuke had been confused and so his mother had to explain, _"Imagine if you had no family and no friends and were alone all the time. How would you feel?''_

At first, he had thought that would be really cool: he'd get to eat whatever he wanted, go to bed whenever he wanted, train as long and hard as he pleased, and he wouldn't have to share his books or toys or weapons. Then he had begun to really think about - he wouldn't have a brother to train him, he wouldn't have his mother to sing him lullabies or scare all the monsters away, no grandfather to tell him stories about when he was young, no one to play with, no one to train or teach him. He then realized that maybe being alone wasn't all that great as he had first thought.

But as much as he wanted to befriend Naruto's he couldn't forget his father's words, which were ten times louder than his mother's and their argument from last night was the loudest of them all.

_''What would people think if they saw him and Sasuke together! They would think that he is using him. He wouldn't be able to withstand that amount of pressure.''_

It was the first time he had ever heard his usually very impassive and borderline apathetic father yell and it was the first time he'd ever heard his mother argue back. 

_"Why would they think that?! Give me one good reason as to why people would assume that!"_

Then he had begun to think about what his friends would say if he invited Naruto to join them for lunch or to train. He shook his head to get rid of their disapproving and disgusted faces. 

'Naruto is a well-known troublemaker. I can't associate with him if I want to have an early promotion.' He thought bitterly, iron in his gaze, as he marched back to the people he called his friends. 

* * *

Naruto climbed up the outside stairs to his apartment, he wasn't allowed to take the elevator as he wasn't disabled or old or pregnant, which is fine as he doesn't want to be any of things just to be shoved in a tiny, moving metal box. He also had forgotten the pin code that was needed to be let into the lobby so the back stairs it was! His key was thankfully still around his neck. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost it. 

Naruto wandered over to his door, deep in thought, and unlocked it absent-mindedly. 

"Oi! Who are you?" He asked loudly pointing at the teenager boy who stood in the middle of his apartment, "Are you here to burglar me!" 

The boy put up his hands in surrender, "No, no, no I'm Saito's teammate. She asked us to bring her here." He defended, gesturing to the Hitai-ate that was wrapped around his arm. 

"Saito's teammate?" He repeated the words as if they were in a foreign language, "where she! Is something wrong?" Naruto blurted out, his face pale as he thought over the worst-case scenarios. 

"Was she captured by pirates! Did she eat poison ramen?" He asked, all up in the boy's face. 

"Nothing like that, at all." The lanky boy assured him and then pointed over to the couch where an unconscious Saito lay with another girl attending to her.

"Didja go on a C-rank?" Naruto asked as he examined Saito from over the other girl's shoulder. 

"No, our silly medic forgot to hydrate herself properly while we were out helping some civ's in the potato fields. She has a heat stroke." The sandy brown haired girl explained, chuckling at the irony of it all. 

Saito had been rushing around like a chicken without its head, making sure everyone was hydrated and cool that she forgot to worry about herself.

"I'm Tsukki and that there is Wukong Neishin." She introduced themselves as she grabbed the wet cloth from Wukong and rubbed it on Saito's lips and bare stomach. 

Naruto whipped around and examined the boy with narrow eyes, "You're not from around here are ya?" He declared.

The teenage boy had olive coloured skin, charcoal eyes, spiky brown hair as well as a weird name and accent.

"I could say the same for you." He teased, ruffling the boy's blond hair, "just look at those eyes, they look like the sea." 

Naruto stuck out his tongue and left to grab himself a snack.

"Hey! Ya never answered my question." He whined five minutes later, his mouth full of apple. 

"Oh right. My family originally comes from Iron Country but my grandfather moved the whole family to Lightning and then Fire Country and then my dad found out he could manipulate Chakra and the rest is history." He summarized with a flourish of his hands.

"Ohhh." Naruto got up to throw his apple core away 

"What's Iron Country like?" He asked, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch and being careful not to knock over the fan.

"I don't know, never been there. My grandfather has though. Lots of mines and fancy red palaces." Wukong answered briefly before going into the kitchen to wet the cloth again.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Naruto stared with wide worried eyes at the still form of the girl. 

"She's going to be okay, she'll wake up in a few minutes. She didn't pass out or anything. She just fell asleep while we were sitting having lunch and your apartment was closer than her house." Tsukki told the concerned child in a put-on carefree voice. 

"It's just a really bad sunburn," she said, "thank the Sage it's not hyperthermia." She grumbled under her breath, muttering curses as she wet Saito's lips again.

"Her house ain't that far away." Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted.

"True but you don't have any primate guard dogs." Tsukki shuddered as she thinks about those mischievous monkeys. 

"And there's a lot fewer stairs and people." Wukong called from the kitchen, fixing himself a drink.

"Are ya also the Support?" Naruto asked Tsukki while he fiddled with Saito's shoes on the floor. 

"No, what makes you say that?" She snapped, getting defensive. A girl could be the Spearhead too! 

"You just know a lot 'bout this stuff." He gestured in one round movement to Saito's shirtless body, bare feet, the cool facecloth on her stomach and the one in Tsukki's hand.

"All this?" She echoed in confusion before realising what he had meant, "No this is basic first aid, remove unnecessary layers and keep them cool. It's something you learn in the third and fourth year." Tsukki chuckled as a blush flared on her face. 

"I'm only a level one first aider, Saito is fourth level which makes her more than qualified to be the medic." She explained while twirling her tight braid around her finger. 

"Hnnn, guys?" Saito rasped and all eyes were instantly on the dainty girl. 

Tsukki's eyes widened as her friend began to slowly sit up and helped to steady her and Wukong rushed to her side with a glass of cold water and some salt. 

"What's the salt for?" Tsukki hissed at him.

"My mom says it helps with dehydration." He defended, handing Saito the salt. 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him and was about to fire off a retort before clamping her mouth shut, shaking her head and rifling in her first aid kit for some rehydrate and pain medication. 

Naruto eagerly handed Saito the towel she had asked for which she used to cover herself up, a pink blush on her face that Tsukki couldn't tell was from the sunburn or because Wokung had seen her shirtless.

'Ho ho ho, I'm so gonna tease her about this.'

Naruto then began to tell her about his day. 

'I wonder if I should tell her that he was the one that carried her all the way up here?' 

Tsukki glanced up at the embarrassed Wukong.

'Definitely.'

* * *

Deep in a labyrinthine cave system high up in the mountains behind the Hokage Monument two shadowy figures conversed in low whispers. 

"Is everything in place?" A cold rasping voice asked from every direction. 

"Yes, sir." Came the bland response.

A dark cackle that would've given a serial killer chills echoed through the cave. 

"They won't know what hit them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday sounds like a funeral song, if you got someone who didn't know English to listen to people sing happy birthday they would think someone has died.
> 
> I really love the idea of the Inuzuka Clan coming from the Hatake Clan, kinda like a Senju, Uzumaki situation, but bloodier. I can see them both more in touch with their animalistic sides so it makes sense that they got very territorial. Kakashi is the last Hatake, the rest died out in the 2nd and 3rd wars. So he doesn't know much about his Clans customs and doesn't care. 
> 
> Fire country's main export being coal makes sense.
> 
> Saito's got a crush~ 
> 
> I love this chapter, I rewrote it like several times so I'm thankful that it finally seems right.


	8. October tenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, no matter what I did I just was not satisfied with how it turned out so I ended up deleting it multiple times and trying again. I had planned to focus more on building up Clan traditions and politics but I decided to focus more on gooey mushy stuff and feelings.

_Rough translation of 'The legend of the Mother of Chakra', discovered in a tomb in Northern Fire Country in 757 ADC by Ember Monks. Recent translation: 916 ADC_

"Chakra was born of the princess of Õtsutsuki whence she bit from the fruit of the tree of Kami. She wielded the elements as if she was a god and brought peace to the war-stricken lands of which she was not from. She ruled as a mother would and all Chakra users descended from her."

> _(While it is an interesting take on events, it is highly unlikely that there is any truth in it.)_

* * *

In Konoha silence echoed. The sky was a still velvet and the moon shone like a diamond in the centre of a gown with the stars as pinprick sequins that only added to its brilliance. Soon the sun would come up and bathe the world in yellow, transforming the velvet into silver cotton, then into spun gold and finally sapphire silk. The sky donned many gorgeous gowns, in hopes of competing with the Earth. Who wore beautiful dresses ranging from a rainbow explosion of colours to blankets of white. Of course, the sky would always be proved to be second best. Nothing could compete with the Earth's natural beauty. 

The few Shinobi that still prowled the streets decorated with red and black, stopped to admire the sky and moon in its full glory. That or they were using the stars to navigate or trying to tell the time. 

It was a peaceful night, not unlike the one seven years ago. Except, this time no monstrous beast of malevolent Chakra would rise from where the sun usually did and begin to destroy everything. Yes, on this night people could sleep.

"Urk!" Mebuki awoke with a start as a small foot buried itself into her stomach. (Unless of course, you have young children.)

Peering through half-opened eyelids she saw her daughter sprawling herself out on the mattress and trying to claim it for herself as if she was a conquering warlord. The seven-year-old still refused to sleep in her own room despite the fact it was right next door to theirs. If nights continued like this she just might go and sleep in her daughter's bed. She would get a good night's rest at least.

Sakura mumbled something to herself under her breath and slapped her mother in the face with her hair as she twisted around like a recently bathed dog in the dirt. Mebuki held back a long-suffering sigh. She knew that she should enjoy these small moments because, as everyone kept on reminding her, Sakura would not remain this age forever. Her little cherry blossom would soon grow up. Would soon be impossible to get _out_ of her room. Would soon realise that boys aren't actually icky and diseased...

Would soon become an Elite Kunoichi. 

She didn't really want any of these things to happen but at that exact moment in time, she wished very hard that Sakura would just grow up so she could have a good night's sleep for once. To not wake up at...3 a.m. On a public holiday!

Mebuki groaned into her pillow and pulled the duvet back onto her - which Sakura must've kicked off when she got hot. 

_Wham!_

And there goes her husband onto the floor. 

She had hoped she could at least sleep-in today of all days. Stave off consciousness for a few more hours.

It was that awful day. The day that the Kyuubi attacked. She remembered it as if it was yesterday, clinging her screaming baby to her chest as she was frantically guided to the shelters by frazzled Shinobi. She could still remember the taste of the rotten Chakra that had strangled all whisps of hope and joy. Even after it had been defeated, sealed away, its terrifying aura remained in the air for months. A constant, painful reminder.

That day everyone lost something: friends, family, businesses...Some even lost everything they had. It had been a heavy blow as they had just managed to get back on to their feet after the war. She knew of some who were still struggling. The only comfort was that the Kyuubi was now in Konoha's control; ready to be bent and moulded.

However; now was not the time to focus on those things, today was about celebration, more than mourning.

She forced herself to think of other things like her daughter. Sakura would have to get up soon, to get ready and then join some of her classmates in the laying of the wreaths. (Every class made one with autumn leaves, twine, chrysanthemums, rosemary and notes to dead loved ones all woven together.) The children would march from the Hokage Tower to the official Kyuubi Attack Memorial - an area that used to be Konoha's most-populated neighbourhood and the first place that was struck - and then they would lay the wreaths and light candles. Then the mourning period would begin, it would take place at either their own homes or at the Memorial Site. 

'I don't really want Sakura to remain at the Memorial site, but I also don't want her to be at home...' 

Then at around mid-day, preparations for the festival and/or family feasts would begin. Some began preparing for October tenth weeks beforehand; Mebuki began cooking in the morning. She preferred keeping busy to mourning for hours on end.

'What meat do we have in the freezer? Pork chops and I think we still have some chicken soup...Oh right! I bought a duck yesterday, that'll do nicely roasted and there are some fresh bell peppers and some potatoes in the pantry that can go with it. Mrs Tauro also said that she bought too much butternut and would be happy to share, so that's the main meal sorted. Now, what else?' She continued to plan the menu out roughly in her head as she tried to drift off.

Her husband, muttering nonsense, climbed back into bed and pushed Sakura over to Mebuki's side again. Sakura was still practising her Taijutsu, battling whatever enemy that was pestering her in her dreams. At least she got a free 'massage' out of all of this.

Unable to go back to sleep she crawled out of bed, grabbed her messenger bag and went into the kitchen to make herself something to drink. Once she had finished her soothing jasmine tea and feeling very much refreshed, she hauled out a large binder from her satchel and carefully took out a few of the pieces of paper and continued where she had left off. Haruno Mebuki was a 'Paper Shinobi'. She didn't go out on missions. She didn't bring glory to her family name and village. She worked behind the scenes. One of the many cogs that kept the great Konoha running. A small piece in the larger whole. Her job involved mainly filing, labelling, organizing mission requests and sorting out truths from over exaggerations. Then she would send them up to her superior to be checked and they would either go down to the mission desk or if there was anything wrong or suspicious it would be sent to his superior and then if he deemed it worth looking into it would be sent to a team of analysts and the Hokage. 

Paper Shinobi could be found in the Senju Hospital, the First Konohakagure Shinobi Bank, the Chakra laboratories, the library and of course the Hokage Tower. The majority of them were Chunin who were physically or mentally disabled, old, pregnant or had young children. There were a few Genin in their ranks as well. 

Mebuki used to work in the finance department, making sure that the right amount of money was received from clients and that Shinobi handed in whatever bounties or artefacts they 'acquired' during their mission and then she would add it to their salaries. It had been a stressful job. Which was why she was so thankful she had been moved back down to the mission offices. It paid less but at least she didn't dread getting out of bed every waking day.

While humming a catchy tune she examined the C-rank mission requests and took down the details with extreme precision in her notebook and without her even noticing an hour had passed and it now was time for Sakura to get up. It would take a while for her to get her daughter ready; she hated wearing a kimono and putting makeup on.

"Now where did I put her Obi?" She sighed, getting up to her feet and beginning her search.

* * *

When Naruto woke up at around 8 a.m. understandably his first response was to panic. He was _so_ late for the Academy. He had sped about his apartment, rushing back and forth to grab notebooks, worksheets, booklets and stationery. Breakfast wasn't even on his mind and he had almost forgotten to change. He couldn't show up to the Academy in his pyjamas again!

Then halfway through brushing his teeth while simultaneously pulling some pants on - not a very easy thing to do - he remembered that it was a public holiday. October tenth. The day of the Kyuubi attack and his birthday.

At the orphanage a birthday wasn't a special occasion, you were given a honey stick at breakfast and then a small red mint at supper. It was just a year closer to death, as some of the older kids liked to remind them all. If you were lucky you would be given gifts from your friends or in Naruto's case some mysterious frog-man. The other children in his age group liked to speculate that the presents were from some long lost relative that was on a secret mission in the Land of Snow or Demon Country, but then the older kids would shoot down their often far-fetched theories and say that they were probably from some guy that wanted nothing to do with him but felt slightly guilty. 

With his pants properly on he wandered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for cereal or fruit so he decided to make himself some toast and an egg in the microwave. That wouldn't be too hard. (The toast slices came out as slightly browned bread and the egg had exploded in the microwave, making a complete mess but it was still edible.) With breakfast out of the way and nothing else to do, Naruto began his daily work out: push-ups, lunges, sit-ups, handstands and flexibility exercises. Ten each.

After he was done, he turned on his beaten up radio in the hopes of there being some music for him to listen to or perhaps a cool new story that was being told or read. However; once the static disappeared it was not the usual lively voices of the radio presenters that took its place, instead it was a solemn sounding man who droned on in a monotone. He was reading out the list of all the civilians who had died in the Kyuubi attack, giving a summary of their life and personality. The commemorations for the Shinobi would begin in an hour and would only include their name, rank and any outstanding or noteworthy accomplishments. 

"Should I go to the memorial like the Old Man said? For my mom?" He asked his three stuffed toys who had joined him for breakfast and were still sitting on the table.

"I think you should. Visit the memorial. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Kero advised him and Naruto nodded thoughtfully and continued to do his cool-down stretches. 

"But he never knew his mom, why should he be sad!" His teddy bear exclaimed (cranky that he didn't get any food) and Naruto winced.

"He should still go!" His blue rabbit argued and then gave Naruto a comforting hug before pulling a face at the grumpy bear, who simply huffed.

With a smile on his face, the blond put his fluffy rabbit back on to the table, its button eyes staring blankly at him, "See ya guys later!" He yelled as he pulled on the jacket that had been forgotten on the couch the previous night and ran outside with a contagious grin lighting up his features. Then he ran back inside. 

"Whoops, forgot my keys!" He explained to his stuffed toys when they asked him what he was doing back so early and then swiped them off their hook and marched back outside with his last words being, "Don't eat the ramen!" Before locking the door and hurrying off in the rough direction of the memorial site. 

* * *

The gravel street was covered in marigold petals, with unlit black paper lanterns placed every few metres and dark orange origami flowers, birds and even a few foxes hung from the almost bare trees. When he got closer he could hear some people humming or speaking in low whispers. A few were crying which made him very uncomfortable. He hated the sound of crying. Nervously he passed under the iron gateway and grabbed a stick of incense and a paper flower, which were being offered for free, and moved over to the Shinobi side of the memorial. Unlike on the civilian side, there weren't any personal tombstones or shrines, instead, there were large slabs of obsidian buried into the ground with names just running down it. (Similar to the ones in the graveyard which was a couple of blocks away.) A five-petalled flower was engraved underneath the names of those who had shown exemplary bravery and protected their comrades. A fire lily, the highest award one can achieve and the rarest flower in all of the Land of Fire.

Scanning the hundreds of names he finally found the one he was looking for, Uzumaki Kushina. It had been right at the end and she too had a fire lily at the end of her name.

''Cool!" He muttered, forcing all his other emotions down and leaving only awe. His mom had been so awesome and he was going to become even greater. Dattebayo!

Naruto bent down, being careful not to knock any of the multiple boxes and gifts that littered the area around the stone, and caressed the engraved name and then smiled sadly.

"I hope you're having a good time up in the Pure Lands mom. I can't wait to meet you someday." He whispered before laying the paper flower down next to the others and placing the unlit stick of incense in one of the tins that stood on the pedestal to the left of the stone slab. Exactly like how the Old Man had said he should, except he wasn't too sure how he was supposed to light the incense...He's sure his mom wouldn't mind.

Suddenly howls rung through the village, making Naruto and a few others jump. (The Inuzuka were done with their ceremony.) Shaking his head clear of the sound, he took one last long look at the slab and got up from his crouch and then awkwardly bowed. Saito often lectured him that he needed to work on it, _"First impressions are very important and a good bow can help with that. Manners get you far."_

Looking around him he couldn't help but wonder who those gifts were for, who was missing that loved one and most importantly what was in them! It was all so mysterious with most of them being all wrapped up in black and orange. He wasn't going to open them - as much as he secretly wanted to - they weren't his, but he was going to try and guess what they were. (He had the time, plus he didn't want to leave his mom just yet, he still needed to figure out what to tell her.)

So he sat cross-legged just a little bit away from the stone - it made him uneasy - and tried to guess what was inside and who they were from. Some of them were a piece of cake: the delicately made music boxes with the pretty pictures and patterns either carved or painted on them were from the Kuruma Clan members as well the high-quality handmade flutes and other small instruments. The Clan strongly believed that music was tied to the soul and could bring comfort to those that had passed on. Then there were the paper boxes containing sweet-smelling pastries that had been stuffed with exotic spices - Akimichi Clan - and piles of scrolls that no doubt contained detailed ink drawings of a landscape or a family portrait that a Nara must've spent days working on. Then, of course, there were the multiple wreaths at the top of the stone -sadly he couldn't spot his year's one.

He continued playing his makeshift game well into the morning, sometimes getting things spot on and other times horribly wrong. It wasn't long before the mid-day gong was rung, signalling the end of the mourning period.

He got to see the Old Man now! And got to leave the oppressing atmosphere of the memorial site and all the people sad people.

Leaping up to his feet, he bolted out of the Memorial site, banging the gates closed as he went, and barrelled along the 'exciting' route towards the Sarutobi Clan - swinging on low tree boughs, balancing on rocks and diving through bushes.

'ICHIRAKU RAMEN!' He cheered inside his head as he physically rolled into the village proper, a literal ball of energy, and ignored the patented looks which were reserved just for him that the few people outside were shooting at him.

"Phew that was close," He declared as he jumped over a large crack in the road before a contemplative scrunched up his face, "I'm not allowed stepping on any cracks!" He decided and soon began bounding around from one foot to the other along the cobbled street. He did this the whole way, up until to the path that led to the Sarutobi Clan estate. 

Naruto beamed even as he huffed and puffed, he had done it! Just like he said he would, even though it had been very tiring. He slumped to the ground and stared up at the greying blue sky, still smiling and panting.

"Naruto, whatever is the matter?" Hiruzen asked when he arrived a few minutes later, holding back a laugh when he noticed the tired boy, who instantly perked up when he heard the Hokage and flung himself on to the man, almost knocking him off his feet. 

"Can we go for ramen now?" He pleaded, still clinging to the Hokage's traditional red and white striped hakama that he only wore for special occasions. 

"Well I do believe that it is _someone's_ birthday today so I don't see why not." Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto whooped and jumped into the air like a hare playing with a skipping rope and began chatting a mile a minute. 

'Such lively innocence.' The Third Hokage thought to himself as he listened with half an ear to the boy's babble and a heavy feeling weighed itself in his heart. He wasn't too sure why it was there, besides reminding him how old he was. 

"When is your birthday Old Man?" Naruto asked in an upbeat tone as he gravitated back to his unofficial guardian's side after chasing a stray feather which was now in Naruto's hair.

"8th of February." He answered calmly and watched in amusement as Naruto began to moan dramatically about how he had already missed it and to not worry because he was definitely going to remember his birthday next year and _bla bla bla bla._

"How old even are you?" The blond-haired boy assaulted him with an unexpected question once again. 

"Hmmm, how old do you think I am?" Hiruzen asked, stroking his chin and mirth glinting in his eyes. 

Naruto scrunched up his face and began to think hard, counting on his fingers and trying to recall what he had learnt about the different Hokages in class and from Saito. 

"A hundred!" He declared, nodding satisfactorily at his answer and Hiruzen burst out laughing. 

"I'm definitely not that old." He chuckled while shaking his head and grinned over at the disgruntled young boy. 

"But aren't you like ancient?" Naruto demanded and climbed onto one of the beloved wooden stools, sat down and then rested his head on his arms. 

"I'm sixty-two Naruto. I'm certainly not - " 

"You see, _ancient_! Like you're really old." Naruto interrupted and turned his gaze to Teuchi, pleading him to take his side.

The man just put his hands up in surrender and continued doing whatever magic was required to create ramen. 

The Hokage just chuckled and decided to let it go, if Naruto wanted to believe that he was older than the village itself then so be it. 

He smiled to himself as Naruto started to babble on about nonsense again, determined to talk his ears off. The boy had grown so much since the beginning of the year, he was more confident, more cheerful, more driven and Hiruzen couldn't be more proud. He had often found himself wondering if what he was doing was working and if it was enough - he knew that in a perfect world he could do so much more for the boy and that it was never enough - but it pleased him to see that Naruto was developing. Slowly...but if he was brutally honest with himself that was how he liked it, he didn't want Naruto to grow up too fast. He wanted the young boy to always stare up at him with innocence and blind trust.

"So what can I get my two special customers on this special day?" Teuchi asked jovially, wearing his usual cream get up and white hat. His eleven-year-old daughter stood on a stool behind him, carefully stirring the broth.

Hiruzen ordered himself a bowl of tonkotsu ramen and two cups of matcha tea. Naruto ordered three miso ramen and one shouyo ramen. 

"Branching out there hey Naruto?" Teuchi teased as he hands his only two customers their orders - technically he was closed for the day but he could make an exception for the Hokage and Naruto. 

"It's good to try new things!" He exclaimed, a cheeky grin on his face as he scraped the last remnants from the bottom of his first bowl. 

"Another thing Saito-san told you Naruto?" Ayame queried while handing the Hokage his tea in a simple wooden cup.

The boy nodded rapidly with admiration in his eyes and the Hokage noted that Ayame wore a similar expression. It was interesting to see such a look aimed at a mere servant girl, but he supposed that it was...deserved. That Saito girl had fought tooth and nail to be allowed into the Shinobi Academy and had worked hard to keep up with the other children. She had surpassed everyone's expectations by ranking third or second in her class every single year. Considering that she had been in the same class as Uchiha Itachi, for the short time that he had been there, and other very talented children from prestigious Clans, it was an impressive feat. 

"How is she? Have you heard from her recently?" Ayame leaned over the counter to be closer to Naruto. 

The young boy pouted and muttered in a sulky and disappointed tone, "Haven't heard from her so I dunno." 

The Hokage hid a knowing smile before admonishing the boy, "Naruto, you are well aware that she is very busy with the Chunin exams. Besides they are in Kumo, it would be very difficult for her to send you a letter or you her." 

Naruto's pout grew and he crossed his arms over his chest and whined, "I know that." 

He was worried. What if she never came back? What if she was halfway to the Pure Lands already?! What if -

"Don't worry Naruto, Saito will come back. She is a strong girl." Teuchi commented, somehow able to read the boy's mind, while grabbing the empty bowls and taking them to the back to get washed. 

The streets were getting busier now, with people hurrying back and forth to get last-minute necessities for the evening celebration: collecting Kimonos from the tailor, buying fireworks, sparklers and spices. Then some were setting up the food stalls, booths and games. There would be a variety of rare sugary treats, fried foods and noodles. Games like ring toss, apple bobbing or pin-the-tails-on-the-Kyuubi would be the main attractions as well as the puppet shows and short street plays. If Hiruzen remembered correctly some of the Inuzuka were planning to run a dog show and the Kuruma would be dancing and playing music. All very exciting things. It was one of the few days that everyone came together to celebrate and it all felt very _Konoha_. Like they were all one happy community; even though in reality that was not so.

"Thank you very much for the food Teuchi-san." He handed the man the correct amount of money, ignored Naruto's complaints, and ushered the young boy back towards the Sarutobi Clan estate as quickly as possible. 

As they ambled along the path Naruto chatted about school: his grades, what they'd been learning and all the latest school gossip. (Naruto heard a surprising amount.)

"Daichii-sensei has a baby now!" Naruto exclaimed, "A boy. It's good that he got out of her tummy as sensei looked like she was gonna pop!" The young boy made exploding gestures with his hands and continued to babble on. 

Hiruzen could only hope that he hadn't said that to his teacher's face but knowing Naruto he probably did. 

* * *

It had taken a surprisingly long amount of time to arrive at the Sarutobi Clan compound, the sun now hung low in the sky. They must've walked down every single path and the monkeys were unbelievably mischievous today. It was very weird because the whole time the Old Man had been grinning like a fat cat and Naruto was curious as to what was going on. He could smell a delicious perfume of baked goods wafting through the air and it had made his mouth water.

"You sure got a lot of food," Naruto blurted out, "Can I join the feast?" He asked hurriedly, the words almost joining together to form one.

"Why of course." The old man beamed down at the golden-crowned boy, an anticipatory glint in his eye that he didn't bother to mask. 

They walked up the front stairs and slid open the main door. Saito Clan members rushed to take their coats and other unnecessary clothing items all the while keeping their heads down respectively and welcoming them back in a formal yet warm tone. 

"Ne, Old Man were we going? Your office is that way?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the stairs in the other direction and bewildered. 

Normally whenever he came over to the Sarutobi Clan estate he would be lead up to Hiruzen's private study and the man would teach him something - the Will of Fire, advanced Chakra theory, Fuinjutsu, the rarely told tales of history and whatever else caught Naruto's fancy at the time. Most of the time Hiruzen's explanations went _way_ over Naruto's head and the famed Professor had to repeat himself using simpler terms instead of quoting the whole dictionary. Naruto was a bright and curious child but he had difficulties staying focused and retaining written or spoken information unless he was wholeheartedly interested in the subject, like Fuinjutsu and Shinobi history (mainly because of all the ' _wicked cool battles and jutsu_ ') so long-winded lectures bored him to death.

Hiruzen didn't answer the boy and instead led him towards the main dining area, opened the door and then switched on the lights. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" The Sarutobi clansmen cheered, some more enthusiastically and genuinely than others. 

The dining room's sliding doors had been opened up and the table that usually sat in the middle had been moved to the side to fit all the people that filled the average-sized room and spilt out on to the open veranda. There was a large handmade banner with his name painted on it, hanging between the two walls, tables had been laden with food and outside had been decorated with fairy lights and balloons. He could also see a box cake on one of the tables with icing the same colour as his eyes and orange candles decorating the top and there were a few well-wrapped parcels next to it. However; he didn't register any of this as his mouth hung open like a codfish and his eyes were dinner plates with heaping helpings of surprise and other conflicting emotions spilling off of them. Then he grinned and began to laugh. His cheeks were almost touching his eyes. 

Then the party began: games, music, stories, food and lots of head pats and hair ruffles. Naruto couldn't be happier, the air was light and jovial and everyone was having a good time. But then he noticed something that bothered him, there were about six or seven Saito Clan members that Naruto could see and four of them just stood in each corner of the room and were completely ignored - as if they were apart of the room's decorations. The others simply slipped between the crowd, carrying trays of drinks and answering to every beck and call. He didn't know how to explain this feeling or how it twisted around in his chest. Before he could voice his concerns he was dragged into another game by the Sarutobi children and mothers and he soon forgot about his observation; a fleeting worry that would only present itself much later. 

Finally, as the stars rose into their places like dancers in a ballet performance, it was time to open his presents. 

"Are these all mine?" He asked, a sceptical frown on his face as he prodded the small pile of presents. 

The Hokage hid a flinch as Naruto continued to be amazed and suspicious of the handful of parcels in front of him and instead nodded with a forced smile stretched across his lips all the while cursing the world and the forces that controlled it. 

'If Kushina and Minato were still alive they would have given you quadruple the amount.' He thought bitterly. 

The boy sat down cross-legged and carefully unwrapped the first present handed to him, taking time to admire the purple striped paper and the sloppily tied bow. 

"A box!" He exclaimed, genuinely happy as he examined the plain wooden structure in his hands. His mind was already whirring with what he could make out of it, what he could use it for...

"Look inside the box Naruto." A middle-aged woman with a baby on her back instructed him with a chuckle.

An embarrassed blush flashed across Naruto's face and remained on his ears as he opened up the box and there sat a simple mechanical bird made out of tin and painted with bright colours sitting in a wire nest - a basic in most children's toy boxes - and if you wound it up it would sing or hop around, depending on which type you got.

The boy's eyes shined as he gently stroked the tiny green feathers that had been stuck on to the wings and then as if he expected it to crumble to dust, he wound it up and a shrill, repetitive tune came out of its beak. He was enraptured, completely fascinated with the simple toy. His spell had to be put on pause; however, as he was handed the next gift, he looked shocked. This time he opened it up faster - but still tried not to tear the paper - and revealed a puzzle of the Hokage Monument. He had to be forced to not open it right away and get started. 

His next gift was a bright red scarf with a matching beanie and mittens, all of which Naruto instantly put on and refused to take off. It was quite cute. (The ladies who had made them were very pleased that Naruto liked them so much.) Finally, it was time for him to open up the combined present from Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"No way!" He gasped, "This is - like...oh my, oh my Flame - this is!" He stammered as he clutched his present to his chest, "It's an actual Fuinjutsu pad and my very own ink and brushes." He yelled excitedly (almost squealing like a girl) before gasping once again when he saw what was underneath the packaged ink and brush set, "Fuinjutsu: getting started. From the Sealing alphabet to basic structures and diagrams." Naruto read slowly, only stuttering once, with a warm genuine smile inching across his lips and eyes glowing brighter than the stars above them.

He whips his head around and gazes at the Hokage with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Can I -"

"No, you may not get started now." Hiruzen burst the boy's out of hand bubble of enthusiasm, "But I promise that you and I will look at it tomorrow." He reassured the pouting Naruto, who hesitantly nodded and then carefully placed his gifts onto the nearby table which he stared at for a while before being coaxed off to play outside by the other children.

As soon he lowered himself into one of the nearby cushioned chairs Hiruzen feels the tattoo on his forearm burn. (A high ranking ANBU member was requesting his presence; it could either be one of the captains or generals - the Commander would just 'kidnap' him - and it must be urgent.) He suppressed a sigh and slowly riose from the chair he had just gotten comfortable in, meandered out of the dining room and into the main hallway. The ANBU were nearby considering how sharp the burning sensation was. He pulsed his Chakra once, paused for a second, and then pulsed it twice in quick succession forming a simple code - _reveal yourself._

An almost ghostly touch brushed his arm and in the shadow of the stairs, an eerie white mask of a ferocious-looking crow appeared to be floating in mid-air. (A rather haunting sight.)

Of course, it was him, who else dared to play this game of invisible cat and mouse with the Hokage.

Only a truly insane man amongst madmen.

They shared a nod and a gaze, then General Crow disappeared into the shadows once again while the Hokage climbed up the stairs; he didn't have the Chakra capacity anymore to waste his precious energy on such frivolous uses.

Once they were in the safety of his private study, he turned to stare blankly at the gangly, lean muscled man that stood in the middle of the room as if the world around him didn't exist. In a single fluid movement, he handed the Hokage a scroll, which opened with a puff of smoke as soon as he touched it, and a yellow toad about the size of a dinner plate and wearing a holographic fez appeared in the haze, holding a red envelope with a dark green seal that had the kanji for oil stamped into it. 

Jiraiya had important news it seemed. 

He ripped the letter open with the small knife that stayed in his sleeve's pocket and read it over once and then twice - clenching his teeth and cursing his past self for being such a coward. (Nothing's changed that much if he was honest)

'The Akatsuki: a group of presumed terrorists that are recruiting S-ranked missing-nin. Oh Orochimaru, what are you doing?' He despaired and plopped down with a small sigh as he re-reads the letter for a fourth time, focusing on the details. 

'We need a spy.' He thought to himself, 'S-ranked or A-ranked...perhaps we could convince him to help? Threaten him or bribe him, but how? When? I doubt he would even budge!'

_'This is is not your problem to deal with.'_

Jiraiya was the head of the Espionage and Intelligence division - which branched out to form other specialised divisions like TI - and he was the one that would be in charge of all the nitty-gritty details and planning with the Hokage only having the final say.

He glanced up and locked eyes with General Crow, who just stared at him impassively - waiting for his dismissal. 

"How are you holding up?" The Hokage asked, directing his thoughts away from his plotting, a firm yet kind expression positioned on his face.

"I am managing, Hokage-sama." The man drawled in response, lying to himself and his leader. If that was how he was going to play, fine.

The Hokage's warm expression dropped and he stared blankly up at the ANBU and nodded slowly - if he didn't think he was breaking then he wouldn't push it - before dismissing the tall man with a wave of his hand and he instantly disappeared in a swirl of wind. 

* * *

Sasuke walked in silence alongside his mother, staring intently at his surroundings and trying not to look at Itachi and Izumi.

The sky was cloudless and a beautiful shade of lavender that faded into light blue. Strings of colourful lanterns hung between every building and resembled a cotton loom of light. The main streets were covered in pieces of orange or red or black paper as well as marigold petals with candles dotted on every windowsill and street corner. Scents of a thousand types of food mingled together and attacked every person that passed by and tempted them to stuff themselves full of whatever delectable was closest.

Music and laughter mixed to form a cheerful melody that people couldn't help but dance to. Children played games and tried to win prizes, competing against the adults that still had a young spirit. (Sasuke also played a few, winning two candied apples and a spinning top.) While some teenagers slipped away from the main merriment to have some time to themselves, others joined in with the children, pulling silly faces and pretending to lose. 

It was an unusual scene: Shinobi and civilians all together and enjoying themselves. It was one Sasuke wasn't used to.

Most of the Uchiha never attended the Kyuubi Festival, preferring to stay in the comfort of their homes and having their own little celebration - a formal but light-hearted event that involved soft music and good food. However; his parents had had another argument, about what he didn't know, and his mom had ordered the servants to get him ready in his happi and that they were off to the festival. As it was a public holiday, Itachi had the day off and had been allowed to spend the day with his betrothed - who had wanted to come with Mebuki.

(Sasuke was secretly glad that they weren't attending the dinner, which would've been an intense affair.)

So here they were wandering through the decorated main streets, occasionally buying some food and small trinkets but mainly stopping to watch the performances - dances, street plays, puppet shows etc. He had to admit it was lots of fun and he had seen many of his friends from school. Although the interactions always made him a bit embarrassed and jealous as they were mainly interested in talking to Itachi and barely even looked at him.

The evening wore on and then dipped into the night and depending on one's age alcohol or sugar flowed through their veins. Soon it would be time to head to the field for the fireworks, which was what Sasuke was most excited about. 

* * *

Naruto munched on his piece of vanilla cake joyfully. Today has been the best day of his short life! 

'Now I see why everyone gets so excited about parties and stuff! I wonder if next years birthday will be just as awesome...' 

A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his daydreaming and a pale-faced Saito Clan member with hollow brown eyes motioned for him to follow her and Naruto did so without much thought. She lead him out of the large house and into the forest. Naruto clung to her baggy pants so that he wouldn't fall (not because he was afraid of the dark, no he wasn't scared of the dark) and tripped over himself to keep up with her pace.

The woman marched down a narrow dirt path and stopped at a simple wooden house that was illuminated only by candlelight and was completely silent as if it was holding its breath.

Without hesitation Naruto followed her inside, it was far more spacious than it originally looked and it seemed to be all one giant room, maybe two. On one end, the wall furthest from the door, there were four young children curled up on a large futon - they looked about three years younger than Naruto.

"Aww, looks like all that work tuckered them out." The lady in front of him cooed before turning back to Naruto, a small smile now on her face. Then she momentarily glanced up and her polite smile unintentionally widened into a cheesy grin.

Naruto swivelled around, curious, and was instantly tackled to the ground and tickled mercilessly, "Happy seventh birthday!" Saito Mio announced, now smothering the young boy by lying on top of him in a weird sort of hug. 

Naruto squeaked and clung to her as she got up, ignoring how the bulky vest scratched him ( _Saito was here_!) and how the stupid thing made it difficult for him to wrap his arms around her...wait... _vest_?

"You're a Chunin!" Naruto exclaimed as excitement, pride and astonishment bubbled together and nearly made him burst. His emotions felt like the sun warming his skin or the steaming water of an onsen after a long day.

Saito stood at ease, puffing up like a proud bird and held her head high as Naruto admired the green vest and rambled on about how awesome she was, how he wanted to be like her and that he would work hard so that he could become a Shinobi and catch up to her and make her proud, _dattebayo!_

She just went red and told him to quieten down; they mustn't wake the children.

For the rest of the night, Naruto lay snuggled up in her lap as she recounted her experiences at the Chunin exams - stretching things only just bit and. _..maybe_ making some parts sound much cooler than they actually were but she was presented with this rare opportunity so she was going to milk it for all she was worth. 

" - then my team and I sped through the last stretch of the underground booby-trapped maze. I was breaking and casting high levelled, horrifying Genjutsus left and right! Wukong disabled traps, confused the competition and our pursuers while Tsukki ploughed through it all, dealing blows with her chain and sickle and fists - protecting us from harm. Our positions might've been discovered but we had to make sure we weren't caught or identified." She went on animatedly, using wild gestures and sound effects - making Naruto leap off her lap a couple of times, "Then finally we made it out, sliding across the finish line and handing in our information in the nick of time. We had passed the first level!" She declared, grinning and Naruto matched her expression.

He couldn't wait to become a Shinobi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only who talked to my toys when I wanted advice? Yes? Ahhh okay, I'll just be in my corner of crazy then.
> 
> A happi is a traditional piece festival clothing usually worn by the upper class.
> 
> Okay so as Saito's generation is from wartime their education was different and thus the Chunin exams were alot more challenging. 
> 
> Comment to tell me what you think or ask any questions.


	9. A new year

_An extract from: 'A hundred short stories and legends.' Written by: Sakka Ishi. Published in 803 ADC by Tororaito._

_The four brothers._

"Long, long ago, in an age that has been forgotten even by time, there were four powerful kingdoms that stretched across the corners of the land - Earth, Fire, Wind and Sea. They were ruled by four brothers and each lived in harmony with one another. One day an unknown enemy from the West attacked and near decimated the Kingdom of Wind. Enraged, the brothers joined together in arms and fought back, defeating the great empire in the West and claiming it as their own.

Seven years passed in a peaceful bliss but then tragedy struck: the youngest of the brothers had been taken by a dreadful disease and the grief drove two of the brothers to madness, forcing the remaining brother to execute them. Leaving him to rule the expanding empire on his own. He was a ferocious warrior and a diplomatic leader and his descendants carved themselves a legacy that still stands to this day."

* * *

For Saito the months had blurred passed faster than the Fourth Hokage. She had been so focused on preparing for the Chunin exams, then surviving them that she blinked and Founders Day came and went and it was the start of a new year already.

Nothing had slowed down at all, in fact it felt like everything had sped up. The days were an endless cycle of waking up, doing chores, going to the debrief, attending missions/training, reporting, trudging home to do chores and then sleeping. The only break in the tiring loop was when she tutored Naruto; often combining his training session with her own.

When she stopped to think about it, it was ironic that Naruto was the one that gave her energy to struggle through another day because initially she had dreaded even meeting the boy. When Sarutobi-sama had ordered her to take care of Naruto at the beginning of last year, she had been so angry and frustrated and had prolonged her assignment for as long as possible. 

Back then she believed that it had been a plot to sabotage her career, so that she would either quit being a Shinobi or not advance any further than Genin.

Perhaps...perhaps it had been.

For already she had been expected to fulfill her duties as a servant and she also had to train and complete missions. Then suddenly she was in charge of the six year old Jinchūriki! She had to tutor him and be his caretaker.

It had been nauseating to even think about.

Then she met him. He was not the solemn child soldier she had expected but an enthusiastic young boy. Slightly shy, scatterbrained and unsure how to act around people, rather annoying too, but hiding behind all that was a brilliant personality and potential.

That day in the library - it seemed like decades ago now - she had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and now she couldn't imagine life without him.

She was one of his few precious people and he would be heartbroken if she didn't return from a mission; so she fought and struggled to be certain that she would.

Her grandmother constantly told her that it was foolish that she had gotten attached so quickly - especially as it was Naruto of all people: the ultimate weapon. She would have to stand by and watch as he was thrown into dangerous situation after dangerous situation, even if he wasn't ready. She would have sit there all quiet and pretty as he was trained into the ground, manipulated by the powers-that-be and used to destroy.

As soon as he graduated the game would begin and Mio, as a Saito (a mere servant), could do nothing about it. 

It would hurt, like nothing she's ever known.

It was depressing if one thought about it too much...which was why she preferred focusing on the now. Surviving today. Letting tomorrow worry about itself and not fretting over a future she might not even have. 

"Oi Mio!" Someone slapped the back of her head, "Concentrate, the fire is going to die." Her aunt (she recognised that voice anywhere) barked again - who despite how she looked was only four years older than her.

'I thought she was still busy cleaning the baths.' 

Biting down on her tongue she stoked the fire for the last time and added another one of the newly chopped logs. 

"Rotate!" Her aunt roared at everyone in the kitchen, who all nodded hastily before scurrying off to their next post - like mice in the presence of a lion.

"What's the rush today aunty?" Mio yawned and stretched her aching arms, "It's still three a.m. No will be getting up for at least two hours." 

Her aunt spun around, slapping her in the face with her long braid, and glared at her before hissing her impatience, "didja really forget what was discussed just yesterday?" 

"I only came back at...eleven...so no." Mio muttered and her aunt arched an elegant eyebrow at her, "What! I'd been on a mission." She huffed, straining her stiff neck to look up at her aunt.

"Oh and is that my problem? I thought not. Now get to work." She snarled before stalking off towards the laundry room, which was where she'd spend the rest of her day sewing, mending and washing clothes.

How boring.

"That's not how it works." Mio grumbled under her breath as she rose up from her squatting position and wandered to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a bucket, mop and cloth from the cupboard.

The whole time while she scrubbed the wooden floor of the first level with her younger cousins she planned out an angry speech in her head which she could shout at her older family members...sometimesday of neversyear. 

Suddenly the sweet repetitive ringing of a small bell came from one of the bedrooms on the upper level and in an instant, one of her Clan members were racing as quietly as they could up the stairs while simultaneously straightening out their apron and hair. Then a few moments later a baby began to cry and the hurried footsteps belonging to the wet nurses thundered above as they rushed to the nursery, where most of the babies slept, so that they could calm the squawking infant down before it woke everyone else up. 

This was a common scene in most Clan estates: servants bustling about in the shadows since the crack of dawn to prepare breakfast, tidy up the clutter, dust down armour and mend uniforms. Then they would haul children out of bed and help them find their homework or in the stricter homes, they would have them run drills. 

This was the way things had been for generations and would continue to be for years to come. 

* * *

"It is with great honour that I welcome our esteemed guest and beloved third Hokage to the podium." The top student of the graduating class slipped his cue cards into his pocket and before stepping off the block he commanded, "All rise!" And the students silently and in concert stand to their feet.

"Thank you for that inspiring speech young man." The Hokage indicated to the boy standing stiffly to his left who bowed as soon as the Hokage's eyes were one him, "it is with overflowing joy and pride that I look upon you all today. You are the future of Konoha, the tree leaves that bud anew and dance in the shadows of the flame. Your time here, as short as it may be, will be spent sharpening and strengthening your mind, body and spirit so that when the time comes you shall be able to protect Konoha - your dear family. For when we fight to defend what we love, our power grows in unimaginable ways." His eyes swept across the room, cataloguing every awestruck gleam and bored expression. 

"This is the Will of Fire! It bonds us. It crosses the divide of blood and links us all together. Once you have gained this symbol," he pointed to the banner that hung behind him, "you are family. You are precious. You are important. You are one. The leaves of the same grand tree." 

He stared with a burning passion at the children in front of him, smiling kindly before adding, "It is a new year, for some of you this is just the beginning of your journey, for others this is the final stretch. Either way, I expect you all to work hard, aim to grow in knowledge and strength so that you shall be able to protect your family!" 

Clapping boomed throughout the hall as the Hokage walked down the steps and through the isle, his ceremonial robes billowing behind him as he headed towards the back. The children at the edge of those rows swivelled to face him and saluted as he passed by and then as soon as he sat down, they all turned to the front in sync. 

"We are extremely grateful that you could take time out of your busy schedule to come and present that magnificent speech to us Hokage-sama." The principal said and nodded respectfully at the old man who was preparing to leave, "we shall now be moving on to announcements. You may all be seated." He commanded, waving a pale hand over them all as if sprinkling seeds into a field. 

The Senju then straightened his formal green jacket with a sharp tug and began reading from the small leatherbound notebook in front of him, "Year 6's a reminder that your first mock mission will be this Friday. After assembly, you are to meet Tanjiro-sensei at the back of the hall so that your team assignments and objectives can be handed out. Year 3's you are to meet Daichii-sensei outside as soon as we are done." The man cleared his throat and gazed sharply at all of the students, "Now I shouldn't need to say this but I'll remind you all again, the obstacle course on field two is out of bounds during break time and unless you are there with a teacher you are not allowed to be on it. If you break this rule there will be _severe_ consequences." 

The assembly would soon be coming to a close, it had already dragged on for about an hour and that was an hour too long in Naruto's book. He didn't dare break formation; however, as he could sense the majority of the teachers' eyes piercing his head. Just waiting for him to make a wrong move like it was inevitable. 

" - finally may I welcome Umino Iruka to our teaching staff. He will be assisting Daichii-sensei with Math and Chakra theory." 

There was a round of polite clapping. 

"Now all rise to recite the anthem and oath!" The long-haired principal ordered and banged his ornamental steel cane on the stage as he did so. 

The children all rose and formed the allegiance hand sign - with their right hand curled into a fist and resting on the heel of their left palm - and then lowered their heads and began to sing/chant from memory the Konoha anthem.

"Oh, Konoha! Oh, Konoha! Our home and native land!   
True comrades that love,   
in all thy Kage command.   
With burning hearts we see thee rise, the Hokage strong and wise.   
From many to one, Oh Konoha,   
we stand on guard for thee.   
Sage keep our land glorious and free!  
Oh Konoha, oh Konoha,  
we stand on guard for thee. Oh Konoha, oh Konoha, we stand on guard for thee!  
Where pines and maples grow,   
the shadows that they provide, protect us from enemy eyes.   
Oh Konoha, oh Konoha  
your flame burns in us all, binding us together through the climbs and the falls.   
Protect us, dear Konoha, as we stand on guard for thee.  
Keep our land glorious and free.  
Oh Konoha! Beneath thy shining skies  
May powerful Shinobi and coy Kunoichi rise,  
To keep thee steadfast through the years  
From East to West, we shall protect  
Our own beloved native land,  
Our only home and family, strong and free!"

Then the oath - this was one far more solemn. 

"With my hands, I fight for my village, with my mind I sharpen its blade, with my breath I protect it from harm and my Hokage's will I shall obey." 

With that complete, they stood to attention at once, resembling an army troop before they marched off to battle. Then the principal and the teacher's all fell into formation on stage and marched down the steps like a well-oiled machine. 

Even once they had left no one dared to make a sound or twitch a single muscle.

The top student then stood behind the podium and dismissed them with far too much vigour and then each class, one by one, marched out in single file. 

"Man, that was long."

Naruto overheard one of the fifth years complain to his friend - a shaggy looking Inuzuka with a grey wolfhound nipping at his heels. 

"You're telling me! I've had to take a piss since the beginning of that damned thing." 

The other boy laughed and shoved his friend to the side and the Inuzuka retaliated, resulting in a friendly scuffle, while the puppy just ran around in circles thinking it was some kind of game. 

"What do you think you two are doing! Fighting in the halls, you are fifth years, you - " 

"Um." There was a soft tug on Naruto's sleeve, grabbing his attention and making him spin around. 

"Yeah?" 

"You're - uh - going the w-wrong way." The soft-spoken Hyuga heiress murmured while staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Oh!" The young boy sputtered, "Hehe thanks, I sorta was going to our old classroom. Kinda forgot we weren't there anymore." 

Hinata didn't reply so Naruto continued to ramble, "I, uh, dunno where the new classes are even! I sorta lost the sheet thingy. Hehe." He bore his smile like a shield and tripped himself up with his own words, "so...what I'm askin' is if me and you could walk to class together." 

Hinata nodded hesitantly while cracking a weak smile up at the larger than life boy, fighting every instinct she had to stare back at the ground - it felt as if her heart was about to combust.

"So is that okay?" He asked, bending down to peer at her hidden face.

"Yes." It was so quiet and quick that could've mistaken it as a breath of air. 

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing onto her hand and hurtling in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go before remembering that she was the one that was supposed to be leading them. 

They walked side by side in awkward silence, with Hinata fretting over what to say, how to say it and when and if she even should and what if she made a fool of herself?

Meanwhile, Naruto was lost in his own world: daydreaming about becoming a legendary Shinobi, restoring the Uzumaki name and rescuing princesses...as well as blasting aliens back to space with laser quick-fire attacks! (No _lightning_! That was far more explodey than fire.) 

Hinata carefully slid open the cheap bamboo door and crept inside - the teacher still noticed them though so it was a futile attempt - and began to scan the room as well as the clumps of second years.

There were fewer posters in this classroom (the ones that were up were about acupuncture, kill points, philosophy and medicinal plants), there were a handful of potted succulents sitting on the window-sill, a skeleton with removable plastic organs at the back and as per usual all the desks were set up in rows with the large teacher's table right at the front and just a few steps away from the chalkboards that were bolted to the wall. 

"Right," All eyes zeroed in on the teacher as she began to talk, "Congratulations to you all for surviving your first year at the Academy. The second-year will be...different but some aspects are similar, if not exactly the same." 

The sharp-eyed, stern-faced woman examined the hoard of children in front of her with a barely veiled look of contempt. 

"For one we shall be far stricter on you this year than last year, as it was your first year here we allowed you quite a lot of freedom. You were still settling in, getting used to things and some of you may still feel like that?" there were a few hesitant nods, "well stop it. You know the rules now and how things work. Your teachers will not fight with you to keep you quiet, if your mouth proves incapable of not moving then you will run drills and laps until it is."

A fearful silence took hold of the room that had contained cheerful chatter and laughter only a few moments earlier. 

"You're in your second year now. Eight years old. Most of your grandparents were out on the battlefield at your age. So don't expect any special treatment or pandering, you're not babies anymore. Are you?" The stern woman asked, raising a thin dark eyebrow at them all. 

"No, ma'am." They responded in unison after she gave them a fearsome look. 

"Good. Don't cause trouble and things will be easy for you." With a final iron gaze, she spun on her heel and wrote out the characters of her name on the chalkboard.

"This is how you'll address me. It is pronounced Yuai." She glanced at the fidgeting children, who instantly stopped moving the instant her eyes fell on them, "either that or you call me ma'am." 

"Now let's get down to business," Yuai-sensei picks up the clipboard off her barren desk and starts to read, "you'll be seated in this order, Uzumaki right in the front with Uchiha next to him..." she trailed off as she thought, "in fact, here are your desk numbers, find your places yourselves. The classroom plan is here as well if you need it." She waved the clipboard at them before sitting back down.

Everyone started mulling around, searching for their number, except for Naruto and Sasuke - who sat down. 

"Hey so...what happened to your hands?" Naruto asked as casually as possible, pointing to the meticulously bandaged hands of the boy beside him like the question hadn't been eating at him since he'd walked in.

"Weapon training." Sasuke clipped, subconsciously hiding his hands underneath his desk while he read his book.

"Oh. What sorta weapon?" 

"Wire, it's super sharp and can be difficult to work with but it's useful." He answered, his eyes still tracked to the words on the page. 

"Oh...uh didja have, um, a good holiday?" 

No response. 

"What did you guys do for Founder's day?" Naruto tried again; determined. 

"We, uh, well did the usual activities. Visited the shrine, had a bonfire, wore traditional clothes and were told old stories." The dark-haired boy, who was still trying to read in peace and not lose his composure, stated. 

"Oooh about what?" Naruto's eyes shined, he loved stories, and he inched as close as he can to the Uchiha. 

"War mainly and what life was like before the village and how the village came to be. The usual." Sasuke sighed and bookmarks the page - he will have to read later as Uzumaki was clearly not going away. 

"Did you do anything?" Sasuke returned the question, if only to be polite. 

"Yup!" Naruto popped the 'p' cheerfully, "I got to go to the Old Man's house for dinner and then we watched the stars and went to the village bonfire. I didn't get to wear any traditional Clan clothing 'cause I don't have any, but the Old Man was and he looked so silly in his bulky armour. He said it was made to look like the spirit gorillas'...muscle armour but it still looked silly." Naruto blabbered, rocking on his chair. 

Sasuke hummed in response, observing Naruto and the kids that were still wandering around like a lost sheep in the woods. 

"The holiday was fun." Naruto blurted out and Sasuke nodded in agreement with the boy he was supposed to be making friends with. Somehow.

'It'll only cause more problems...besides it's not like I can invite him over. No one will be in the house...well the servants will be there but they don't count.' The young Uchiha continued to ponder his predicament throughout his teacher's entire speech. It wasn't anything important, just reminding them of the rules for the umpteenth time, setting up a cleaning roster, registration and reviewing the new timetable. Chakra theory was their first lesson and they'd be going through a process known as Chakra testing - which would take an entire week. 

"There's the bell. Everyone up. Stretch." Their new teacher instructed, gave them a half-smile and gathered up her few belongings off the desk. 

Daiichi-sensei then walked in, Iruka a few steps behind her and with a portly lady in a white lab coat in tow. The three teachers greeted each other and then Daiichi-sensei turned to face them. 

"This here is Dr Chishiki,"

"Good morning Doctor." The children chorused, interrupting their teacher - who continued on as if nothing had happened. 

"She will be the one running the show today. Over to you Dr Chishiki." 

The smiley woman inclined her head in thanks at the young teacher and then focused her attention on the class. 

"Now for our first session, you will attempt to unlock your Chakra and familiarize yourself with it as well as your peers'. It isn't a difficult thing to do, in fact, I suspect most of you'll unlock it on your first try." She explained, sending encouraging smiles to the ones that looked nervous, "Now may everyone join me outside!" With that she hopped out the large open window and, after an affirmative nod from their teachers, the children followed. Excitement painting the air.

"Everyone sit down in a meditative position." She instructed, "Yes your meditation classes are coming in handy now." She chuckled when she noticed the realisation dawning on their young faces. 

"As you know human Chakra flows around the body subconsciously through chakra paths and is released via tenketsu which are basically nodes, little taps, in your system which are constantly dripping Chakra. This forms your Chakra signature, which is used to identify you and is what we read when you enter and leave the school or any official building. You learned about this last year, but you were never taught how to feel Chakra, how to manipulate and regulate its flow. Today, you will begin exercising your tenketsu and opening up those taps roughly halfway, preferably less."

Sakura raised her hand before speaking, "Why not the whole way?" 

"You must _never_ do that!" The doctor exclaimed, her eyes wide and serious, "You risk burning your coils and draining your body of Chakra completely. As you'd be releasing it faster than it could be replaced. and there would be no way to save you." 

"Not even a Chakra transfusion?" Sakura asked, worry and fear mixing themselves together in her throat.

The doctor nodded solemnly before continuing, "Which is why, until you can confidently control its flow, you must only open up your tenketsu under adult supervision." She explained, using that stern tone that only doctors (and mothers) can produce, "But don't worry most you should be able to do so within two years if you work hard and do as your teachers tell you." 

"Let us begin." She declared after a moment of tense silence, "Close your eyes and imagine a ball of energy in the very centre of your stomach - where all your energy begins.” her voice took on a soft, tranquil tone and all the children steadily obeyed.

"It is glowing brighter with each inhale and dimmer with each exhale. Fix this image in your mind’s eye. Remember this feeling."

Naruto saw a sun, blinding his enemies with its rays and offering comfort to those he cared about.

"Now," the doctor continued, tone lower and quieter than before, "imagine rivers of light flowing outwards from that ball. A stream for each of your arms, a stream for each of your legs. Feel the flow of Chakra from your stomach into your lungs, your limbs, then to the very tips of your fingers and toes. It is warm and sweet, like honey on your tongue."

He felt like a forest fire...no, that's not quite right...a tornado of summer winds whirling together over the ocean! Inspiring awe and fear. Creating storms that would forever be etched into the memories of everyone who glanced upon them and Sage save anyone who was unlucky enough to get caught in one. Naruto grinned.

"Let this warmth seep into your skin. Let it fill you up, from the top of your head to the very bottom of your feet and then, when you are completely full, let it slowly flow out. It should coat you, surround you; it should feel like you are engulfed in soft furs." The doctor described in that far off voice that made it feel as if they were floating above the clouds.

A few minutes ticked by.

"Open your eyes now. Can you feel it?"

They either nodded or hummed in response but not everyone opened their eyes.

"This is your Chakra. It is unique to you. Remember it, burn its feeling, colour, taste and smell into your mind. It is a force of nature that you were born with and just like you needs to be trained and taught control, to go from a trickle to a roar and then back again." 

His Chakra didn't trickle out. It burst like a flooding river trapped behind the confines of a dam wall. A tsunami of power that made him feel like he could take on the world.

That sensation...he couldn't get enough. It was calling to him - a mystical siren beckoning him closer. He plunged in deeper and the world around him disappeared.

"Uh - Uzumaki Naruto!" The doctor stammered, just managing to catch his attention.

Opening his eyes he peered through a haze of blue - it was as if he was wearing those cardboard sunglasses from cereal boxes - and he silently admired the different shades of the world he had once thought he knew.

The sky were soft circles of white and grey that intersected and overlapped each other - like the inside of a snail shell - with thousands of rainbow coloured dots drifting between the lines. The plants were hexagons stacked on top of each other with green flowing out of them and rising up in whispering streams of smoke. (They all talked to each other like gossiping old ladies.) He giggled at the jokes they told.

As he glanced around him he realised he was surrounded by flares of many different colours and sizes; stars that had come down from the galaxy and had settled beside him. When he examined them more closely he noticed the flickering centres that held their secrets. Some coded and protected and others naked and obvious. But before he could work on untangling the chains of words and symbols that taunted him, something else beckoned him closer. The slight difference and nature of the stars.

He reached out a confident hand and poked the one closest to him. A maroon spiky sphere.

_Life and destruction, protection and pain, passion and strength, freedom and power, love and anger, will and courage - fire._

He gasped as heat surged around him in a flash of images he didn't understand and ancient words echoed in his ears.

Then the came another one, fuelling the burning energy that stalked around him and allowing it to change its shape.

_Harmony and chaos, perception and knowledge, learning and intelligence, imagination and creativity, adaptability and impatience. Wind._

He grasped the next one that was closest to him and watched in fascination as it melted in his hand, crept along his skin and slithered in the air.

_Healing and suffering, hope and sensitivity, fluidity and stability, strength and change, devotion and acceptance - water._

He was floating the now, the ground having faded away with only their voices remaining. The stars encircled him, spinning like crazy while yelling and chanting and screaming their secrets and purpose.

_Revival and death, fear and awe, bravery and rage, righteousness and cruelty, wisdom and impulsiveness. Lightning._

_Stubbornness and generosity, groundedness and independence, solidity and dependability, security and trust. I am earth._

He could feel them all, twisting around his senses and urging him to come closer. To look deeper. He wanted to laugh and cry and shout.

"You have a very confusing star." Naruto informed the shocked-still doctor in a calm, far-off voice. (It was a layered cobalt grey, with a core of water and guilt.)

Doctor Chishiki, meanwhile, couldn't believe her eyes. This eight-year-old child was surrounded by twisting and twirling mass of light blue Chakra. It resembled steam coming off of a cup of freshly poured tea except it swirled around him like a protective cloak and had sea-coloured whisps of pure energy spiralling at the sides; blue tornadoes. There was not a hint of red or black in it either...no that Chakra was still firmly sealed, barely even dripping into the boy's own Chakra pool. (It was like adding drops of food colouring to a lake; barely any change at all.)

It was beautiful, she'd never seen Chakra before as she was neither a Hyuuga nor a sensor. She was rejoicing. So much power!

However; she was the only one with that reaction. The other children were cowering away from him, currently hypersensitive to the world around them and instinctually fearful of the giant mass of energy that stretched out and touched them. The teachers weren't that much better, scared stiff and gaping at the boy. They made no move to help him.

"Okay...now I need you to breath in, reel back all that raw energy and close the tap." She instructed as if she was talking to a wounded wild animal, and Naruto begrudgingly obeyed, "That's it. Breathe in for eight and out for twelve." 

His powerful Chakra began to recede as he breathed in and out until finally there wasn't any more spilling out of him. 

When he came to, he became very aware of the disbelieving and fearful eyes of his classmates that were carving holes into him. He wanted that feeling of invincibility and peace back. Now _, please!_

"Right!" The doctor clapped her hands breaking the tension, "as all of you have opened up your tenketsu and managed to close them," she laughed at a joke that only she knew, "we shall be moving on to the next test."

From her bag, she pulled out two clear diamond-cut crystals, each about the size of a Tiddly Pomme apple, and the only differences between them were that one was slightly rougher around the edges than the other and one had a black tip.

"Does anyone know what these are?" 

Sakura's hand shot up faster than one could say kunai. 

"Anyone else?" 

Silence responded kindly with a slap in the face.

"How about you Aburume-kun?" 

Shino microscopically shifted in discomfort as all eyes turned to him, "Its a Chakra crystal. Very rare." 

"Can you tell me anything more?" 

Shino shook his head and adjusted his sunglasses. 

"Okay then," she shifted her attention back to Sakura, "you may say whatever you had wished to share earlier." 

"Um, that's a Chakra crystal, only found in Moon Country and those kinds you have there measure Chakra density and purity. Other types of Chakra crystals are used to artificially channel and mould Chakra, although that technology is still a work in progress, they are found in many high-end weapons, um, as an energy core. There's, um, there are lots of types you see. Some already contain Chakra, some absorb Chakra, some can be used to store Chakra in...scientists are still exploring the possibilities. They're usually very small." 

"You have certainly done your research!" The Doctor exclaimed joyfully, a smile lighting up her round face. 

Sakura's face goes the same colour as her hair. 

"Now, one by one, in your order, you will come to me and I'll test your levels, density and purity." She scanned the sea of tiny faces, "there is nothing to worry about. It's just to check if you have any medical conditions we should know about and if the amount of Chakra you have meets the requirement and if not that it'll grow steadily until it does." The doctor fed them the recommended (necessary) lies. 

The children believed her instantly. She almost felt guilty as she basked in their innocent and trusting gazes. Almost. 

If their Chakra levels did not meet the required amount or would not have any substantial growth over the next four years they would be dropped down to General: the cannon fodder that did most of the grunt work and the downright unpleasant tasks.

It was just how things were.

"First up is Aburume Shino." Doctor Chishiki called.

A Clan child, no worries there. 

Her eyes trailed down her list, with each name she read their profile appeared in her mind.

_Haruno Sakura: Child of a paper-pushing Chunin with no achievements to name and a Genin who failed his second test, was dropped down to GC and flourished and steadily rose up their ranks. Led the most raids two years ago. Commended for his outstanding performance in the siege of Taro island._

She, on the other hand, might have problems. 

* * *

A loud and impatient 'kee' interrupted the Hokage's train of thought as he scanned the reports that Itachi and Shisui had sent him about the current state of the Uchiha Clan - they had finally managed to place that...Sharingan genjutsu (he could not for the life of him remember the name, old age struck again) on Elder Chiuechiu. That still left more than half of the Uchiha council to go.

It was a temporary solution until Itachi became Hokage and Shisui his right hand.

Tilting his head back, he spotted a red messenger falcon hopping on his windowsill and 'kee-ing' in annoyance. He patted his forearm and called to the bird, which came to him the instant the command left his lips. It was a Peregrine with its feathers dyed red and brown and a metal tube secure in its claws.

One of the Fire Daimyo's favourite messenger birds.

He extracted the letter from the tube and then ordered his secretary to tend to the bird's needs. 

_My dear friend,_

_I write to you today bearing fantastic news, the capital of Demon Country has fallen!_ _The victory still buzzes in my veins and the cheers of my men still ring in my ears. It is officially a colony of the Elemental Nations and as it was the Land of Fire that conquered its capital, we are allowed the first pickings and are permitted to manipulate and mould the land chosen as we see fit. Which is why I humbly ask you to station two teams of Shinobi here in the new colony to establish a base and patrol our land. I know that times have been difficult as of late and I do hope that you have managed to recover._

_Kind regards, Nenshõ Takeshi, Fire Daimyo. 0130749j7_

_13/01/965_

After checking the identification number and wax seal, he allowed himself to grin.

Finally! After five long years, Demon Country had fallen.

Now the important question was who could he afford to spare?

Setting up a base in a place as hostile as Demon Country would take time and skill, so perhaps two of the advanced teams in GC or maybe a squad of Chunin?

Mix-and-match? 

Definitely, none of the Jonin or Clan Shinobi because missions such as these were often one-way stops. The Shinobi that set up a base in a colony always stayed and died in the colony.

The people they usually sent to populate the areas and start a life there were their prisoners or faulty Shinobi and they often died within the first five years. (Disease was the most common killer, and the main reason why they didn't want the Shinobi to travel back and forth in the early stages - no one wanted another outbreak like in 923.)

So one squad of Elite Chunin containing either civilian-born Shinobi or them having unremarkable Shinobi parents and a GC team, as well as/or any other qualified individuals that are willing. (The Daimyo would be supplying the scientists and scholars so no need to stretch themselves thin in those departments.) 

Nodding in satisfaction at his decision he wrote out the order, signed it and sealed it. He then opened his bottom drawer, pulled out one of the smaller metal tubes and slid the rolled-up paper in it. While mumbling to himself he ambled over to his cabinet, unlocked it and scanned the shelves of scrolls for the one he was looking for. 

"Finance office...no. Academy board...ANBU Inventory...Mission desk...ah-ha! Team Organization." 

Plucking the scroll out, he unfurled it and spread it out on his desk. Then he grabbed the metal tube and inserted it in the first Fuinjutsu diagram with a burst of Chakra.

There, he had sealed it away and the head of TO would be able to unseal it - as he had the scroll's pair - and organize a team that fitted the required skillsets. Preferably by tomorrow so that they could begin the trek out to Demon Country by the end of the week.

With that out of the way, he sat back down and finally got around to writing his reply to Jiraiya while simultaneously planning how he would present his request to Itachi or Shisui or both. It depended on who was available. 

* * *

Naruto swung and leapt from one tree bough to the next as if he was possessed by a monkey spirit and was laughing and chittering exactly like one as he left his classmates in the proverbial dust.

Their teacher observed them all with dull eyes. They were only about six metres up, it would be a mere inconvenience if someone fell - they would be disqualified and perhaps have a couple of bruises and scrapes.

It was the final lesson of the day and they were racing through the tops of the trees, testing their agility, endurance and speed. 

Naruto couldn't help but enjoy himself. Since the excitement and embarrassment of the first lesson, the rest of the day up until then had been boring in comparison.

In Biology, they had learnt about nutrition. Geography they had practised drawing maps and pictures of landscapes. In Literature they had done poetry - something about a flower and people dying, which was so boring because he hadn't understood a single thing that had been discussed.

After break time they had Maths and did rounds of speed arithmetic. Thankfully, Weapons training was kinda cool as they started with the basics of archery, how to nock your arrow and the benefits and downsides of the different types of bows and now it was PT. 

"Winner: Inuzuka Kiba!" Their teacher announced enthusiastically as the grinning young boy waved around the red flag he had pinched off his teacher while his tiny puppy, Akamaru, bounced up and down trying to catch it. 

"Second Place: Uchiha Sasuke!" 

Sasuke scowled at the ground with the yellow flag crumpled in his fist as he steadied his breathing, 'I was so close...Always second best.' 

"Third Place: Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher called as if he was reading out facts from an outdated encyclopedia. 

Naruto didn't care or even notice the teacher's tone, he just beamed as he clutched the blue flag to his chest. Then, when he glanced over to Sasuke, he noticed his sour mood so he moved to congratulate the young Uchiha with a nudge in the ribs and an awkward half-hug in an effort to cheer him up. 

It worked...sort of. 

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Sasuke squawked in surprise, wherever Naruto touched an icy shiver crawled across his skin and screams played in his ears.

He tried to push the blond boy away, but to no avail, so he just accepted his fate and allowed the air to get squeezed out of him. 

"That was a really awesome move you did back there!" Naruto stated once he had let go. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, "The flippy thing. Ya know when you grabbed the tree branch and spun around in the air like whoosh and froom and then ya sorta used your hands to catch yourself and push yourself off at the same time on the next one." He tried to explain and used to wild gestures and sound effects in hopes that Sasuke would understand. 

"Uh...the front barrel roll?" 

"Yeah, that thingy! So cool." He exclaimed, his eyes shining up at Sasuke, which made the dark-haired boy chuckle nervously and shift where he stood.

"Thanks. Uh, I practised it a lot." 

"Can you teach me it? Oh please, oh please, pleaseeee." Naruto begged, "If you wanna that is." He mumbled moments later after remembering his manners.

"Um, I'll have to check. But how does tomorrow after school sound?" 

Naruto hummed and nodded so fast his head was bound to fall off.

A tentative silence then settled between them as their classmates leapt down from the trees one by one, some landing far more gracefully than others - these being the Clan children

"Alright, that's the bell. Good afternoon everyone." 

"Good afternoon sensei." The children chorused and then bowed before running off to the second year classroom to collect their things. 

Once his new cloth rucksack was strapped to his back - his birthday present from the Saito Clan - he meandered down the path and out the gate. Ducking and dodging the hoards of students that were filing out the classrooms and on their way home. 

He considered going to the park to play instead of heading straight home, but then he remembered that he had Biology homework and if he was being honest he didn't quite...feel like going. He wasn't in the mood to argue or get into fights with the other kids just so that they would let him on the swings or join in on their games.

"Hey, Naruto!" 

He spun around, searching for Mio - which was what she insisted he called her now, _"I don't call you Uzumaki, do I? No need to be so formal."_

But he couldn't see her. 

"Naruto, over here." The voice called again and in the distance, he could see the familiar dainty figure with short brown hair and a still shiny-looking Chunin vest. 

"Sai - uh - Mio!" He yelled and ran over to her, sliding between legs and under fruit carts just to reach her.

The girl smiled sweetly at him and ruffled his hair, "Hey bud, how was school?" 

"It was fine but what are you doing here? Aren't ya doing team training?" Naruto asked, tilting his head and staring at the girl in front of him uncertainly. 

It was the reason why he couldn't practice taijutsu with her today.

"I was...but I'm on break now and I was on my way to the training grounds after getting some food and I saw you. Would you like to come and join me?" She indicated to the plastic packet of snacks that she held.

He could see dried meat sticks, honey cubes, toffee, dango, red bean buns and _fresh bread rolls_! His favourites.

"Can I really?" He exclaimed, salivating at just the thought. He had forgotten his lunch again.

"Yup, just follow me." 

And without much forethought, he did so.

They walked out of the village proper and into the training grounds with Naruto chatting the whole way; the only time he was quiet was when he was munching on some meat.

That was something else that he thought was weird - Saito was never this quiet.

Maybe she had another surprise for him? 

It was only when she began frogmarching him into the outskirts of the training grounds that he knew something was wrong. The unsettling feeling that had been tugging at his instincts the entire time, the one he had ignored, became blaring alarms as they travelled deeper into the forest.

Without even bothering to ask where they were going or what she was doing, he began to thrash around and yell for help but it was no use.

There was no one anywhere near here, he knew that, but fear and betrayal sunk all rational thought.

He continued to scream despite how Saito shook him. 

The grip on his arms became like an iron bear trap and his words slurred and was muffled moments later as something was stuffed into his mouth. His eyelids drooped and the scenery around him began resembling blobs of colour and noise. 

"You ain't Saito," Naruto mumbled, his tongue feeling like a bloated slug and his limbs heavy. 

It _couldn't_ be her. It just couldn't. 

"You're right kid. I'm not." The voice was a deep alto (obviously belonging to a male) and it was completely emotionless. Absent of any inflections. 

The last thing Naruto saw before everything went black was the mouth of a cave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kkathraa on reddit for the anthem.
> 
> Founder's day is like new year.
> 
> Okay so that ending...where I live kidnapping is a very real and serious problem. Almost every day another child or woman gets taken, killed, raped. It's awful. So I'll write this as a serious thing that will have consequences on Naruto - he will be fine physically and won't get tortured or anything, he has an awful enough life without physical abuse and torturing added in there. That's just tacky.
> 
> You'll find out exactly why he was taken next chapter. 
> 
> Random rant thing: You see in so many fics the reason Naruto is never told about his parents is because it would be a danger to him but nothing ever comes of it. Plus him being a Jinchūriki, very big target - of course they'd do all that they could to ensure the secret wouldn't get out but they're Shinobi. Finding out secrets is like one of their specialities. 
> 
> Now of course Konoha is a powerful village so it's not like he has to jump at his own shadow but things do slip between the cracks. Kushina had been kidnapped. Hinata was almost kidnapped.


	10. Danzo's last words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the show.

_Many people would sooner die rather than think, in fact, they do. Thinking deeply is often uncomfortable, indeed sometimes painful; people prefer to avoid that. But no one ever did anything great without any pain._

_-_ Uchiha Madara 

_Complacency kills. Hard work, practice and a good plan can ensure survival._

_-_ Senju Tobirama 

* * *

The waking sun rippled golden across the swells and swirls of the water as it crept up the white sandy shores before running away in a flurry of bubbles and foam. Occasionally leaving seashells, rocks, driftwood, or bits of broken glass; gifts for the land. Offerings of goodwill to the beaches from the seas.

A gust of wind galloped passed, disturbing the flowers, and leaves and sand, too impatient to wait for them to get up on their own like a toddler on Christmas morning. As the sun rose higher into the sky, it bled warmth and light into the shadows and the chill that had been left on the islands from the night before. Some of it still clung stubbornly to the spaces underneath the trees and shrubs. 

The birds called to each other in a cacophony of noise. Squawking, chirping, tweeting, singing, keeing, and cawing. From the magnificent fish eagles that circled high above the treetops and soared between the wind and waves to the Weavers that twittered nervously to themselves as they built their nests from twine, mud, and grass - hoping to impress their female counterparts.

All forms of life were beginning to stir or were heading off to bed for a well-deserved rest.

This included humans as well: hard-working shinobi returning from the night shift, overly eager Genin desperate to start their training on the waves while the tide was still low, bakers, farmers, fishermen, glassblowers, ink makers, and paper pressers - both of whom needed to work while the Chakra was still 'fresh'. During the small hours when the sun bathed the world in a buttercup haze of morning light, as Chakra was energy and the greatest source of energy was the sun. 

All across the cluster of islands, from the beach huts to the white clay apartments in the village square to the forts hanging in the trees and joined by rope bridges, life began to busy itself with its daily tasks. 

At the highest point - the lilac mountain peak on the central isle - stood Naruto, an array of glistening royal blue and glossy black feathers spread out behind him and fluttering in the wind.

Kushina glided above him on wings of burgundy and indigo, laughing and smiling and calling his name. Her precious son.

He stretched his wings out as a warm breeze tickled him under his shirt and then he dropped down into the lush, verdant canopy below him. Naruto weaved between the crumbling, yet still breathtaking, labradorite, and black limestone towers that made up the Ancient City or otherwise known as the Ancestral Ruins. 

"Race you!" Saito Mio and another girl - this one with frizzy dark ginger hair and striking eyes that reflected the colour of the ocean that surrounded them - yelled in sync. 

A mischievous and carefree grin played on his lips and he chased after them.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey~" A hollow voice singsonged, stirring Naruto from his slumber. He'd been having such a lovely dream, "Time to get up sleepyhead."

As Naruto scrubbed the sleep from his eyes, he absent-mindedly wondered what was going on and where he was? It was only when he opened his eyes and saw a twisted cruel face peering down at him did he remember what had happened. 

"Congratulations! You managed to sleep through the whole night." 

Naruto lurched back, trying to put some distance between him and the scary-looking man, but the man merely leaned forward. He was so close that his nose almost touched Naruto's and the boy could smell his breath - a mixture of fish, cheap alcohol, and traces of opium. An unnatural grin stretched across his face that showed off all his bleached white teeth; cementing his identity as Creepy Guy in Naruto's mind. The man wore a floor-length cloak the colour of congealed blood, his head, and eyebrows were shaved and his pupils were black pinpricks in a veil of choking grey fog - which matched his pale complexion.

He breathed in deeply, as if Naruto was a rare rose and then sighed contentedly before opening his mouth to speak, "It is an absolute honour to be in the presence of the Great Nine's prison. His traces on you are so faint and yet still so magnificent. It fuels me with such amazing power and fear."

The man was near salivating and a scream was stuck in Naruto's throat. 

"Oh, how I wish the Great Nine could be here right now and not trapped inside of you. A being of such fantastical power does not deserve to imprisoned!" The man moaned, dragging his bony fingers across Naruto's marked cheeks.

"Enough! Leave." A stern voice barked from the entranceway of the small, dimly lit cavern. The ceiling was so low that a grown man would have to bend himself in half just to fit. 

Creepy Guy emitted a feral growl from deep within his throat but still did as ordered and slinked passed the tall, lanky man in the doorway. Who, as soon as Creepy Guy is gone, stooped down and basically waddled over to the scared young boy. 

"Hello," He...no wait...she said in a soft friendly tone. Doing a full 360 in a matter of seconds, "sorry about that. He not gonna bother you again. Tshepiso." 

Her foreign accent was rich and soothing and made him relax ever so slightly, which allowed him to assess his surroundings - a habit that had been drilled into them since day one at the Academy. There wasn't much, just the trundle bed he was sitting on, a few candles balancing on one of the rock shelves that jutted out from the opposite wall and a potty in the far corner and of course the imposing woman in front of him. She sort of reminded him of a grand pine tree, very regal and commanded respect the instant you gazed upon it and she was the same colour and shape too, with a beautiful dark woody skin tone and a tall, robust figure. She probably could've lifted an Akamichi above her head if she so desired.

"Where am I? Who are ya?" He asked (squeaked), clutching the fabric of his shorts in his fists for support.

He liked her eyes the most though, as black as night and empty of any disdain or caution when she looked at him. She was intelligent and tough.

"Like some?" Instead of answering, she pulled out a brown paper bag and offered him a sweet-smelling pastry, "Around here they called...Cream puffs." 

Even, though his abyss of a stomach pined for the food he frowned at it skeptically and shied away from her, his back now flush against the wall, which was when she realized her mistake. Nodding in understanding she then took a bite out of the pastry and swallowed it to show that it wasn't poisoned and then handed it to him again. He took a tentative nibble and then a few moments later he stuffed it into his mouth with abandon and then reached for another one. His stomach replacing his head. 

"Good?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly before grabbing another one - this one had mutton curry in it. 

"Ya didn't answer my questions." He stated brazenly, with his mouth still partially full, hiding his fear behind a mask of bravado. 

An amused look shimmered in her steely eyes before hardening, "I am Ndumiso of Yuraba tribe but you people call me Ishi." 

He hummed, unsure of how else to respond, and stared at her, all the questions he wanted to ask were unable to leave his throat like why did you take me? Can I go home? Why is your hair so short and weird looking? Can I touch it? What is that metal thing around your neck? Is it a collar? Why are you wearing a dog collar?

He curled even deeper into himself as she matched his gaze which made him feel even more uncomfortable and nervous than before as her eyes seemed to see right through him.

He was...scared. What if he never got to see Saito again? Or the Old Man? What if he never got to eat Ichiraku ramen or hear Ayame's stories about civilian school? What if he couldn't go back to the Academy and become a legendary Shinobi! What if Sasuke hated him 'cause he missed the lesson thingy?! He'd lose his only chance at making a friend...

No! He wasn't going to think about such things. He has to be strong 'cause a good Shinobi is strong in the face of danger and he was an awesome Shinobi!

"Are you gonna eat me?" Naruto asked seriously, which made the woman in front of him crack a smile. 

"Nah, you small, not a decent meal," Naruto gulped, he couldn't tell if she was joking, "but I can tell you what you must do." 

She reached into her pocket and carefully took out a compact black box and opened it to reveal four milky teardrop-shaped crystals. 

"These are Chakra crystals, a few, and we need you to pump much Chakra into them, usajili." She explained.

"What if I don't wanna?" Naruto challenged. 

"They pull it out by force and that not nice. Very painful." She whispered, speaking from experience.

He shuddered at the thought of his wonderful life energy forcefully being extracted from him...and maybe Creepy Guy would be coming back to do it! 

"Then I'll be let go?" 

She grunted in affirmation before hoisting him off of the bed and herding him out the doorway and into the main area of the underground cavern.

* * *

"No!" Came another sharp yell from behind the doors of the Hokage's office. Not loud enough to be heard outside the silent reception room but forceful enough for people who did hear it to be wary. 

"This is ridiculous Hiruzen! I know you care for the boy but that doesn't change the facts." Rebutted the ANBU Commander. Homura and Koharu nodded decisively from behind him. They'd already said their piece.

"No, Dragon." The Hokage repeated icily, taking in a deep breath of his tobacco. His eyes glazed over as he allowed the drugs to dull his mind and emotions.

Dragon clicked his tongue in annoyance and stared with pity clear in his eyes at the ghost of a legend that sat before him who was also his closest friend and war buddy, "You've heard the rumours have you not?" He asked rhetorically and Hiruzen slumped.

Of course, he had, it was all they talked about at the most recent Kage summit. 

"The things that are being whispered about up in the Capital?" Koharu sharply prodded him for a response.

"I have." The Hokage admitted. 

"It's not going to be a small thing," Homura chipped in, intending to offer words of comfort, "not this time around. We have to be prepared for everything that is going to be asked of us." 

"So..." Dragon picked up the argument once again, "Do you understand my reasoning?" 

"He's only a boy," Hiruzen whispered despairingly, sucking on his pipe as if it contained fresh air and silently wished he had something stronger. Much stronger. 

Dragon instantly bit back, he was getting fed up with his leader's childish behaviour, "We were boys too." 

"Oh, and what fine men we've become." Hiruzen snarled and puffed out a stream of grey smoke as if he was the one they called Dragon.

"It's life Hiruzen, this shit happens, you can't float through it with your head stuck in a cloud of ideals and your eyes and ears screwed shut." Dragon reprimanded. 

"Don't," Hiruzen whispered dangerously, "Quote. Shimura Danzo on me." 

One more misstep and heads would be rolling and the carpet would need to be cleaned. Not that Dragon cared; after all this time he'd gladly welcome death.

"At least give it some consideration. Do you want to be looked down upon and Konoha thought weak due to your lack of action?" Dragon knew exactly what buttons to push and which pride needed to be stroked.

After a long minute of silence, Hiruzen spoke up.

"Genin." 

"Hm?"

"We shall wait until he has made the rank of Elite Genin. Allow him to have a few more years of ignorance." Hiruzen finally caved.  
He only hoped that there would be enough time.

"We'll hold you to that." They said in unison before making a move to disappear, Homura and Koharu towards the door and Dragon the shadows but then a Jonin officer came hurtling through his window.

"What's the meaning of this - " Koharu starts but is cut off by the frantic Uchiha. 

"Naruto's missing." 

Shock and panic ran through the room like a lightning bolt but no thoughts or questions were voiced.

The Uchiha fell to attention and kneeled in front of the Hokage's desk, "He never returned to his apartment yesterday nor was he at any of his usual hiding spots. An eye witness informed us that they saw Saito Mio leading him towards the training grounds at 02:50 PM and he hasn't been seen since."

Sarutobi Hiruzen cursed himself for removing Naruto's 24-hour watch guard - in hindsight it had been foolish to assume that Naruto would be safe even if they were in the village - and swore that he'd give that servant girl a harsh punishment before handing her over to TI. It was more than likely that she had sold Naruto to slave traders or another hidden village and would be long gone. 

"However, we discovered she is not a suspect as she checked out; her alibi was solid. Nineteen testimonies were given that stated that she had been with her platoon when the abduction took place and only finished training at 06:00 PM. Even her lieutenant and drill sergeant - who reportedly don't like her - vouched for her." 

No punishment required for the servant then. It still must've been someone from Konoha though as only a Konoha Shinobi could make their way to and from the village through the forests and barriers. The person couldn't have broken in. 

"All markers point to a professional kidnapper, who possibly used a Henge or Genjutsu mixed with a physical disguise." He informed the four elderly Shinobi in a clipped yet formal tone, "We have concluded that they are still in Konoha territory. Uchiha officers are scouring the village for him as we speak, however, I humbly ask for you to employ an ANBU tracker squad to assist." He then bowed and awaited the Hokage's instructions. 

"We don't have time to waste, he cannot be taken out of our territory. Employ two ANBU teams," he commanded Dragon who lowered his towering frame down into a rare bow before finally slipping into the shadows, "and all updates must be sent to me immediately. I expect a full-Intelligence report on my desk by the end of the week. Dismissed."

The Uchiha saluted, broke and then sprung out the window with the finesse of a panther. They had a traitor to catch and a Jinchūriki to find.

Once everyone had left the Hokage instantly began to piece together a list of suspects in his head.

'Who would've orchestrated such an event? Not any of the hidden villages, I only just returned from the Kage summit two days ago and all agreed to sign the updated peace treaty, not even Iwa would break it in the same week as it was formed.' 

He chuckled, even though it wasn't really funny. 

'Perhaps a mercenary group or slave traders that got some of my Shinobi to their side? No, who would betray their village for a group of unprotected mercenaries or risk kidnapping such a high-profile person for merely 1500 Ryo. Besides the work is too clean. The person with the strings is powerful and rich, on the level of a noble, to be able to get a professional to do the job or they are a very connected Shinobi. No one noticed anything out of the ordinary, not until Naruto didn't return to his apartment for the night.' He tapped the nib of the pen he was holding on his desk as he thought and compiled a rough list.

'Orochimaru...no Jiriaya says he is still tangled up with that group in Ame...unless he had Naruto kidnapped for them. Their intentions are still unclear but Jiraiya thinks that they want more powerful Shinobi for their ranks. So it is a reasonable possibility. Hmm...who else...Danzo!'

Yes, it made the most sense. Until they had more information he was their top suspect.

"This does have his mark all over it. He just loves to prove his point and he undoubtedly has enough men still loyal to him that managed to escape our initial purge." He muttered while sighing internally, 'It was foolish of me to have hoped that he'd changed.'

Unbidden his mind flashes back to the conversation he had had with Danzo on the night before his banishment and right after the verdict had been decided - Danzo had confessed.

_For two long minutes, the two men merely stared at one another, having a silent argument only known to them and a battle of control. Hiruzen lost._

_"Even though I had specifically denied your request to place Naruto in a training programme, you tried to kidnap him anyway...and failed. Why?" He was trying to keep his temper in check so as to not wring his rival's neck and was only moderately successful._

_(Once again his yearly attempted detox proved to be detrimental to himself and those around him.)_

_To think he had allowed Danzo to gain this much leverage, this much power and influence that despite the fact the man had straight out confessed he had managed to dodge the noose and blade._

_What was the man planning?_

_He must have ordered his agent to fail? But why?_

_Why had he ever allow Danzo to run Root -_

_'You encouraged it. Were grateful for it. Don't now, that the curtain has been drawn back, deny your involvement. If it wasn't for his agents we would've had a rebellion and possibly another war.' A voice reminded him cruelly._

_Danzo cut his thoughts off with a throaty chuckle._

_"Care to explain the hilarity of the situation to the rest of us?" Hiruzen mocked in a level tone. Not in the mood to be toyed with._

_"My agent made a mistake, simple as that. It happens, we are only human after all." He stared deep into the Hokage's eyes, "My reason for kidnapping him..." He trailed off as if Hiruzen already knew the answer, which he did._   
_"Your wish to give the boy as normal of a life as possible is applaudable. Truly it is. But you and I know that that is what it will always be...a wish."_

_This wasn't his usual speech and Danzo wasn't one to monologue, in fact, he was vehemently against the habit, so this had to be important._

_"Yet still, even though you are aware of these facts you desire to give the Fourth's son a normal life and so logically you placed Konoha's Jinchūriki, whom Namikaze and Uzumaki died to protect, into a crumbling down orphanage in the Factory District. Because 'that's were all unclaimed orphans go.' Right?" While the crippled man's facial expression didn't change his voice did gain a sardonic tilt._

_"I refuse to turn him into an emotionless monster." Hiruzen defended himself even though he struggled to look at his old friend in the eyes...well eye. Just another reminder of how much Danzo had sacrificed for the sake of his goals and for Konoha._

_"Please don't pretend to be righteous and naive. It's a sickening and overused colour on you." The man snapped, his eyebrows furrowed, "You are very well aware that the moment that the all-powerful demon Kyuubi was stuffed inside the boy he became a monster. A freak against nature. Unnatural and unable to ever live a normal life even if his secret was kept under wraps."_

_Another infuriating thing that had happened last night. Hiruzen had expected the secrecy to last at least a year, three at most._

_"He is supposed to be Konoha's most powerful weapon. The most dangerous thing in our arsenal and yet here you are purposefully weakening the village with your refusal to train the boy and so I decided to take the matter upon myself and was willing to do what needed to be done for Konoha."_

_If that is true why did you fail? Why is Naruto not in some cave or something? Was it truly a mistake or are you planning something else here?_

_He knew Danzo wouldn't give him a straight answer, which was why he didn't ask._

_"Your version of Konoha perhaps. Not this Konoha." Hiruzen stated and with a sweeping gesture points out the window and to the street below, where delicate lights flickered softly, illuminating the glass that was stuck in the panes of the surviving buildings and making them appear to have eyes._

_"Times are changing and Konoha must survive them." Danzo paused and then looked out the window as well, "We won't last in this spotlight nor can we afford to continue to flaunt our strength and boast our greatness. For we are the ones that hide...that is the meaning of Shinobi."_

_Hiruzen sighed and just wished that Danzo could get to the point already, whatever had come over the man that had made him purposefully get caught was obviously still there. Did someone drug him?_

_"Soon our enemies will band together to tear us down from our self-made stage and we will be sorely unprepared." Danzo looked back at him, "You are not that blind. We may all share the same space, hide behind the same walls, but as a people we are divided. You and I once sought to change that...although we could never agree on how."_

_A silence settled between them as they reminisced about their younger days when anything seemed possible and they were desperate to change the world._

_"What is the point of what you're telling me Danzo? How does this relate to your failure, your mistake?"_

_Danzo merely smirked at him and didn't answer, "Uzumaki Naruto is our Jinchūriki, the first one we will actually have the opportunity to mould into the perfect weapon and be able to fully harness the Kyuubi's power. Yet, due to your unrealistic ideals and foolish promises he will not. I refuse to stand by and watch as the village I have sacrificed so much to be run into the ground." He stated._

_"May the Flame help you when trouble comes," Danzo whispered before hobbling out the door without even so much as a bow._

The Hokage sighed and lit his pipe before inhaling it deeply and allowing the drugs to flow through his system and dull his senses. When he was younger he hardly ever smoked or drank for the very reason that he now sought it. There's irony in there somewhere. 

* * *

In and out. In and out. In and out. 

Naruto focused on his breathing as his Chakra was sucked up by the fourth? Fifth? Tenth? (He had lost count) crystal that they'd handed to him - _they_ being a bunch of scrawny, tired men in white lab coats. He had to do it all the while trying to ignore the scary people in crimson hooded cloaks that stood on the edge of the 'room' and observed him with uncomfortably intense interest.

He was growing quite sleepy. His body ached as it was slowly drained of its Chakra and he lacked proper rest.

Finally, the crystal turned navy blue, indicating that it was full, and before he could even begin to admire the way it shimmered and twinkled like the night sky it was snatched away from him and he was handed another one without so much as a word. 

They all refused to talk to him, even when he'd pelted them with questions, in the beginning, hoping that his usual method of 'annoying people till they went bald' would work but it didn't. So the only accompany to his thoughts were the beeping of the large, clunky machines, the tapping of fingers on keyboards and the murmurings of a language he couldn't understand. (Which confused him, everyone in the Elemental Nations spoke the same?)

With a huff he began pouring Chakra into the crystal - which was slowly gaining a blue tint - while mentally repeating the words, 'Endure, and in enduring, grow strong.' He couldn't remember where he saw them (or maybe heard them?) but they had stuck with him.

Things are going to get better. They have to.

Suddenly all movement stilled and voices went quiet.

Looming in the entranceway was a man in a formal grey military uniform, complete with the button up jacket and hooded cape, and with a mask covering his whole face. It wasn't one Naruto recognised though. Instead of being sculpted to resemble an animal or some spirit, it was a simple face with sharp elegant features and a permanent condescending expression moulded into its lips and the slant of the eye holes. It was rather creepy looking. 

"How is it going?" The man rasped as he strode over to one of the scrawny men behind the machine. 

"Very well, sir." The scientist stammered, hesitant of the words he was saying, and looked like he was going to wet himself. 

"If you find it more comfortable you may speak in your native language. No need to strain yourself. I need to know the full extent of the situation." The masked man spoke again, somehow sounding very dangerous and intimidating even though his voice was like that of a sick old man. 

The greying scientist breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief before jabbering away, rattling off facts, statistics and progress in words that Naruto couldn't even begin to make sense of. He still tried though, by observing their gestures and tone and making up random and incorrect guesses about what they were discussing. It staved off his boredom for a bit.

Suddenly Naruto felt a gloved hand carding through his hair and then it being yanked up. The masked man was a breath away from his face and without thinking Naruto headbutted him. 

"Owww!" The young boy exclaimed, rubbing his forehead with his hand where a bruise was quickly forming.

The man didn't react at all.

"Hello, Naruto." 

* * *

Nothing.

Not a hyde nor hair of the boy. They had been searching relentlessly since morning and now as the sun dipped even lower behind the Hokage mountains hope went with it. Whoever had taken Naruto were clever and had many resources at their disposal as the boy's scent had been spread about different areas, each with a varying concentration, and without any trace of the person's who had placed it there - a clone perhaps - and somehow Naruto's usually blinding Chakra signature had been snuffed out. This led many to conclude he was dead but as there wasn't a giant fox demon rising up from the ground, they were urged to continue with their search. 

Not that there were any more places to search.

They'd gone over the forests and fields and farms with a fine-tooth comb. Everyone in the team he was currently leading was either a tracker or a Chakra sensor. Maybe there was even a Hyuuga; not that he was privy to know. Even despite his status and ranking. Only the Commander and Hokage knew the identity of every ANBU agent - past and present. 

"General Crow. We need to head back." The woman behind the jackal mask suggested - well it was more forceful than a mere suggestion, but he was going to take it was one. 

He didn't want to return empty-handed...and he had a personal stake in this, but that was for the person out of the mask to deal with. 

With a concise command, he turned the squads around and they sped through the forest, over the wall and rooftops and landed silently outside one of the ANBU bases. 

"Log our return. I'll report." 

Once everyone nodded, he melted into the shadows and shushinned onto the Hokage tower and then slid through the window. 

He knelt down on one knee in front of the Hokage's desk, even though the man was standing by his bookshelf, and began to speak, "C079290#73, General Crow reporting: Subject was not found in either the North or western sector. The Uchiha have reported that he was neither in the southern or eastern sector of our territory, I believe he may be underground - " 

"There is no need. Naruto has been found," The Hokage sighed, sounding and looking every bit as old as he was, "he is in the hospital at the moment. Unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion but otherwise fine." 

"How come I was not informed of this?" The General asked calmly, despite the turmoil and bitterness he was feeling inside.

It wouldn't do to attack the Hokage...again. 

"I myself was only just informed. Apparently Naruto simply...appeared in the emergency room, without a single trace of where he had been or who had left him there." Hiruzen lowered himself into his chair and then stuffed and lit his pipe once again.

"A traitor?" General Crow speculated. 

"That is to be seen. However, a trusted witness of mine informed me that Naruto literally did appear outside the hospital and was taken into the emergency room immediately, as if someone had known he was going to be dropped off." A sour expression drifted over his face before he forced it to relax again. 

"So the enemy is still at large?" 

"And widely unknown yes." 

The General gritted his teeth and growled lowly. 

"For now, anyway. It will be Konoha's top priority. No one who gets away with something like this and is allowed to slip back into the shadows." Hiruzen breathed out a puff of smoke shaped like a Fire country woodpecker, "Jiraiya will be contacted. It will be his and his networks' top priority as well." He stated firmly and gestured for General Crow to rise. 

"I assume Itachi-san has a plan?" He asked innocently, staring straight at the teenager who had hidden in the corner of the room. Per the Hokage's orders, he assumed.

Hiruzen grinned ferally, "Of course you would be the first one to notice him...and yes he and I shall be coming up with a strategy." He stared deep into the man's eyes and beyond his mask, "No you may not be privy to it. If your input is needed it will be requested. Now go get some rest."

The ANBU sighed inaudibly as he bowed and walked towards the window. 

"I mean it." 

"Yes, Lord Third." He groaned, sounding like the child he never got to be.

Once the older man had gone Itachi removed his Genjutsu cloak, seemingly unruffled at being spotted, and padded over to the Hokage's desk and inclined his head with a blank expression on his face.

(Hiruzen hoped the boy had some emotions inside of him and wasn't a complete sociopath.)

"This is only a part of a greater plan." He stated, referring to Naruto's kidnapping. 

Hiruzen sighs in exhaustion from what he knew was about to come, "It is."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and a Chunin hobbled in once Hiruzen called for him to enter. 

Following behind him was a small, delicate-looking man with a white goatee, intricately tattooed hands, and a bald head - which was covered with his dark orange straw hat that stuck out like a sun umbrella. He carried the air of importance and wisdom around with him like a Shinobi would a kunai and even though he was dressed in a simple cream travelling kimono and yellow kashaya his presence commanded more respect than most nobles' did.

"Ah Monk Benkei, to what do I owe this pleasure? I highly doubt my letter reached you so soon." The Hokage smiled (faux) warmly at the warrior monk. 

The fact he'd left the temple and travelled all the way here could not be good news. 

"Sarutobi Hiruzen! No, my dear friend, I have not received any sort of letter and unfortunately, I come here bearing...complicated news. Of which I'm unsure if you'll view it as good or bad." The monk bowed in the elegant way that they do at the _Mother of Chakra_ temples - which were very different from how one bowed in Konoha - and Hiruzen copied him. 

"Before we discuss that, may I offer you some tea? It is a long journey from the western Fire Country temple." The Hokage rose from his chair and wandered over to his wall of shelves and pulls down his box of traditional tea ceremony (chanoyu) items and tools - it was one of the few things he used daily off of the top shelf.

Then he laid down the plush mats on the floor, slowly kneeled onto one of them and unpacked the box, used a water ninjutsu to put water into the kama and heated it. Monk Benkei sat cross-legged across from him, it was if he was about to start meditating and watched intently - even though he'd attended hundreds of tea ceremonies. 

Hiruzen whisked the green tea powder with the chasen until it frothed and then added the now hot water into his guest's tea bowl and handed it to him. Benkei accepted it gratefully and allowed Hiruzen to prepare his own matcha tea before they drink it together as a symbol of their partnership and good relations. (Not many Kages were friends with the Head monks.) 

"So...what is this news you needed to tell me in person?" 

Benkei relaxed with a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak, "Shimura Danzo is dead. We believe he was murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tshepiso means promise in Southern Sotho.
> 
> Sociopathy or ASPD is a mental health disorder characterised by disregard for other people. People with this disorder lie a lot, break laws, act impulsively and lack regard for their own safety or the safety of others. It is believe that Sociopathy is more affected by your environment, trauma, your childhood ect. While psychopath is possibly genetic.


	11. "Hey look at this-" BOOM!

_Extract from Focus textbook:_ Literature. Year 3.

**(Know your poems!)**

_Another War_

_By: Anonymous_

Here dead we lie 

Because we did not choose

To live and shame the land that reared us

Like a mother's cry, it called us and we came running

Life, to be sure, is nothing much to lose 

But children think it is 

And we were children.

* * *

Night cloaked herself in darkness and shimmering humidity as two figures trekked in silence up the path to the top of the Hokage Mountain. 

They were like spirits floating among mortals, as their footsteps made no sound and nature did not stir when they passed by. True Shinobi: the monsters or the heroes in a civilian child’s bedtime story - depending on where they lived. 

“Shisui, is what we’re doing enough?” Itachi murmured, staring off into the distance while his crow summons circled above them and kept watch. 

Shisui did not answer. 

“Even though you have used Kotoamatsukami on the Clan Head and all the Elders, the tension is still there. They’re just not acting on it. Nothing has really changed.” He stated, still balancing on the cliff’s edge as if he was about to plunge himself into the Naka river below. 

Considering what had happened that afternoon...there was a possibility that he would. Whenever he closed his eyes, Sasuke’s terrified expression flashed in front of him and his pleas rang in his ears. 

_“Nii-san stop! Please calm down!”_

_“Nii-san, what’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong. Please.”_

A hand grasped his shoulder. Grounding him. Bringing him out of his head - the worst possible place he could be at the moment. 

“We are only human, so we don't know what the future will hold. All we can do is prepare ourselves the best we can and at the moment that means training you to become the next Hokage.” Shisui said and herded the boy away from the tempting cliff’s edge.

“I still think it should be someone else, like you. You’re a much better candidate. One of the most powerful Uchiha seen in generations.” Itachi mumbled, leaning against the gnarled trunk of the only tree left on the barren cliff, and sharpened his wakizashi. If only to keep his hands busy as it was already sharp enough to carve up a rock. 

The other Uchiha chuckled mirthlessly, “You think too highly of me. I am not fit to be Hokage. A nameless Shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow is a real Shinobi. A Hokage requires baring oneself in the spotlight. I am quite happy where I am.” 

Itachi hummed in response and sheathed his sword before sitting down cross-legged and closing his eyes. Listening to the flow of his Chakra inside of him. Shisui did the same. They needed to have all their wits about them for their next mission. If they hesitated for even an instant, they would be cut down without a second thought. 

Itachi's crow cawed in alarm, alerting the two Shinobi to the presence above them. There was a soft thud a few metres away and then the sound of wooden sandals crunching on stone. 

“Are you ready?” Jiraiya glanced at the two solemn-faced boys standing at attention in front of him and bit back a grimace. 

In the Shinobi world, age meant nothing when it came to power. These two had seen just as much violence and bloodshed as he had and could easily defeat him without even having to move. It was unsettling. Of course, if they couldn’t do that then they wouldn’t be going on this unofficial mission. As much as it pained him to admit their opponent was considerably stronger than him. 

After a round of stiff nods, a peek at the map and honing of their Chakra, they were off into the night. Using her cloud induced darkness and blanket of muggy mist to their advantage.

In a mere five hours, they had crossed the border between Fire Country and Grass and had reached their target’s location. Orochimaru’s campsite was simple and could be mistaken for a group of civilian nomads’. There were makeshift shelters made of wooden poles, scraps of canvas, and the long dry grass the Country was known for encircling a crude fire pit. The three Shinobi dropped from the small cluster of trees they had been using as cover and leopard crawled through the tall grass. They couldn’t risk using Chakra as it was rumoured that Orochimaru had somehow acquired an Uzumaki sensor and it had been well known that they could see Chakra as other people saw shapes and colours.

As long as they didn’t use any and concentrated on masking their signatures they should be safe. If Orochimaru didn’t have any human Chakra bloodhounds, which was more likely, they would still have taken these precautions.

When they ten metres away from the camp, Jiraiya fell back and the two boys switched to a seal crawl - not caring that they looked like worms on hot pavement. 

Three metres.

Two metres.

Shisui activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. 

“Kotoamatsukami.” He whispered.

The world held its breath until Shisui nodded and signed that he’d gotten him.

“Come out of your tent, Orochimaru.” He demanded, his Sharingan glowing eerily in the dark as another pair of red eyes joined his. 

Itachi cast a Genjutsu on the rest of the campsite. 

Orochimaru wandered out of his tent, still dressed in his Akatsuki robes, as if out on a late-night stroll, and halted in front of the Uchiha boys. 

“You will be Konoha’s spy on the Akatsuki and will inform me, Uchiha Shiusi, about everything you know and about all future plans.” He commanded in a dull tone, and even though he didn’t need to, he stared deep into the man’s unfocused golden eyes, “And you will assist Konoha in bringing them down.” 

* * *

Saito Mio woke up with a stiff neck and a numb backside, and annoyance buzzing in her head like a cloud of bees. She had fallen asleep cramped in the corner of the passageway outside of Naruto's room. Again. Her only saving grace was that the floor was at least carpeted.

Naruto still refused to have her sleep in his room as he was, in his words, a kickass Shinobi and didn't need anyone to protect him but, even though he never said anything, she knew he didn't want her to be too far away either. He also hadn't wanted a lamp on as he was apparently far too old for a night light, but she kept the passage light on anyway. It pained her soul that he refused her help, that he forced a brave face on every day and acted like nothing was wrong, even though he was still struggling with what had happened and often woke up during the darkest hours because of a nightmare.

It was only then when he was trembling and whimpering in her arms, that all his fears and worries came out. 

He was scared of those red-robed people that had whispered praises, caressed his cheeks, and bemoaned about the unfortunate imprisonment of their god - _The_ _Great Nine_ or the _Destroyer Kumiho_ \- and that they and the masked man would return and steal all his Chakra and beat him to death like he had threatened he would.

He was afraid of being kidnapped again and not being able to trust anyone because they could easily be the enemy in disguise. (His therapy was a slow process.)

During those moments she was helpless and that fact burned like the core of the sun; acid on her skin. She never knew what to say to ease his fears or how to comfort him, so she just held him as he cried and rocked him in her lap while humming the tune of whatever came to her mind - usually the Konoha anthem or Edo Lullaby. 

"Time to make breakfast." She groaned and shook her head free of the sombre thoughts and hoisted herself off the floor using the wall for support, as her legs had gone numb with pins and needles and then tottered into the kitchen. 

Mio was delighted and relieved that she had been allowed to move in with Naruto - technically the apartment was under her name and her signature was on all the paperwork but that was irrelevant - and that she had been alleviated from all of her servant duties. She hoped it was a permanent arrangement. It was a hope she guarded close to her heart. 

"Let's see, what to make? Rice works and I can fry up some of last night's chicken as well", she opened the fridge and peered inside, "Oh! There's fresh trout. How could I forget that it's the fishing season? It's all the market gossips talk about, which lakes have the best spots, who hauled in the largest catch and yadda yadda yadda." She mumbled as she measured the rice and poured it into the rice cooker. 

While humming a jaunty tune, she prepared the fish, placed it in the pan and then put four eggs in a pot to boil. Then she began to tidy up.

"Wait...did I just throw the plate in the bin?" She opened it and checked inside while holding her breath, "No, then it must be in the sink. Nope... Am I going crazy? It can't have walked off anywhere. So where is it?" She pondered aloud and paced around the kitchen in search of the missing plate.

She wasn't going crazy and it hadn't grown legs. It had been on the counter for the entire time.

"Naruto has GNE, Arts, History, Math, Weapon training and Taijutsu today," she read the time table stuck on the fridge to herself as she waited for the rice to finish cooking, "And before that, he has his appointment with Dr Hyuuga Saikii while I attend today's briefing, don't see any use of me going though as I've been booked off missions for two weeks... Meh, I've never missed one before and I'm not starting now." 

It would give her something to do as Naruto would take a while. The doctor, the same one who was in charge of him while he was in the hospital, would be checking his Chakra and body for any irregularities, things like coil burns, taut tenketsu, any traces of an invasive Chakra, and his overall physical and mental health. To some, it might seem a bit excessive but these people were dangerously powerful, unknown and had access to the village. Until all the traitors were smoked out regular check-ups were crucial.

"Then after school, he will be doing Fuuinjutsu with Sarutobi-sama." She smiled as she read the scrawled note Naruto had written alongside her neat print.

_Going to make explosions!_

It was all Naruto had talked about for the entire week and a half since he had been released from the hospital - which he had been elated about. The food had been terrible and apparently, no one had wanted to talk with him, had all looked at him funny and had forced him to take a 'poisonous' syrup, which he had despised the most out of everything. He could not understand that he had needed to take it to get better. (Although she did agree with him, it did taste revolting, like the smell of rotten papaya.)

The fact that the nurses had always glared at him when they administered his medicine didn't help either.

While it annoyed her to the Flame and back, she did understand _why_ the nurses had been so apprehensive and cautious around Naruto, they had believed that when those mysterious people had extracted Naruto's Chakra they had tampered with his Jinchūriki seal and that there was a possibility that the Kyuubi could escape or infect Naruto. It had taken three days of intense examination to deem that he was safe and then they treated him as they were required/paid to.

Since his seal was a complex diagram, a mixture of Fuuinjutsu and another branch of the ancient Chakra Arts, Shõkanjutsu, which, as they understood it, was the summoning of creatures from the other two known realms and the formation of summoning contracts. It had been a dangerous practice, barely used today, and not to be taken lightly; as was creating a working Jinchūriki.

Mio, with great care, packed up Naruto's homework from the night before, which had consisted of a worksheet about code, another about basic survival skills, a paragraph about the peace agreement between the Samurai and Shinobi Clans, four pages of reading from the Anthology of Konoha poetry, a Chakra channelling exercise and archery practice. 

"The fish!" She exclaimed and rescued the poor trout fillet from becoming a charred crisp, "It's not too badly burnt." She mumbled sheepishly and poked it with her chopstick as if it was about to explode.

This was why she was never given breakfast duty in the compound, she was too scatterbrained in the morning to dedicate herself to watch rice boil or fish fry - a task equal to watching paint dry. She was not an early bird. 

"Damn is that the time!" 

Naruto needed to be up and about by now, he had his doctor appointment in half an hour. 

Mio barged into the boy's room, ripped open the curtains and stared at the lump of blankets curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. He had turned off his alarm clock again, this time by throwing it on the floor. That was his third one! Naruto was also not an early bird by any means of the description, all the worms would have been eaten by the owls if he was allowed to wake up when he wanted to. 

"Naruto it is time to get up." She chorused and shook him with a gentle hand that would not remain gentle for very long.

The boy moaned and mumbled words Mio would have to pretend she didn't hear so to resist feeding him a bar of soap for breakfast instead of rice and fish. That language shouldn't be used until _at least_ his Genin days. 

"Okay then," she sighed in 'defeat', allowing Naruto to fall into a false sense of security before she hauled him out of bed and threw him over her shoulder, "Sack'o potatoes, Sack'o potatoes for 15 Ryo." She called like the farmers did down in the market.

"Put me down, I wanna sleep," Naruto whined and rubbed his eyes, "And I'm not a sack of potatoes!" 

"Sack of _talkin'_ potatoes! For 25 Ryo! A deal, a deal, I tell ya." She yelled again, shaking Naruto around and making him giggle and laugh until he dissolved into hiccups. When he had reached that point, his stomach near bouncing out of his mouth, she sat him down at the table and handed him a glass of water and his plate of breakfast. 

"So what have you learnt?" She asked with her hands on her hips and a singular eyebrow raised, feigning impatience. 

Naruto was still out of breath and his face was flushed tomato-red, "Wake up on time." He wheezed, a large grin defying gravity once again and leaking his excitement into his already bright eyes. 

"Yes. You're supposed to wake up at 05:00, it's now 05:25, you have ten minutes to get ready. Starting _now_!" She ignored his indignant look and silenced his half-formed complaints with a sharp glare.

He needed to learn to either wake up on time or to prepare himself for the day with record-breaking speed, and as the first one had proved to be highly challenging and requiring years of work, she must train him in the art of getting everything done in under twenty minutes. Something she had mastered long ago, during her fourth year, weeklong, survival boot camp.

Mio watched with a smile on her face that she hid behind a cup of coffee as Naruto sprinted around like his pants were on fire, with his shirt on backwards, and far too busy to take a moment to glance at the battered wall clock and realise that it was only 05:15.

* * *

"Acting is an important skill for any Shinobi, one that many unfortunately do not take the time to develop. I hope with all the light of the moon that you lot are different than the other hard-headed barbarians I usually have to mould into passable charlatans." Kuruma Akina sighed as if she was about to collapse on a crimson fainting couch and with her powdered nose high in the air, an invitation for all winged bugs to explore. 

She was their substitute teacher for the term as, according to the 'all-knowing' Ino, Mai-sensei's idiot brother had accidentally activated an old explosive from the 3rd Shinobi World War and was suffering from severe brain injuries and had to be sent to the looney bin, so she was there supporting him. That was the grapevine story; however, and could not be confirmed or denied. 

With eyes of a new-born fawn, the lavish woman began to order the children around in an airy voice, "Everyone must choose a single prop from one of these boxes and form a character around it, based on what I instruct - " but was interrupted by the door opening and a sheepish Mio and Naruto standing in the hallway.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Mio announced and bowed like a herald bringing news to an emperor and Naruto imitated, although he was far less respectful. 

The teacher's face curdled with disgust when she recognised Mio, not because of who she was but for _what_ she was, and she didn't even bother to hide it. It was ironic because up until sixty years ago the Kuruma Clan were servants to the Uchiha, but due to a dreadful amount of... _forced breeding_ between the two Clans the Uchiha decided to relieve them, so to prevent their precious bloodline from being tainted. It was a scarring shame for the Kuruma Clan, a dishonour to their ancestors and a cruel punishment from the Uchiha instead of simply executing them for carrying impure, half-breed children. It was one the Kuruma Clan tried to forget. 

"Why are you late, Uzumaki? Bunking school is not acceptable." She reprimanded him with a plastic smile on her face and eyes trained on Mio.

Mio, unphased by the disdainful look that was shot at her, handed the woman the doctor's note and the Hokage's letter with a flourish, making sure to emphasise her Chunin vest and the code and symbol that was above her left pocket. They revealed that she was a member of the third regiment and a coveted combat medic. Kuruma Akina changed her tune so fast that if someone blinked they would have missed it and thought she was a completely different person. 

"Ah, it is of no concern then. It is an unfortunate miscommunication as I was not previously informed of his absence. Please sit down on the carpet Uzumaki so I may finish explaining." She said as if she was reading a love poem and with a brandish of her bat-wing sleeves, she pointed to a space he could squeeze into. 

"Ahem. Your scenario is that you are heading to the Saturday market to buy something, what that something maybe is dependant on who your character is." She kneeled down to grab something from the box, "When you form your character, you must let go of yourself, use all you have learnt about body language. Whoever you become must stand, walk, talk and gesture differently to you and according to their background, social-standing and personality." She hunched over as if a boulder had been placed on her shoulders, did a Henge to make herself look like a sun-worn hag, and began shuffling around the front of the classroom, shaking a patchwork cap. 

" _Ryo_. A Ryo of kindness. Not ask for much. Ryo." She called in a foreign accent and sounded as if she belonged in the grave a decade ago. Their teacher had gone, and in her place was this old woman, and in the next moment, she was back. 

"This is the most important skill you will ever learn in the Academy. Now grab a prop and begin." She smoothed down her perfectly manicured hair with a charming smile and the children were falling over themselves to snatch the object they desired.

It was no surprise that the Clan children were superior in the activity, especially Ino, who as a Yamanaka had had her talents in the art of deception honed and trained since age four.

After such an exciting lesson the children couldn't keep still and quiet while they waited for their next teacher, it was physically impossible, and so they chatted over one another, laughed, pretended to be different people and played the fool.

"Settle down," A deep voice, a rumble of thunder, froze the ruckus they'd been making and, like deer caught in a spotlight they shuffled towards their designated seats, "Good morning year two," Whispered their history teacher, her eyes piercing every expression and pinning every pair of fiddling hands. 

"Good morning sensei." Chorused the children, bowing as they were taught to do before sitting down and readying their pencils and notebooks. 

"Last year we focused on the Pre-warring States Period, the multiple battles between Samurai and the newly formed Shinobi Clans, their eventual peace agreement and the rising of distinct, powerful Shinobi Clans, factions, arts and their creators, you even had a project to do on them. Which overall was well done. I also skimmed over the Warring States Period, the formation of the villages and a bit of recent history. Now the Warring States Period is a complex topic with unfortunately a large amount of lost history so I will only be covering it in detail at a later stage. This term you will learn about the formation of the villages, the powerful Shinobi of those times, the political and physical battles and what tactics and techniques were most used." She summarized again as a reminder for the children, she had been absent from the school for the past two weeks so none of the term's syllabus had been covered and they had instead done more revision like they had in the first few weeks. 

"Write this down. The first-ever Shinobi village was Uzushiogakure which became official in the late Statis Era, around 898, just before the Shadow Wars Era proceeded. Its formation began when the Uzumaki Clan opened up their arms and stronghold island home to displaced Shinobi and Clans. They gifted them with supplies and land and allowed them to mostly govern themselves and keep their culture and identity. Which was very strange at the time as usually the defeated people were absorbed into the victorious Clan. However, they did have to pay tribute to the Uzumaki leader of the time, Shinso, as the dominant power and assist in battle whenever called to the occasion." She wrote the dates and main points on the blackboard which the students copied down with absent minds and a few of them had their magnifying-glass eyes focused on Naruto, who beamed with pride.

No one knew he was a real Uzumaki, instead of just another orphan bestowed with their namesake, and it was a secret he was forced to keep locked away, no matter how much he wanted to crow it from the rooftops. He understood why he had to. Sort of. He could be kidnapped again, for the Uzumaki were a powerful Clan and a few had special Chakra, and he knew the Old Man wouldn't be happy with him -something he had learnt first hand after what had happened on the playground last year with the second years. The Old Man had taken him aside, reprimanded him for spilling the secret and as punishment made him scrub the floors of the Hokage tower with a _tiny_ brush. It had taken the entire weekend!

"Uzushio was a nearly impregnable fortress as it was surrounded by reefs, whirlpools and terrifying sea monsters, and the Uzumaki had access to advanced technologies and Chakra arts and this attracted many broken communities. In five years, the majority of the cluster of islands were populated and a tentative peace and comradeship had formed between the inhabitants."

The tanned woman peered around the classroom as she caught her breath, scanning for questions, and allowed the students to jot down what she had said. 

"You have a question, Kadenkoji. Spit it out before you combust and disrupt my lesson." The poor girl would've been less shocked if a fish had been thrown at her. 

"Oh, u-um. What sort of technologies and Chakra arts? Like what advanced stuff could the Uzumaki do?" 

"They had better weapons, armour, clothing, ships and navigation devices due to trading with the Land of Iron, which had remained uninvolved with Shinobi throughout most of the Statis Era, except with the Uzumaki whom they'd formed a marriage alliance with earlier on. As for Chakra Arts... there were many that we are unaware of, Shinobi like their secrets, but their Fuuinjutsu was infamous." She trailed off, reminiscing of days gone by, before ramming her brand new cane on the ground, startling wake everyone who had been napping, and returning to her lecture.

"Then, with the rise of a new leader, they declared themselves a singular unit made of unique parts, a Shinobi village, and just in time for the commencement of the Shadow Wars. Which greatly tested their new form of consensus and unity, in fact, there were a number of internal struggles and cases of rebellion - which were quickly dealt with by the leading Uzumaki. However, it was damaging and it is likely that without the emergence of another powerful village at the end of the Era - our very own Konoha - which was seeking guidance and an alliance, Uzushiogakure would have collapsed, like many before it but after lasting considerably longer." 

She shuffled over to her basket which sagged on the desk like a sleeping wrinkled dog and pulled out a pile of laminated pictures and stuck them onto the board. They were photographs and drawings of Konoha in its building stages, it was a quarter the size it was now. 

"So Uzushiogakure offered up Uzumaki Mito, who later became, Senju Mito, as tribute. She assisted Senju Harishima, Tobirama and Uchiha Madara in the construction, defences and political structure of a Shinobi village and worked closely with Senju Tobirama, the more intellectual of the two brothers, in that regard." She gestured to a copied charcoal drawing of the four adults standing in front of a half-built Hokage tower, which was originally the Communications tower.

The ancient teacher, who could have looked at home in a museum, continued lecturing on about the construction of the village, how it evolved and grew when the civilians from the surrounding smaller villages - who had until then been providing resources - were absorbed and of course, the bane of every young Academy student, the Clans Charter and the Constitution of Konohakagure. Both involved lots of long words and statements that had to memorized word for word. 

With the joyful ringing of the bell and the dismissal of their teacher, the children were released from their desks of shackles and chains and packed away their pencils and books, tools of slavery and torture. They were convicts enjoying a few seconds of freedom.

* * *

The clouds hung over the sky, a dreary, holey blanket thrown on a table of blue with the shy sun playing peekaboo underneath. Kakashi bounded between the trees, enjoying the small delight of watching the scenery blur passed him as if he was travelling between worlds. It was a thrill unlike any other. The wind beating against his face, delivering information about his surroundings to his nose and the chaotic noise of the forest fading away to a lulling static. Even though there was no one behind him and he was completely alone he imagined that he was being chased as it made this admittedly boring mission much more interesting. Ah yes, the wondrous excitement of avoiding death. He had been booked off of his usual load of missions for an entire week. Again! They must think he was overworked or something.

Soon the forest began to thin and then the grand trees and lush undergrowth became thorny shrubs and tufts of wire-grass and the only sound was the pained whining of the wind. A runaway fire had burnt the earth, turning the golden and emerald semi-desert into a vantablack graveyard with only the hardiest of living organisms surviving. The annual fires had spread much further this year than what had been planned for. A whole 600 hectares more.

The atmosphere was grim and quiet, the ground mirroring the sky as it mourned its loss. It was an atmosphere he was used to. A well-worn coat that smothered you with its overwhelming largeness and constricted your every movement and breath. Tight and oversized. Suffocating in every way.

Despite what his instincts demanded of him, for his movements to match the stillness of the environment, he pushed on, racing through the destroyed semi-desert into a tangled trap of the thicket wrought with shifting sandy soil and woody vines and bushes - failed trees and a deep disappointment to their parents.

When he emerged from the kilometres of shrubbery, the first thing he saw was the colossal statue of the goddess Kaguya - the Mother of Chakra - in the distance.

It stood at 290m, was older than every hidden village combined and had taken over 100 years to complete. She was ridiculously detailed and was gilded in Ivory gold and dripping with precious stones and different Chakra metals. The only reason she had survived this long was thanks to the Warrior monks that occupied the spiralling white towers and domed temples that were slotted into the side of the flat-topped mountain and continued down the sheer cliff like a fantastical city. Arguably they were the first ones to ever harness Chakra and rogues had formed or joined Shinobi troupes centuries later and trained them. (Yes Shinobi did exist before the discovery Chakra but were the furthermost things from warriors or soldiers.) 

Kakashi was not allowed to run here, he was on sacred ground, the place where supposedly the Princess Otsusuki had first appeared - way back when the Emperor of the time struggled with the Shogun for control. (The tree of Kami, the one that was grown from her tears and blood and its fruit having gifted humans with Chakra, was in Lightning Country - a statue anyway.) He didn't believe in any of this mumbo jumbo about Chakra being a gift from some godess to her favoured humans. Of course, he would not admit that to the monks' faces as he would be forced out, banned and would have to return to a stressed Hokage with nothing but a feeble excuse.

It wouldn't matter how much the man favoured him, he would be prosecuted and then suspended from _all_ active duty for the rest of his life - a fate worse than death. So, hands in his pockets and his impressive height hidden with a slouch, he trudged across the pearly grey and brown land and was greeted by two bald, bearded men who were at least twice his age. 

"Hatake-san." They intoned, waiting for him to bow. A foolish expectation. He only bowed to his Hokage or when it benefited him to use his manners.

"Call me Kakashi." He drawled, pretending that he did not catch the cue or that he enjoyed seeing the arrogant monks squirm at his informality.

'Should I pull out my book to see their reaction?' He asked himself, 'Technically they shouldn't even know what it is, according to their purity oath and the title isn't obvious.'

'It would be hilarious to watch them squirm.'

They were moving now, up and down carved stairways and across tiled bridges. Giving him a quick tour of the temple. 

'It would be interesting, but it's not worth the risk, I am on a mission.' He sighed internally.

" - was where he slept." The older of the two monks finished explaining, as if Kakashi was an enraptured student, and gestured to the simple room that was near identical to all the other cells, "Our best monks and your kind have already searched everything with a fine-tooth comb, I do not understand why you were sent here." He added under his breath, but Kakashi ignored him and stepped into the room. This was where Danzo had spent most of his time, reading and meditating, or he had been in the vegetable patch down below. A very strange image, _t_ _he_ Shimura Danzo in a simple cotton kimono and straw hat fighting with weeds like a rookie Genin. 

His death had been sloppily posed as a suicide. Kakashi believed the sloppiness had been deliberate, a way to catch their attention. If the person had just wanted Danzo dead they would've poisoned his food or water. Not paralyzing and then hanging him from a noose of bed sheets. It was certainly dramatic though. They hadn't even bothered to completely mask their Chakra, he could still sense traces of it. A sign of insanity? Inexperience? Or perhaps it was because he was a prodigal tracker and had the ability to do so. 

The room had already been cleared out, 'his kind' having taken the body back to Konoha last week, as well as any other items, to be examined. In fact, all the evidence found here had already been processed and deemed not very useful in the grand scheme of things - it was not directly related to Naruto's kidnapping as was originally thought. Danzo's death was conveniently-timed so it was a plausible theory that he had something to do with it. However; after considering how flashy his death had been the theory was scrapped.

Either way, he was going to find them. He hoped it wouldn't be too boring.

* * *

The only sound was the rhythmic ticking of an old clock, the type that chimed every hour, as the Hokage napped in his chair. A pile of paperwork in front of him that had to be looked through and given his stamp of approval by the end of the day, things like the plans for the demolition of the ROOT headquarters, an upkeep report of their Eastern bases along the borders of the peaceful Hot Springs Country, the renewal of the trade agreement between Suna and Konoha and the totalled ledgers for the end of the month. Rather important work. 

But Hiruzen had not been able to concentrate, with his brain filled with wasps and sleep evading him these past few weeks. Naruto's kidnapping was still a raw, stinging wound and the investigation was at a dead-end. Naruto had been kidnapped, nearly drained of all of his Chakra and then, on the same day, was returned knocking on death's door by a mysterious group consisting of Kyuubi cultists, foreign scientists and traitors of Konoha. People who had nothing common and no reason to work together. There was someone else. Someone they had not identified yet and were no closer to finding. They were the catalyst. The driving force behind whatever mad scheme was brewing that would undoubtedly spell trouble for the whole Elemental Nation. It was frustrating. All they had were theories, paranoia and speculations. 

The other thing that had been weighing heavy on his mind was Danzo's murder. Not even his strongest tobacco had been able to shroud his questions in its fog.

How? How could Danzo have been murdered?

Even with his Chakra sealed, he was a formidable opponent and more paranoid than a veteran ANBU infiltrationist. To have been murdered in his sleep so easily, without the assistance of drugs, was strange.

Hiruzen didn't care for why Danzo was murdered, one must never seek too deeply for the reason in the minds of their enemies, Danzo had just as many foes as he did puppets. One must've desired revenge and it's not like monks had to protect him, only ensure that he didn't escape or contact anyone. Besides it was a service unknowingly performed. 

It was just a matter of time until the ANBU discovered who had done it, they were rifling through all of Danzo's paperwork and interrogating his previous agents. Patience. That was all it came down to. 

"Hokage-sama?"

His secretary popped her head around the door searching for some overdue paperwork. She was a large woman with beefy limbs and a tree trunk neck; the body of a wrestler and had tattoos of thorns wrapping around her wrists and upper arms. Her hair was coils of copper shorn to fuzz on her head and her face was set like a battered iron shield. Her nose crooked and features chiselled. Despite her intimidating appearance she was very nice and kept a jar of toffees and peppermints on her desk that was halved by the end of every day.

She chuckled when she saw the Hokage passed out dead in his chair. It was nearing 5:00, almost time for him to return to the Sarutobi compound as he had no more meetings, where Naruto would undoubtedly be waiting eagerly for him. 

She woke him up with a gentle nudge on his shoulder and stood staring at him until every piece of paper was signed, stamped and placed in an envelope and safely in her hands. A cup of coffee later and he was locking up his office and arming the alarms with a pulse of his Chakra - a very clever piece of Fuuinjutsu, sealing away all access to that space. 

He strolled along the streets, returning people's greetings with a smile and a wave, and was even offered a free tray Takoyaki, which he couldn't refuse.

Once he arrived at the compound, a fleet of servants carefully removed his official uniform and it was whisked away to be cleaned for tomorrow and was replaced with his Kimono robes and house slippers. Then he made his way to his office.

"Naruto is outside playing with the children. Should I call him in?" One of the passing servants asked, a mop and bucket in hand and long hair tied back. 

"No, not right now." He murmured, his voice sore from the day's events, and then ambled into his home office, which had recently been cleaned. Every surface shone with honeycomb wax and there was not a spec of dust on any of the shelves or his desk. As it was supposed to be. 

Now he could prepare for Naruto's Fuuinjutsu lesson. He tugged a battered book out of the shelf nearest to the door and flipped through it to the bookmarked page. 

* * *

"So Naruto, explain to me what Fuuinjutsu is." He asked him to do this every time they had a lesson, which wasn't very often. 

"Ya see, it's part of the first section of the ancient arts. Which is like writing, there are different symbols that when put together makes a word, a command. In Fuuinjutsu those are called a seal, like, like explosive or storage tags. An' they can make a sentence, a diagram, but those are more complicated, things like Locks, transformation or c...com...compartmentalised storage!" He declared the two words as if he had unlocked the greatest secret in the world, "There are different levels to those though but more cooler things can be done like you can change the thing you sealed in some way. Fuuinjutsu is very different from scribed Ninjutsu, follows different rules and such, although they kinda look similar. Fuuinjutsu seals things away, like access to a certain place, actual stuff like a shirt, memories, Chakra...anything really. It's 'bout being creative with the limits. The seal can be keyed to a single person's Chakra, lotsa peoples or anyone...Yeah." 

"Excellent," Naruto beamed at the praise, "in our past lessons you spent the time memorizing the different symbols, their uses and practicing them. As well as different techniques and tips. Today you will be writing your first seal." He instructed, reaching for the binder of Chakric paper. Naruto near leapt out of his seat, a tightly coiled spring, eager to ask his question. 

"No you may not make an explosive tag," He stifled a chuckle as Naruto physically deflated at the words, "I am not allowing you to play around with such dangerous chemicals." 

"Can I at least make a firecracker?" Naruto begged puppy-dog eyes fully deployed and looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, "Pleaseeeee." He supposed it didn't cause too much damage, just a lot of noise and Naruto had been working quite hard. He deserved to have some fun as a kid his age ought to.

"Oh, alright." Hiruzen sighed, Naruto looked far too pleased with himself, "But first you will make a working dry storage tag, cold storage tag and Chakra cloud diagram." Naruto's expression drooped but there was still a smug glint in his eyes.

He really had gone soft. Naruto's groan of pain as he began writing out the storage diagrams did ease his wounded pride a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is attending therapy twice a week, to help him work through the trauma of what had happened, which is being paid for by Hiruzen. 
> 
> No there aren't any non-Uchiha Sharingan wielders running around, unlocking the Sharingan takes specific training and those that did were put to death or all the Uchiha babies that were born were drowned. It is not confirmed...
> 
> In this AU religion is quite varied, all Shinobi have some deity or figure that they ask for protection and safety from, mainly the Sage of six paths or ancestors. Each Clan has a specific god and/or philosophy that they follow and have formed traditions around, eg. Inuzuka - the moon goddess. An unpopular one in recent times for Shinobi is the goddess Kaguya, who is seen as a myth because Chakra has been studied and found to have always existed, and is now solely worshipped by monks and outlying Shinobi. Civilians and Samurai follow various gods and/or ancestors.  
> (The will of fire is just some doctrine used to convince children to be Shinobi.)
> 
> Takoyaki are golden balls of fried batter filled with little pieces of octopus, tenkasu (tempura scraps), benishoga (pickled ginger) and spring onion.


	12. Sakigake - seizing change for your future

_Correspondence between the Kumokagure war office and the Kirikagure war office._

_Autumn. 05/07/ 950 ADC._

**A leaf has fallen on our lawn, alerted by a howl of the Wolf, and threatens to cover it, it will kill our grass, choke our pond and our dogs will disappear under its piles. We must cut the trees' Water Source. Eastern sun 3. Golden hand.**

_Translation_ : Konoha will invade Grass in a month. Will control its people and resources. Expand into lightning and water. Enslavement. Uzushio and Suna are their allies. Strike Uzu first. Assistance required. 

* * *

_Autumn 19/07/950._

**Red flags rise to greet the brass horn. In a full cycle to be seen.**

_Translation:_ Kiri will join. Alliance to be discussed, joint strategy. Focus on defence. 

* * *

The waves roared a battle cry as they slammed against the hulls of the atakebune. They marched around the fleet, ripping off pieces of wood and metal until one of the once-proud warships sunk to the depths of the unforgiving ocean. A toy down the drain.

_Ryūjin._

Shards of red and orange reflected in the grey sea, a tragic light show, as a rainbow of crying birds fled into the blackened sky. The birds' songs of despair echoed for miles. It was like nails against a chalkboard. Warriors fought on top of the bloodied bodies of their friends, foes and family, their raged yells drowning out the screams of the burning children either stuck in their home turned death cage or stumbling along the streets. Naked and crying.

_Ryūjin._

What was once an array of greens, blues and whites a mere day ago blazed crimson and turned grey. The mosaics had been shattered, the temples destroyed, the treasuries raided, the leaders assassinated and babies were taken captive. The forests became kindling and the rich earth; cracks and craters. This was not war, in war, one doesn't seek to destroy, one seeks to conquer and absorb. This was extermination. 

Scattered refugees scuttled along tunnels under the ocean, freedom was a shrinking pinprick of light. Above them danced their tired soldiers, riding on the white horses, the waves their weapons and the terrain to their advantage. Like gopher moles, they popped up from the swell and disappeared underneath it before they were caught. Annoying mosquitoes to their enemies. 

_Ryūjin. Ryūjin! Save us!_

Beyond the reef, safe from the harsh conflict in their cushy cabins, the commanders smugly watched the battle through their telescopes. Those weren't their men being bitten by the deadly bugs, but prisoners of war and worms of other lands; backwards countries. Celebration slipped from their lips like wine from a goblet at breakfast; much too early and bitter. For as soon as the first champagne bottle had been opened, the clouds exploded. From the mountains transcended chains of fire, from the sea; whips of lightning soared upwards. When they collided a dragon thundered, quaking the ground and causing their ships to splinter and sails to split. The ocean swallowed them. A translucent purple serpent flew in the sky, it had the wings of an eagle and struck revenge with a cold talon. Then it devoured the scenery, plunging it into the ink of darkness. A rhythmic, mind breaking drip replaced the snarling of the wind and waves. _Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip._ The fires faded and conformed into the shape of an eye, not tamed. Never tamed, but restrained. The fires still burnt with malice and power within the amber eye. There was a hunger to escape. A flicker of mischief fueled by boredom and wrapped in apathy. Beyond that was ancient wisdom and unimaginable power - the earth could never hope to contain it. If unleashed everything would disappear in a flash. The eye blinked and everything was gone again. 

Naruto drifted into consciousness and slowly opened his eyes, "I wanna go swim!" He declared drowsily before rolling over and going back to sleep. This time it was dreamless.

* * *

A clash of metal echoed throughout the Academy training ground, "Inuzuka! Do that again and you'll be running laps until I'm tired." The weapons and PT teacher barked at the blindfolded boy who held a metal Bo staff in his hands.

He was supposed to bat away members of the opposing team and keep them from getting the flag but instead, he kept hitting either his teammates' staffs or the flagpole. The lookout was doing her best in instructing her blindfolded and armed teammates on where to move and how but it didn't help when _certain_ students got impatient and did their own thing. The teacher knew guarding wasn't one of Kiba's strong suits nor was listening to and having to rely on his peers, which was why he had assigned the boy to this post. Everyone in the class was in a position outside of their comfort zone at the moment. 

True Shinobi knew how to adapt to an unlikely or ugly situation. In war, those that did not adjust to the unexpected died. Which was what this exercise was all about. That and relying on your teammates.

Out of the fifteen kids on each side, six were blindfolded, three were only allowed to use one arm and four were completely unarmed. (A person could be given two disabilities.) Who those people were had been decided by the team leader of each side. Hinata and Choji respectively. It had been interesting to watch two of the quieter students take charge. Hinata had a surprising potential for battle tactics, making use of more out-of-the-box tactics and she was flexible and sharpwitted in her thinking. It seemed that her father had bent the Hyuga's traditions and trained her in combat tactics and strategy despite her being a girl. Perhaps the excuse was because she was the next Clan leader? Choji on the other hand had stuck to basic tactics, but he was more aware of his teammates' strengths and limitations and had used that information accordingly. (His team currently had the upper hand and was close to getting Hinata's flag.) Both children, however, lacked a firm backbone and struggled to command their classmates. Their teacher had had to step in on three occasions during the planning stage of the exercise. 

As soon as Naruto's fingers closed around the blue flag the bell rung, signalling the end of the lesson and a win for Choji's team. 

"And that's the end of the lesson everyone. Come to me to get sprayed." Their teacher called, holding a hosepipe in one hand and a pile of towels in the other. The children had obviously gotten dirty and sweaty while sneaking through the bushes and trees and crawling on the ground, so they needed to wash up before their next class. And why not make it fun? Each child ran through the spray of water twice before grabbing a towel, drying off and rushing off to the Year Two classroom. They had a Chakra Theory test to write. 

Naruto sprinted as fast and as quietly as he could down the hallway, disturbing the older students while they wrote their exams meant laps around the entire school or writing lines. He skidded into the classroom and sat down at his desk with five minutes to spare. All too soon the papers were handed out. He had studied, really hard, but that didn't mean much. Written tests were something he still struggled with, constantly making stupid mistakes, misreading the question or running out of time. An hour was never enough for him.

" - and I better not catch you cheating, or else your paper will be taken away from you and you won't be given a new one." Daichii-sensei stated and then glanced at the clock, "your reading time starts now."

_Final Quarter_

_Year 2_ _Chakra Theory test_

_/35_

_Name:_ Uzumaki Naruto 

_Question 1:_

_1.1) What is the official term for the tenketsu that limits the amount of Chakra one can release? (1)_

Naruto wracked his brain for a moment, 'The Eight Gates.' He supplied and continued to read, answering what he could in his head. 

_1.2) Chakra is produced by... (1)_

_1.3) Describe how Chakra is produced. (4)_

_1.4) The amount of Chakra one can produce is **mainly** decided by (1)_

_A - genetics_

_B - diet_

_C - physical training_

_1.5) Explain how a Shinobi can increase their **physical** and **spiritual** energies (4)_

_Question 2:_

_2.1) Define Chakra control (2)_

_2.2) What is the most important factor in Chakra control? (1)_

_2.3) List **three** Chakra Control exercises (3)_

_2.4) Which of the following people are/were renowned for their Chakra Control (1)_

_A - Namikaze Minato_

_B- Hyuga Fuuka_

_C- Senju Tsunade_

_2.5) Label the diagram below (4)_

_Question 3:_

_3.1) Name **one** illness that affects your Chakra and the treatment for it (2)_

_3.2) According to the above passage what are the dangers of Chakra depletion (3)_

_3.3) What is one of the greatest developments in the study of Chakra in the past five years? (1)_

_A- the rediscovery of senjutsu_

_B- Chakric weapons and technology_

_C- harnessing a demons chakra completely_

_3.4) How do your diet and overall health affect your chakra? (3)_

_Question 4:_

_Write a paragraph about **one** of the two methods of Chakra manipulation for Ninjutsu (5)_

_Total marks: 35_

"You may begin!" Barked their teacher from behind the desk, breaking Naruto's concentrated train of thought, which as he proceeded to write became more and more distracted. Wondering off into its own world or outside onto the playground, through the window, where the grass was yellowing from the change in seasons, plunging deeper into winter, but the trees still shone green. Every time that happened Naruto had to haul it back to the test in front of him. It was tiring, but he had to do well in this test, he had worked so hard and Mio was counting on him. He had promised her that he would get a 70% this time around and Uzumaki Naruto does not go back on his word. While he scribbled down the answers on the sheet in front of him, trying to keep his writing neat and understandable, a simple phrase of reassurance played in his head, 'I have studied this stuff for over a week, I know this, I can do this.' 

An hour passed and Naruto was still writing, most of the students had completed their paper in half the time. He had one more sentence to write when suddenly, "Times up! Put down your pencils." Daiichi-sensei bellowed and began to collect the papers, "Smile, it's over now. I'm sure you all did well." She beamed encouragingly at them and sent them off to recess once the bell had been rung. 

Naruto sighed as he trudged behind his classmates through the hallway and out onto the playground. He didn't finish the paper, again. 

"Yo, we need one more person for Shinobi and Samurai, you in, Naruto?" Kiba called from the shadows of the trees, a strip of cloth wrapped around his forehead and a ball in his hands - the objective that the Shinobi either had to guard or steal and since it was Kiba running the game it would have to be stolen. Naruto nodded and scampered over to the Inuzuka, his ever-present puppy sitting at his feet. 

"Cool, you're a Samurai." He handed Naruto the ball, who bit back a groan. He was always stuck on the Samurai team with all the unenthusiastic and unathletic people, the unpopular kids, the bottom feeders of the food chain. While the Shinobi team had the talented, Clan kids. So unfair. He was part of a Shinobi Clan too! Just no one could ever know...secrets sucked.

* * *

In a secret underground room (a repurposed Root chamber) sat an Uchiha detective and an ANBU agent, Black Bear. They both stared at the cluttered whiteboard in front of them, as if hoping it would reveal its truths to them.

Who had murdered Shimura Danzo?

The Uchiha stood up from his chair, grabbed a bottle of Asahi beer from the cooler box and uncapped it, "So here is what we know, on the night of his murder he went for his weekly stroll, as per usual, and came back five minutes late. It is within that time frame we suspect he was poisoned with the Lite pufferfish mixture, however, this was not the thing that killed him as Pollen was found in his airways and as it is a fast-acting, relatively new poison, Danzo would not have been aware of its smell or have had any resistance to it. There is only one killer as only one foreign Chakra was found within the area and light traces of the same Chakra was discovered in the powder but the signature is not clear enough for the person to be identified. We know that the killer is a twenty-year-old man and that he is a Jonin level Shinobi." He began to pace in front of the board mumbling to himself, "It is not someone from another country or from the temple itself, we have Yamanaka confirmation on that. So logically it must have been one of Danzo's personal enemies but three of the five still alive have rock solid alibis and the other two have been off the grid completely for the last seven years. Ruling them out." He tapped the picture of Danzo's autopsy while taking a sip of his beer. 

It was a confusing case, every trail they got turned cold, motivations were muddled and even the autopsy was...horrifying and mindboggling. Danzo's body was a patchwork of other peoples skin and DNA, he had even tried to harness other people's Chakra, as could be seen by the burns on his coils and the muddy mess of his chakra pool. If the autopsy had been done a minute later than it had or if the body had been delayed in getting to Konoha, all that information about his Chakra would have been lost, due to the self destruct seal he had on his chest that was connected to his heart's pathways. 

"There was Chakra in the Pollen?" The ANBU agent mumbled to themself - nothing about their figure or voice gave away their gender. It made them even more creepy. 

"Yes. Does that mean something?" He wasn't very well-versed in poisons, especially the latest and greatest concoctions from other Shinobi villages/countries. And why should he be? Which was why the Police Force had finally accepted ANBU's offer for help; state-of-the-art toxins were not their speciality or even something they dealt with often. They were in charge of handling in-village matters.

"If one activates Pollen with Chakra it implodes whatever it has been injected into and there isn't any damage of that sort on the body. Meaning that the Chakra was planted there as a signal, a false path for us to follow." The ANBU glided to their feet, moving like a wisp of smoke towards the whiteboard. They pulled off the autopsy report and began to read it. 

The Uchiha's mind whirred as he came up with a new theory using the information he had just gained and all the pieces they already had, "What if..." He faltered, trying to put his thoughts into words, "What if Danzo planned his own assassination?" 

It made sense then why nothing made sense, why none of the information lined up. Most of it was likely fake. That outlying record entry of Danzo's, the one that was coded to the afterlife and back and was deemed a waste of manpower, probably fitted into all of this perfectly. He would have to consult Detective Nara Issey just to be sure, but his theory was more than plausible and he was certain the Nara would agree with him. The case was close to being cracked wide open, he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

The Hokage walked in silence beside the Head scientist of Konoha's Military Labs, she was a short, stern woman in her early thirties with a prosthetic leg. An injury gained from the Third War and the end of her career as a hunter-nin, but the beginning of her career as a Chakric scientist. And what a brilliant one she had turned out to be.

Hiruzen had just come out of a very promising meeting with the Council of Innovation, the Chakric weapon prototypes he had been promised since last year were finally completed. Soon they would be mass-produced and Konoha would have a monopoly on the market, ensuring their position at the top. None of the other countries had made much progress with the discovery of Chakra stones in the past decade. Kirigakure was wrapped in a civil war, Sunagakure was broiled with corruption, debt and kleptocracy - the Kazekage's power was slowly being usurped, all he basically did was send Shinobi on missions and had little sway in how his village was run - and Iwakagure and Kumogakure did not have the means or technology necessary to develop the minerals into usable technology as quickly as Konoha could. It also cost an arm and a leg to produce just a single weapon. While Konoha wasn't rolling in money as it once had been this particular project had been invested in by wealthy nobles with nothing better to do.

The scientist led him into one of the main laboratories where the weapons were being tested. Hiruzen watched in a mixture of awe and boyish glee as a crossbow, recurve bows, traditional yumi, shuriken, daggers, jutte, a tekko-Kagi and a naginata were presented to him. They all had varying amounts of Chakra crystal infused into them; trying to find an equilibrium between cost and power. Then a flashy battle took place between the Chunin scientists so to show off their full power. It was like watching Kage-levelled shinobi go head to head. He was thankful they had moved down into the padded cellar.

The weapons required no energy to be channelled into it by the user (like other powerful weapons did) as they were all infused with Hematite. So, it produced its own Chakra which could be controlled by the user. And the Hematite's Chakra had no signature, no individuality, it was a blank canvas one could essentially mould into anything, without even having to use hand signs as the weapons had modified Ninjutsu symbols carved into them which served the same purpose as hand signs but were weaker. The Hematite also naturally replenished itself using Nature Chakra. The possibilities of this technology were limitless, but the repercussions were unknown at this point which was a large risk. However, he could essentially double the amount of his Shinobis' Chakra and technique and therefore increase Konoha's power twofold. While a Shinobi threw shurikens to create a cage of lightning they could simultaneously trap their enemies with an Earth Ninjutsu using the weapon and that was just the beginning. It was a risk he was willing to take if it meant improving Konoha.

They could be unstoppable. Konoha would be able to stand strong against the tide of history and change. Nothing would rattle them.

* * *

In the pitch of night, pairs or lone figures slinked out of their houses and through the fields. Excitement and nervousness crackling through them all at their joint rebellion. If their masters found them who knew what punishment awaited them. Its why they didn't bother to think too much about it, only focusing on where they should put their feet so to make the least amount of noise. They crept into the abandoned barn that had been described on the leaflets that they had found in their satchels or under their mattresses. Silence engulfed the crowd of workers, young and old, as a masked man stepped up on to a makeshift platform and began to speak in their mother tongue. The words were sweet music to their ears. A melody they had almost forgotten. He must have somehow escaped when the headband-wearing, firebreathing people had seized their homeland or perhaps he was a part of the newly formed group of rebels. Maybe both.

"My dear people, my brothers and sisters, how tired you all look. How broken and battered. It pains me immensely to see you like this." The masked man sighed and then continued in a hardened tone, "Our gorgeous land has been annexed, our culture bleached and our pride...ripped from our souls by brutes who dare to view us as lesser. _Shinobi_. They have stolen our children and are bleeding our land dry of what they view to be precious. How are stones worth the lives of hundreds? Do we not have the same energy running through our veins? The same blood? Why do they get to act superior? We cannot stand for this any more! My people, please understand me, _something_ must change or else they will choke our homeland and _kill_ us all! Deep down we all know this is true, they have proved their savagery already through their actions. We are slaves in our own country, stripped of even our names, we have suffered torture and starvation for an entire decade. They do not view us human, we are lower than scum to them." The man stepped down from the stage of hay and planks and began to walk in front of the silent, bitter crowd, "I say enough is enough! They are the real _beasts_ here." The crowd murmured in agreement.

"They came under the false pretence of peace and we - as is in our character- accepted them with open arms. They slept in our homes alongside us, ate with us, learnt from us, even with the differences in language, we considered them friends. They were awed with our happy liaison with Mother Nature which enabled us to see beyond this human realm, to know what was to be known, to accept what would be and what was a mystery; that has been taken from us. They dug their claws into our backs, the worst sort of predator, and burnt down our villages that they had been welcome in and discarded the wisdom we had so naively shared. Brothers and sisters, I plead for you to join me, to regain our land. Regain our freedom, our identity, our future. Not just for us, but others too. For there are _millions_ being squashed under the thumbs of the Shinobi, the Elemental Nations. We are a people of warriors, of heroes, let us not disappoint our heritage and fight back against our oppressors! We shall not rest until we are free!" He yelled and the crowd joined in with him, grabbing a wooden jaguar mask from the sack offered to them. The mask of their warriors.

A revolution was underway.

The man, the secret leader of Sakigake, leered from underneath his white kabuki mask as he pulled his coat on. The Emperor would be pleased. 

* * *

Naruto marched into his apartment and slammed the door closed. He threw his bag onto the kitchen table with a snarl and yanked the fridge door open and grabbed last night's curry. There was a letter on the fridge from Mio, apologising and explaining that she wouldn't be home for the next few days as she had a B-ranked mission and that there was food in the fridge and that if anything went wrong he must go to Auntie Tosa next door. She was a kind, old lady, with hearing problems and hours worth of war stories. And that he must not forget to go to his lessons with Sarutobi-sama tomorrow. He would be practising how to use Fuuinjutsu in battle and would also be learning more about Ninjutsu theory.

He didn't read the note properly, however, just skimming his eyes down the characters, he was too much in a foul mood to care and the contents of the letter didn't improve his mood. On the way home, he had been desperately hoping that Mio hadn't been sent out today; he needed her, and her hugs, right now. He had flopped his Geography test, he had only been able to answer one question! That section he had skipped last night while cramming, thinking it wouldn't be too important, had been worth the most marks. He had failed, without a doubt. And he would only barely pass his Chakra Theory test, he knew he would. At least there was the Practical he could pick his marks up with. That was only for one subject though. He would probably fail Year Two and then be kicked down to General Corps, the youngest student ever in the Academy's history, and the Old Man would be so disappointed in him that he would never want to look at him. Mio wouldn't care for him anymore either. He couldn't go back to the orphanage as there wouldn't be any space. He would be all alone.

His anger fizzled out as he shovelled spoonfuls of cold curry into his mouth and wallowed in uncharacteristic worry and self-doubt. Everyone had insecurities tucked away in the corners of their heart but Naruto had promised himself after he had moved out of the orphanage that he would not dwell on things, yet here he was, dwelling on things. Maybe it was a thing that came with growing up. If so he hated it. With a sigh, he placed the half-empty container of curry back into the fridge and went into his room to grab his stuffed animals, he needed the company of his friends. Then he sat down at the table and began to half-heartedly do his homework. Even though he was barely able to concentrate.

He began with literature, he had three poems to read, a consequence of not doing yesterday's homework in favour of cramming for his geography test and running over his notes for Chakra Theory. 

"A mother's love." He read aloud, a lump forming his throat when he read those words, but he soldiered on, "A mother gives her children stepping stones to the stars. Her love is unconditional; Her heart has no bars. A mother teaches her children to be confident and bold. Her special love for her children, more valuable than silver or gold. A mother picks up her children and wipes away life's tears. She scares away monsters in the night and silences life's fears. A mother...celebrates..." He couldn't read anymore, it felt as if his throat was about to close and his lungs had been deflated with a dagger. So he moved on to the next poem with a blank mind. 

"Truth Untold," This one was less likely to make him break his promise to himself about crying, "My pain and misery fall from the sky, so hard I try to ignore it, but it still gets by. Surrounded by memories of what could have been, The hatred screams under my skin. Pulsing through my veins is the anger I feel. Wounds break open as soon as they seal. Darkness surrounds me with every step I take. I manage a smile..."

He slammed the book shut and threw it across the room, his anger blazing once again, "I don't care if it gets me into trouble but I can't do this." He declared to his stuffed toys while shoving his books back into his bag. He glanced around his apartment and on impulse began to clean. He swept the floors, washed the dishes and wiped down the counters. Normally Mio would have to threaten him, saying that she would throw him in The Forest of Death if he didn't do his chores. It was an even more painful effort to get him to do the dishes. 

Yet for three hours straight he cleaned and tidied up his apartment while venting his frustrations to his stuffed animals - who had offered to help clean but he had refused, much to his bear's relief. He disliked doing chores even more than Naruto. 

Afterwards, he felt slightly better but very drained and so went to bed without even looking at his homework again. That was a problem for future Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安宅船 (atakebune)  
> Atakebune were a prominent form of warship in the Sengoku period and they ranged in size from 50 tons (500 koku) to 200 tons (2000 koku). They were propelled by nearly 200 oarsmen and the hulls were reinforced with double-planking, and coated with lacquer for extra waterproofing. Atakebune often had squared-off bows and sterns, which were then reinforced with iron, and were armed with three or four cannon. The ships could carry more than a hundred warriors, armed with teppô (arquebuses) and bows.
> 
> Ryujin is the dragon king, sea god, and master of serpents in Japanese mythology. With his magic jewels, he is responsible for the tides, and he represents both the perils and bounty of the sea.
> 
> Kleptocracy: a government or state in which those in power exploit national resources and steal; rule by a thief or thieves.
> 
> Tekko-Kagi was a weapon worn on the hands, its protruding metal claws could be used for scraping and striking. Like a tiger.
> 
> Kunai historically were not throwing weapons and were used for scaling walls and digging holes.
> 
> Sakigake means Harbringer.


	13. 3, 2, 1...SURVIVE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sparrow_hawk13 for their continued support. You're awesome. ;)

_ Journal entry of Shimura Danzo _

> 17/11/953: A necessary decision
> 
> It can be seen throughout history that powers rise and fall. It is inevitable. For the past couple of decades, Konoha has been the dominant power in the Elemental Nations, with the most Elite Shinobi, the largest military, the most colonies and the Kyuubi under our control. We have steadily risen in power, wealth, and strength, which has peaked in recent years. The foreboding, inevitable fall is closing in on us and another power will take our place. Our current leader is blind to that fact, one of the many he wills not to see, and so I take things into my own hands. I will ensure we remain at the top for as long as required and when we need to step down - when Konoha is replaced, it will be a gentle and quiet descent. Then we will disappear like the village of Shinobi we are. 

* * *

At the crack of dawn, parents and guardians alike were ushering their children out the door with a backpack full of snacks and a wave goodbye. The children were confused, their parents or guardians had not shared any information about why they had to leave for the Academy so early. Some of them left even before their parents went to report to their commanding officer or got out of their pyjamas. None of their relentless questions was answered.

Why do I have to wake up so early?

Why must I take my full artillery? 

Why do I have to wear this uniform? 

What sane person goes to school at three in the bloody morning?

Are we actually going on an outing?

All third years were in a united confusion as they walked to the Academy down the peaceful streets. The sun hadn't even risen yet, still slowly climbing up the mountain. When they entered their classroom, their homeroom and GNE teacher, Sarutobi Kageyama, was waiting there for them. Which surprised no one, all of his students could swear he slept at school considering how late he left in the afternoon and how early he arrived every morning (except on Mondays). 

Naruto's eyelids were drooping and his brain was fuzzy as he forced his head to stay up. He had had another strange dream last night, he was sitting in a pool of murky water and staring at a giant red cage while pictures of people and places he didn't recognize outside of his dreams circled him. When he had jolted awake, as if being flung through the air by a catapult, at around 11 he wasn't able to go back to sleep so he began to plan his next prank against the Sarutobi children, whom he'd begun a prank war with 6 months ago. He had a copy of each of their schedules, courtesy of one of the more mischievous Saito children, and had made note of all of their favourite hangouts. He was planning to strike the oldest first, a thirteen-year-old boy, who had a date next week with some girl Naruto could care less about. Revenge came first. No one messed with his ramen. Naruto would hide most of the Sarutobi's best clothes, leaving only one outfit which would have been tampered with. Then he would place a smelly whoopie cushion under his seat and then put a bath bomb in the pitcher of juice, or soap - he hadn't quite decided. Uesugi would be so embarrassed that he wouldn't realise it was Naruto who had done these things to him until the paint tag he would've place in his clothes, exploded and sprayed orange dye all over him. Orange had become his signature colour for his pranks. By that time he would be long gone.

"Naruto, Sarutobi-sensei called you." Sasuke hissed - his desk neighbour once again - kicking Naruto's leg to gain his attention.

"Hm? Oh." Naruto muttered and trudged to the front of the classroom to Sarutobi-sensei's desk, which was being softly illuminated in the tendrils of (ridiculously) early morning sunlight. 

"Didn't you get the message Uzumaki? An early night and yet you look like something the Kyuubi dragged in and where is your pack?" Sarutobi-sensei questioned quietly so that he would only be heard by Naruto. It was strange not having to command silence every twenty minutes; there were only a handful of people holding mumbled conversations. Everyone was too sleepy to cause a ruckus.

"You told us not to bring our school bag," Naruto answered the easy question first and tilted his head - puzzled - while holding back a yawn.

"Yes, but I did say to pack a big lunch, we are going on an outing today -" 

"But I did!" Naruto cut him off, "It's - "

"It is disrespectful to interrupt your teacher when they are talking to you, that goes for all adults." Sarutobi-sensei reprimanded him. 

"Sorry," Naruto half-heartedly muttered while fiddling with the storage scroll in his front pocket that contained his food. He wouldn't bother showing it to Sarutobi-sensei now, it would probably get confiscated, as it wasn't what he had been instructed to bring. Plus he just didn't want to anymore after being scolded so unfairly. Even though he was a Shinobi-in-training, a soldier to be, he was still a child. Without saying anything more Naruto walked back to his desk and at a loss of what to do, pulled out a faded manga from his desk. _Dull Shuriken presents: The Frozen Frontier._ It was about two wandering Shinobi, Tetsudai and Sawagi. They were best friends, brothers in all but blood, fighting for their village in a war against a powerful evil force but then, Tetsudai betrays Sawagi and joins the enemy. At first, Sawagi chases after Tetsudai in hopes of bringing him back to the village but he realises it's too late. Tetsudai was a traitor and ends up killing him in an epic final battle. His last words to Tetsudai was that death was all that awaited traitors, as well as an eternity of punishment in the belly of the Shinigami. 

Naruto easily could've recited it word for word at this point but despite that, he still loved to read it.

"All right, it seems that is everyone is here, but just to be sure... Yamanaka Ino will do the register." Sarutobi-sensei called ten minutes later, squinting at the duties list that was stuck on the pinboard by the door, next to the ranking board. He had forgotten to put his contacts in that morning, and he didn't dare risk wearing his glasses. He had had one too many snapped in half or shattered, up to the point where he had two full drawers of glasses. One for the broken ones and one for the still functioning ones. Glasses weren't cheap and weren't covered by the free Medical and health care shinobi got, so he switched to contacts.

Once Ino was finished calling out the names, the children were rounded up and led outside. They were going hiking! Around the village and all the way to the Hokage Mountains, which was about 40 KM. They had to get there by ten; currently, it was 4 am. It was going to be a long, tiresome speedwalk.

Halfway through the hike, on top of a small hill by the Hokage Monument, they paused for a snack and to refill water bottles at the well nearby. Naruto sat with a large group of his classmates, participating in the conversation and declaring his opinions whenever he could - often being ignored, but he didn't let it bother him. When no one listened to him he 'chatted' with Hinata, it was like telling a story to a wall. She was so quiet when she was with a big group, a very different from the girl Naruto had gotten to know the previous term. They had done a geography project together about Konoha's vegetation; Hinata knew a lot about plants. Naruto had pretended to. He had ended up learning a lot and had gained a sort of friend. Someone to sit with at lunch. 

Everyone was so wrapped up in their own conversations that they didn't notice that Naruto's food had appeared out of a piece paper or if some did, they probably could care less. 

"Wrap it up, everyone! We still have twenty kilometres to go and only three hours to get there. Be warned this next section will be much more difficult, so prepare yourself." Sarutobi-sensei yelled while stretching and warming up his muscles, his tiny knapsack already strapped onto his back. All the kids bit back a groan if they were heard complaining they would be forced to set the pace with Sarutobi-sensei marching behind them, cane in hand. They were never hit so hard that they bled or bruised but it was enough to make their skin sting for the rest of the day. 

They continued through the forest, trekking up the steadily inclining path that lead to the top of the Hokage monument as the day began to heat up. It never seemed to end. He was so bored! Could they pack up and go home already, he had a fuinjutsu diagram he needed to perfect. 

"Look, Naruto-san, the Morning Glories are opening," Hinata whispered to him and pointed to the patch of bright blue in the grassy field below them, "Aren't they pretty?" 

"I guess." Naruto shrugged. He thought they looked gorgeous but he wasn't going to say that in front of his other classmates. That was just asking to be teased. Hinata gave him a soft smile and turned her eyes back onto the rocky trail. He grimaced, he hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings. She was his friend, sort of, someone who didn't mind his company. That was close enough to a friend right? He would have to apologise to her later though as they had stopped at a sheer cliff. It was time to climb. Each of the children was handed a length of rope and a grappling hook and after being shown the Harness Knot and how to lodge the hook the first child was chosen to scale the vertical cliff. Which was Inuzuka Kiba. Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He was last, as per usual.

The rock was rough and grated against his skin. There were very few holes or ledges to use to climb and while many had realised that they had to use Chakra, Naruto hadn't. They had to apply the Gecko exercise that they had been practising last week, but Naruto had yet to understand the Gecko exercise, still on stage one - getting your hands to stick to a wall and then unsticking them. He wasn't the only one, all of the civilian born children and a few of those not from a Clan were stuck. It was an advanced exercise, normally one would only learn it in Year four - the year where someone could take the graduation exam - but as there were so many Clan heirs in the grade and the jinchuriki, the staff had upped the difficulty quite a bit. In wartime, they would have graduated in a year, become Genin and then would have been involved in the war effort. Carrying messages and supplies for their superior officers, maintaining camp while the Chunin went out to fight and protecting the civilians and businesses if they were stationed in the village. Things were much easier for this generation. They probably wouldn't see war until their late teens or maybe not at all. There was always hope.

Naruto had struggled up the last bit and once he had rolled onto the flat land at the top like an overweight person getting out of a pool and had caught his breath, he saw that two strange people were standing underneath a Mountain Maple. Its red leaves casting eerie shadows over their faces and hiding them from clear view. They were high ranking Chunin, the two stripes on their vest's lapels indicated that, but he couldn't see what regiment they were a part of or the 'role' they played. Actually, there weren't any patches on their vest, which was very odd. He only then noticed the silence, his classmates should've been making a huge noise. Kiba bragging about his speed to his equally competitive and loud friends, Ino and her crew of minions moaning about the heat and everyone else holding tired conversations while ignoring the overly loud children. He realised he was alone. There was no one here except him and the two Chunin. A foreboding feeling and fear took hold of him and before he even had time to think he was running in the opposite direction of the suspicious men, ducking under bushes, swinging through trees and with his eyes honed on the view of the village. 

He would not be taken again! He would not! What was he supposed to do if this happened? Uhhh...

As he sprinted through the tops of the foliage he recited the little rhyme Doctor Hyuuga had given him. "And when you are scared do a...Chakra flare!" He exclaimed aloud to himself and in doing so broke his concentration and fell to the ground. He bounced though, as all young children do, and it was only two metres. Not a big deal. He quickly hid behind a bush and began to gather up his Chakra. A process he could do standing on his head with his eyes closed and balancing a bowl on his feet. He fiddled with his sleeves so to ignore the blinding colours and weird shapes that formed around him whenever he amassed lots of Chakra. He had realised it wasn't normal and he was strange enough as it was, so he ignored it and focused on something else. The uncomfortable dark green and khaki uniform he had been forced into this morning was holding up surprisingly well. If he had done all that parkour in his normal clothes they would've ripped and have had at least three new holes in by now. Meaning Mio would have to do more sewing and would _not_ be happy with him at all. She kept swearing that she would teach him how to sew so that he could do it himself but she never did. He suspected she actually liked sewing...Maybe, she always finished half a box of plasters while doing it so she probably didn't enjoy that much.

Mere seconds later he felt his Chakra bubbling over and so he roughly formed one of the three ninjutsu Hand Signs the Old Man had taught him, Hare. Then he remembered that the amount of chakra he would need to do this technique (any technique) was manipulated through hand signs, which was why he had to get this right. He carefully aligned his fingers and with a deep breath out he released his chakra. A sea of blue and white flashed in front of his eyes, blinding him momentarily and that was when he got shoved in a sack. He thrashed around like a pig being lead to slaughter, muttering curse words and threats he had learnt them from Mio's teammates. 

"Calm down kid, this is a part of your education. We are not going to harm you." He fought even harder.

Suddenly Sarutobi-sensei's calm voice broke through his panic, "This is just a school exercise. You will be safe. Your classmates are safe." He hadn't even thought of classmates, "Go to sleep now." Naruto felt foreign Chakra embrace him like a blanket and he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Hiruzen watched through his glass ball, a family heirloom, as Naruto was bagged and dropped in the middle of a clearing with two of his classmates, the young heir of the Aburume Clan and Itachi's younger brother. What was his name again?

It had been a gambit; taking Naruto like that. Essentially kidnapping him; it could've triggered him. According to his therapist, he was now stable as a Shinobi could be and prepared for another situation like that, in theory at least. So he and the Academy board had decided after hours of discussion to test him in a safe environment, an unhinged jinchuruki was not desirable and bound to lower Konoha's status. More than him being kidnapped by a still-unidentified group. It was a priority to keep Naruto as sane as at least the average Shinobi. Hiruzen was proud that Naruto had reacted as he had been drilled, although he was slower than Hiruzen had hoped and hadn't actually managed to get very far. Plus the Chakra signal he had sent out barely tingled his skin and he had just been able to pinpoint the boy. It was a chilling moment, not being able to sense him. He suspected that the servant girl he had assigned to Naruto would be visiting his office soon, probably in a jittering state. If she didn't he would be...concerned, to say the least. 

He watched with a fond smile as the children woke up and read the scroll that was at their feet. They had to survive for two nights, three days, in the Hokage mountains and find their way back to the village proper. To do so they had to find and follow the Naka river. He remembered when he and the few remaining members of his battalion had been stranded in what was then known as the Ash mountain range, Konoha had been 1235 Km away. They were worn from battle and had left an Iwa regiment as bloodstains on the ground, they were shaken. The only mercy from the Sage had been that the Naka river was nearby and they had followed it for two days, trudging along slowly with barely any Chakra to spare. He had been about twenty. Quite old in the eyes of war. The three children began to argue about something, from what he could guess from reading their lips it was about who should lead.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"And here is the servant girl." He mumbled and quickly hid the glass ball under a piece of cloth. It was, in fact, his secretary, "One of the Saitos was at the front desk and requested that I report to you that she is aware that Naruto is safe and is participating in a school exercise. Oh, and that she felt the Chakra flare. She didn't report this to you personally as you are 'busy in a meeting'." A sly smile played on her lips and the Hokage nodded gratefully. 

"When _is_ my next meeting?" He asked and glanced at the clock. Perhaps he would be able to get takeout today.

"1 pm with the Fire Daimyo representatives. You are discussing the disturbances in the colonies, but before that, you have some paperwork to review from the mission's office." She read out from the clipboard in her hand and Hiruzen sighed internally. The sushi place's Tuesday special was only valid until 11.

"Ichika-san," The woman hummed in response before passing him a file off the trolley, "Order me a plate of chutoro and toro salmon with some tempura and miso soup." 

"The Hokage plate?" He nodded. "It's on special today at Saki," He reassured her and she gave him a polite smile, "Then I will do so, Hokage-sama."

With his lunch organised he got back to work, apparently something worrying was happening on missions. Haruno had initially reported it according to the note attached to the folder. He opened up the first envelope with a flick of his small knife - the one he kept in his sleeve - and slowly read over the statements. His jaw clenched tighter and tighter with every statement he read, during most high-ranked missions - mainly delivery - his Shinobi would be ambushed and normally two or more would be drained of their Chakra. It had left an entire battalions worth of Shinobi in the hospital. That was a thousand of his men inactive over the span of a month! How had this not been reported earlier? That unnamed group was on the move and he would not allow them to get away again. He rose to his feet, opened his scroll cabinet and summoned his team of advisors. They needed a plan. Preferably yesterday. 

Suddenly Jiraiya came barreling through his window (a month earlier than they had planned), his head not covered in bumps for once, meaning he didn't visit the hot springs. Hiruzen's stomach clenched and his heart stopped. Whatever information his student had was serious. 

"I know who had kidnapped Naruto."

* * *

"Why can't I be the leader huh?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, his face flushed a vibrant shade of red.

"Because you don't have the map." Sasuke rebutted icily. 

"You! you" - Naruto growled and forced himself to calm down, it didn't work - "Won't give it to me!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the map as if he expected Naruto to steal it, "Your map reading skills are so bad, you'd get us hopelessly lost in a few minutes." 

"I would not!" Naruto exclaimed, growing more annoyed by the second. What was Sasuke's problem? Did he hit his head when they bagged him?

"What exactly did you get for geography?" - Naruto opened his mouth to yell something but closed it again, his ears pink with embarrassment - "Exactly." Sasuke huffed, impatience written on his face for all to see. He needed to get out of this place. Now. He had heard stories of people disappearing in these mountains and never returning. Ever. 

"Like you're any better." Naruto snapped, not his most creative retort but it would have to do. He had a ferocious, almost feral, glint in his eyes that just grew brighter as he and Sasuke continued to fight. Because _excuse me Naruto but I came first in the grade for geography_. It was like watching a tennis match if the balls were covered in spikes and on fire. 

Shino just stood watching with his mouth agape, he expected this behaviour from Naruto - it lined up with his previous observations - but Sasuke? This didn't match anything at all. From what hed seen of the young Uchiha during school and the mandatory inter-Clan gatherings, he was quiet, driven, composed and an even-tempered individual. He would even say disconnected and withdrawn. That was not the boy he saw before him. Naruto was the variable that exposed this disgraceful side of Sasuke. Clearly, they should not work together. Naruto unleashed Sasuke's temper, snapped his every nerve and pushed every button. Shino knew Naruto had a talent for annoying people - seen by the multiple teachers and older students tearing their hair out whenever the blond was in one of his moods - but getting an Uchiha to lose their legendary composure, now that was art. Shino suddenly felt threatened, what if the blond decided to breach his security? Would he be able to resist the loudmouth? The outcome was unknown and he did not want to test it. 

Sasuke now had Naruto by the collar and was hissing threats. It seemed that in his ponderings Shino had missed something, they were teetering on the tipping point. He had to put a stop to it before things escalated. Instead of saying something to mediate the situation like a normal person he pushed up his prescription sunglasses and requested his Kikaichū to buzz loudly. It was like someone had stepped on a wasp's nest but much creepier sounding. Instantly the other two boys fell silent and turned their gazes to Shino, which made him slightly uncomfortable but he refused to show it and kept to his Clan's oath of stoicism. Being overly emotional and uncontrolled upset the Kikaichū. 

"We are being tested," Shino reminded them in a level tone, "We need to find the Naka River. Set up camp. Then travel in the morning." 

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a pale pink, abashed and embarrassed. At that moment Sasuke wished he knew earth ninjutsu so he could make the ground swallow him up. Naruto huffed, sounding like a horse, and then turned to apologise to Sasuke for wasting time - he would've preferred being eaten by a bear or falling off the top of a mountain peak but it was over now at least.

Shino sent out a portion of his insects to search for the safest route to the river. Meanwhile, they waited in awkward silence.

"Where did you guys bags go?" Naruto asked suddenly, rocking on the balls of his feet, eager to get going. 

"Those Chunin took them when we were blindfolded and taken here." Sasuke mumbled, "What about your's?" 

"If I am to remember correctly, he did not have one." Shino stated and glanced at Naruto curiously, "You have everything in storage scrolls do you not?" Naruto didn't say anything and just nodded, he didn't like how Shino was looking at him like something that had fallen from the sky. 

"Interesting." Was all the Aburume boy said before turning around and staring at the scenery once again.

* * *

The Hokage sat with blank eyes and half an ear open as the youngest of the trio of representatives prattled on in long, fancy sentences about all the issues in the colonies. There were whispers of an uprising in Wolf, workers were protesting across the majority of their colonies - some were peaceful, others violent - and villages were being abandoned and the people nowhere to be seen. It was a significant blow to their workforces. The strangest thing was how similar the situations were across most of their colonies; it was highly suspicious. He'd have to add them in the middle of his long, long list of problems somewhere between the broken relations with the Uchiha - their most powerful Clan - the Akatsuki, Asuma having finally returned from his time in the Twelve Guardian Ninja and ROOT still running around like a cockroach. It'd be a tight fit but he'd surely be able to find the space. Somehow. 

"They're calling themselves Sakigake."

Hiruzen froze; his full attention now on the conversation.

"What they call themselves is unimportant," - interrupted one of the other representatives, who had been quiet the entire meeting so far - "What matters is how to stop them before they turn everything on its head."

"We cannot exterminate the rebellious scum as then we wouldn't be able to mine gold and crystal," the one with the beard nodded sagely at his obvious statement, "we'll simply have to remind the workers of their position in life. Crackdown hard; break their spirits."

They waited for the Hokage to add in his suggestion but Hiruzen was lost in his thoughts, chewing on his empty pipe.

'So the organisation that is draining chakra from Shinobi all over the Elemental Nations, who kidnapped Naruto and evaded pursuit is stirring up trouble in Fire Country's colonies. Why? To build up their army, even more? Gain cannon fodder and supplies, set up a base? What are their motives? Conquering the Elemental Nations?'

"There is no way the workers are doing this unaided. Sakigake is a powerful group, the one pushing this and have gotten our slaves to join their side. This isn't some weak rebel group; we know how to handle that. I suggest that we wait for Sakigake to reveal some of their motives, respond to the protests but allow my Shinobi to take down the head of the operation from the inside. I have a feeling that this is bigger than just an uprising in the colonies." Hiruzen finally said, lighting his pipe and being careful not to breathe in and then puffed the poisonous smoke out. It would dull their senses, make their minds groggy and easier to manipulate. He couldn't risk disagreeing with the Daimyo and having the man realise he wasn't actually in control, "At this point in time, gaining information is more important than shutting the rebellion down. You are welcome to do so on a small scale." 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They chorused in a faraway tone. The effects of the poison were permanent if one didn't have resistance built up, the three men would probably die in a year or two. It would look like some illness had taken them.

* * *

Sasuke smiled brightly as the fire began to crackle to life, providing warmth and a soft glow. Fire was the most beautiful thing in the world in Sasuke's opinion.

Shino was finishing up a shelter in the trees, which Naruto had started to build but got distracted halfway through and flitted off. It was going to rain tonight so they needed it done before nightfall. Thankfully Naruto had done the framework which was the hard part. Sasuke was in charge of building the fire and Naruto was now out foraging for food by the river - which they could just see from their campsite. They didn't camp close to the river as that would invite the mosquitos to devour them and it was colder by a body of water, especially in the mountains. No one wanted to deal with hypothermia or frostbite. 

Twenty minutes after Sasuke had gotten the fire going and day faded into the night with shades of deep lilacs and blues, Naruto appeared, filthy and empty-handed. 

"You couldn't find anything?" Sasuke grumbled, he wasn't a stranger to hunger but he'd never gone to bed without eating supper. 

"I did." Naruto beamed and sat down by the fire and then took out two food storage scrolls - his favourite Fuuinjutsu diagram to write at the moment just because of how much of a challenge it had been in the beginning - and unrolled them. With not even a puff of smoke, an indicator of a high-quality storage diagram, six small fish and a collection of edible roots, berries and his own food from home appeared. None of it was damaged obviously because he had written the diagram correctly, this time around at least. 

Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face that Naruto basked in smugly. Shino as per usual kept his face hidden. They ate a hearty supper, told stories and jokes (Shino had a surprisingly good but strange sense of humour; sarcastic and dry and it went perfectly with his deadpan tone.) Before they crawled into the provided sleeping bags, they set up traps for whatever unwanted animal came sniffing around their campsite. Breakfast for tomorrow. The three children drifted off to sleep as the rain began pattering on the plastic and leaves that made up the roof of their shelter, they were only a bit damp. In the trees across from them sat one of the part-time teachers, one of the ones that had bagged Naruto. She was impressed with the trio of boys, Shino had a strong potential for leadership, strategy and tracking. Sasuke could easily become a Ninjutsu specialist once he reached the rank of Jonin - already he knew four elemental ninjutsu (two fire, one wind and one water). They were all very simple ones but considering that he lacked the natural skill and prodigy genes his brother had inherited it was astounding. He was a dedicated hard worker, that she could see. Naruto...the boy knew Fuuinjutsu, excelled in most practical fields at the Academy and could read his peers' emotions with relative ease. There was a genius in him, it shone through clearly, his only downfall was his lack of concentration and difficulty to remain disciplined. Yet still, he glowed with natural talent.

Over the next few days, as she continued to evaluate them as they trekked through the valleys - following the river - her observations were given more evidence and many of her theories were proven. The most interesting one for her was that Naruto could sense Chakra in a way that wasn't normal, which meant, he might actually be a REAL Uzumaki. That he wasn't just a name bearer, like her. She hoped she was right because it would change so much for her research!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese, Sasuke means assistant or help and so does Tetsudai  
> Naruto can mean maelstrom and so does Sawagi, just in case the parallels weren't obvious enough.  
> Did you know that this was something that they did in actual schools and some still do, dumping kids in the middle of nowhere and telling them to find their way back to main camp or school with nothing but a map and a compass or a radio. It was called Cadets and every boy had to do it and girls could too in some schools. Quite militaristic, a way of getting them used to the army which is where many of them would've ended up.  
> Hand Signs are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorisation.


	14. Shadows and chocolate milk

An excerpt from pg 21 of _Their descend into madness._ _By: Dr Shigeaki Hinohara, Leading Chakra scientist and weapon specialist_

 _"_ Jinchuriki. A Shinobi village's most powerful weapon. They have the ability to harness the Chakra of the beast that is bestowed upon them which gives them astounding abilities. They are easily capable of demolishing an entire battlefield without getting a single scratch on them. Jinchuriki are not to be toyed with and must be treated with the level of fear and respect one would give a Kage. Even a young one. Do not pander them, however, as it may lower their effectiveness. One must constantly keep the fact that they hold immense power at the front of their consciousness.

Depending on the strength of the seal, Jinchuruki may have varying mental stability so one must begin their training as soon as the weapon accesses their Chakra. It is best to avoid them in a combat situation, if you meet them on a battlefield don't bother confronting them, flee on sight, for there is no chance of survival when facing a Jinchuruki."

* * *

Dawn broke and Hiruzen was still sitting in his private study, hunched over papers at his desk. He was dressed for bed even though he had suspected he would not be entering his sleeping quarters at all. The meeting he had had with his advisors two days ago played over and over again in his mind. Information spun around like a hamster on a wheel; never pausing to take a break.

Sakigake.

An organisation working for the Emperor, they were tasked with gathering information about the Kages and Daimyo and tearing down the power that they held. Which would allow the Emperor to take back control of the Elemental Nation. They had been operating for seven years and for most of that time had focused their means on the different Daimyo, and had even assassinated the Land of Lightning's Daimyo. Which had been of no consequence as, according to his spies, the Raikage had been planning to do so anyway as the Daimyo had succumbed to paranoia and had wanted all his officials dead, including the Raikage. His death had been celebrated. 

The situation had been decided as insignificant to Konoha, so Hiruzen had not wasted any resources in discovering why the daimyo had been killed two weeks earlier than the Raikage had planned. Besides, there had been more important, local things to focus on. Such as the fluctuating economy, rebuilding the village as well as its reputation after the Kyuubi attack, Danzo's betrayal and then executing the ROOT agents that were too far gone to be reformed. And more recently, him stepping down as Hokage as soon as Itachi was trained and of an acceptable age so to hopefully quell the Uchiha rebellion. Which was only a piece of a long and complex plan to make the Uchiha Clan loyal once again. Plus Orochimaru joining Akatsuki and then being forced to work as a spy by Shisui. The never-ending pressure to up the difficulty of Naruto's training and to start training him in the Kyuubi's power or at the very least informing him. Then his list of personal issues that he would rather not address. So the happenings in foreign Daimyos' courts and cities had not even been on his mind. 

Hiruzen dropped his head into his palms and sighed, he wanted to go and relax in the Sarutobi baths but he still needed to review the suggested plans and then decide which one to follow through with. Then he needed to write letters to the other Kages - something he was not looking forward to, they were hardly on agreeable terms. This situation with Sakigake wasn't something he could delegate to his advisors or trusted group of underlings. He couldn't push this onto Itachi either, the boy would have his own problems to deal with as Hokage and Hiruzen didn't want him to have to clean up this mess. Although, he suspected Itachi might have to. One couldn't simply go up against the Emperor without severely upsetting the balance of how the empire was run, the man was a deity to the civilians of the Elemental Nation, an integral piece of their culture and religion. The daimyo and their samurai all fought in his name. Conquered in his name. Even though the Emperor didn't have any political or military power and hadn't had any for centuries, he was still an acknowledged divine authority. Not _the_ authority, but a figure of it. Everyone knew that the Shinobi controlled the Elemental Nations from the shadows, even if the majority did not admit it aloud and continued living a charade. They believed the Daimyo were the true rulers, in their minds Shinobi worked for them. Which suited the Kages just fine, less work and more profits for their villages. So the scheme Emperor Meiji was pulling was highly problematic especially with such a large organisation backing him up.

Sakigake had three rings, the outer ring was mainly rebel-fighters from the colonies, the occasionally hired spy and a few hundred Samurai that had sworn loyalty to the Emperor and had betrayed their Daimyo. The second ring was made up of scientists, cultists (the majority of them being Kyuubi cultists) and Chakra users - warrior monks and low levelled missing-nin. The traitor Shinobi were mainly from Kiri as any other village would have hunted down and executed any traitor no matter how weak they were. Kirigakure was trapped amid civil war and barely had enough Shinobi to spare to go on missions let alone hunt down Chunin or Genin levelled traitors. 

Finally, the first ring, the core, there were three unidentified men that donned the same persona, _Obake: The augury of change_ or _Umhlola_ to those in the upper Eastern Colonies. They all wore a white Kabuki mask of a solemn warrior with red markings on the forehead and a grey military-style uniform. From what had been gathered, only a handful of those in Sakigake knew that their leader was three people. Jiraiya's network had a theory that they were planning to overthrow the Emperor and seize the Nations as their own instead of returning the Emperor to power like had been agreed, but there was no evidence as of yet and information gathering was a slow process. 

A handful of Jiraiya's spies had infiltrated the first ring and over the past few months had been rising the ranks within the ring and had gathered all the information he currently had on his desk. All of which he would be burning as soon as he had memorised it. There were still a few traitors, about three, remaining in the village. Either loyal to Danzo or Sakigake. He couldn't risk letting them know they were on to them and had plans to take them out. Whichever one of the plans he chose, they all would require more manpower than he was comfortable sparing which meant he would need to reach out to his allies for help. As much as it hurt him to admit, Konoha needed the help and couldn't face this threat alone.

* * *

"Take a deep breath in," Iruka said in a calm tone while wandering between the rows of students and the class obeyed him, "Feel your Chakra swelling up in your chest like a balloon about to burst and then, let it out." Peaceful stillness flowed through the atmosphere, enforced by the relaxing music that was coming from the cassette player.

Naruto cracked open his eyes and peered around him, the weird shapes that everything became when he concentrated on his Chakra still haunted him but at least now they were the colours they should be. The sky was blue, the grass and plants were green and the people still looked like people and not blobs of glowing colour that pestered him with their secrets. His classmates always sat far away from him during these lessons, what had happened last year was not easily forgotten. Apparently, while he was stuck in his trance, he had gotten up, walked over to a few of his classmates and just stared at them, unblinkingly. Then he poked them in the chest and said something about their Chakra. He didn't remember even moving. It had been the talk of the school for weeks and once he had returned to the Academy he had been called into the Principal's office - a place that he was quite familiar with. Although that time it wasn't because he had gotten in trouble but they instead were concerned about him. He had given the Principal the letter the Old Man had written, which he was supposed to give to his homeroom teacher but he didn't think it mattered. At least he had given it to someone and not forgotten it at the bottom of his bag, only to be found at the end of the term when Mio washed it.

He hadn't told anyone what he saw though, what he still sees, not even Mio or his therapist, he didn't want people to think he was weirder than they already thought he was. If he was being honest with himself, they were right, he was weird. Maybe it was an Uzumaki thing? Being weird and people avoiding him. _Maybe_ the public knew he was an Uzumaki and feared him because of his Clans old reputation? That would make sense. But wait...the Old Man told him not to tell anyone about who his mother was as it could put him in danger, so people probably didn't know that he was an Uzumaki. Plus there was the time he had told that bully he was from the Uzumaki Clan and he had thought he had made the whole thing up! It still made him burn with rage, just because his Clan had been wiped out didn't mean they hadn't even existed in the first place! That boy had just been stupid. Besides, there had to be survivors out there. There had to be.

"Okay, now may everyone come up one by one to fetch their leaf," Iruka-sensei announced, "You are going to learn a new Chakra control exercise." A soft groan was heard from most of the Clan kids which quickly grew into mumbled complaints when Iruka ignored them - Ino complained the loudest. She'd done all of this when she was like five!

"I don't _care_ if you've already learnt all the basic exercises!" He finally snapped, his limited patience running out, "Think of this as some much needed practise. Mastering ones Chakra is a never-ending effort, but if you want to make it harder for yourselves do the exercise with multiple leaves. Any more complaints and I'll have _everyone_ run laps until I'm tired." This shut them up very quickly and they shuffled forward to grab more leaves from the wicker basket. Highly embarrassed.

Once everyone had sat down and were the appropriate space apart Iruka began the lesson. It was his first week teaching Chakra theory without Daichii-sensei with him, there had been a mistake with the timetable and she had been double booked, Math with Year six and Chakra Theory with Year three had been placed in the same time slot. Iruka had come to the rescue and offered to teach Chakra Theory, he had meant just the third years but he ended up being saddled with the entire subject; all of the grades. He was managing, he had gotten the hang of this teacher thing by now, he had had to as Daichii-sensei would be returning to active duty next year as her son would be three years old; preschool age. 

"The point of this exercise is to slowly spin the leaf and then you must get it to move from your palm, up your arm and then back down again. It is more advanced than sticking the leaf to your palm because for that exercise you simply had to mould your Chakra so that it would oppose the leaf's Chakra, which it already does to an extent. For this activity, you need to make your Chakra similar to the leaf's, copy the Chakra's pattern of movement with your own, and then it will create resistance and you'll be able to move the leaf."

"So like magnets?" Sakura declared with a thoughtful look on her face, not worried about what people thought of her outburst. Her friendship with Ino had done wonders for her confidence and she had finally pulled back the hair from her face and looked at people in the eyes when she spoke. This also meant she became louder and more disruptive, but in Iruka's mind it was a worthwhile sacrifice.

"In concept yes. Well done." Iruka-sensei praised which got the little girl to beam up at him. He then continued with his lecture, explaining the importance of Chakra control, what level of control was expected of them before they were allowed to move onto Ninjutsu and the amount of Chakra needed for the Ninjutsu they would be learning in the Academy - which was something one of the non-Clan Shinobi children had asked him. 

Naruto only listened with half an ear as he poured most of his concentration on moving the leaf slowly across his skin and not making it fly off into the sky like he could sense it wanted to. He couldn't help but envy the likes of Sasuke, Ino and Hinata who were making six leaves glide up and down their arms, looking like figure skaters on their skin. While he struggled to make one spin and then move along his arm without breaking the rhythm. If his Clan was still around he could have been at their level as well, heck if his parents had been alive he easily could have been. That was if they had been as powerful as the Old Man said they were, he knew his mom had been. So what an awesome Shinobi his dad must have been to tie her down. To match her in combat and in skill! He wanted to know his identity so bad. Which was why he needed to get this exercise, why he needed to study. He had to become a Genin as soon as possible.

"Good Naruto, much better. See what can be accomplished when you concentrate." Iruka commented and patted him on the head. His leaf was now simultaneously spinning and moving back and forth from one palm to the other, just like how the other Clan children's leaves were.

'I can add another leaf now!' He thought, but the rush of excitement made his mind wander to his favourite daydream of becoming a legendary Shinobi capable of creating tornados and monsoons and buying as much Ramen and chocolate he could ever want. This made his leaf wobble to a stop and he had to begin all over again.

"One step at a time." He mumbled Mio's favourite words of advice under his breath and closed his eyes, forcefully ignoring the giggles he heard from behind him.

* * *

Shikamaru leant against the fence with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He listened to the world around him while his thoughts ran a mile a minute identifying the voices and sounds he heard so he could form a basic picture of his surroundings without even having to open his eyes. Sasuke approached him, was about to ask him a question but thought better of it and instead hummed, and then sat down under the tree across from him. Most likely to get out of the sun so he wouldn't get burnt. Oddly enough, despite their penchant for fire, Uchiha got sunburn very quickly. They were both waiting for Naruto, who was being chewed out by their Biology teacher for disrupting the lesson. He had been practising that Fuuinjutsu of his instead of concentrating on the lesson - which objectively was quite important as it was about the different soft points and how to strike them so to get the cleanest kill. Shikamaru already knew all that was being taught, so he napped during the lesson. He had stumbled upon a book about self-defence tactics when he was younger and as it had been raining cats and dogs - to the point that the garden had been flooded - he had nothing better to do, so he read it. The different kill points and tactics on how to end someone's life had been in the last chapter and was described as a last resort for common Shinobi. The sort of Shinobi Shikamaru desired to be but knew he was too different, too special to live out his dream of being an average Chunin with an average family. His Nara genes prevented that. It was often said that genius was hereditary as well as all the problems that came along with a massive intellect. Besides if the rumours were correct there was another war coming. A war to end all wars. Troublesome.

"Do you know why he is being scolded?" Sasuke finally asked, hiding his face behind a book about Ninjutsu. The boy was almost always studying as if he wasn't already top of the class and still had so much to prove.

"Yip," Shikamaru answered simply without even opening his eyes to look at Sasuke. He didn't need to, he could sense his annoyance from where he stood.

Naruto had been tweaking a storage diagram so that it could hold things of a greater mass and had ended up sealing his desk along with everything on it. It had given his desk partner, Haruno Sakura, such a shock that she let out an ear-piercing squeal and fell backwards off of her chair. Naruto had tried to save her but had ended up on the floor as well. It had woken him from his nap, which he was quite upset about. He needed more sleep than the normal child did and found it much more difficult to do. And it got Naruto in trouble for not paying attention. 

"Hello, where is Naruto?" A young woman asked worriedly which got Shikamaru to crack open his eyes. It was Naruto's caretaker, a servant girl of the Sarutobi Clan and a Chunin battle medic. Apparently, she had rebelled against the Sarutobi Clan and took Naruto in which servants weren't really allowed to do, but Shikamaru knew that the Third Hokage favoured Naruto for some reason he was not yet privy too so he doubted it was out of rebellion. Maybe orders? She at least cared for Naruto some bit and unlike the majority of people wasn't uneasy around him. Not that he blamed the majority Naruto could be very unsettling. Which intrigued him.

"He's inside, our Biology teacher held him back for disrupting the lesson. I'm not too sure what he did." Sasuke answered her question and varied emotions flashed across her face. Disappointment rang clear, however. 

Five minutes later a despondent Naruto trudged out the building with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. It was a green and blue zip-up if Shikamaru remembered correctly, which he always did. 

"Hey guys, sorry for holding you up!" He called and was about to say something else but froze when he saw Mio, "Uh, hi Mio. Hehe. Guessing you heard what happened." He said once he was closer. 

"I'm not angry but I want to hear all about it when we get home." She smiled, still not moving from her spot outside the school's gate. 

"Clumsy?" Naruto queried and began edging backwards like he wasn't already a metre away from her.

"Minion." Mio finished the code - a way to identify if it was really her. Naruto beamed and continued walking down the path and joined the other two boys. Mio signed them out and they all pumped Chakra into the little scanner that was attached to the post outside of the fence. She was dropping them off at the Nara Clan estate, they had a project to do. It had to be completed by the end of the next term; in six weeks. 

Which, according to Sasuke, was nowhere near enough time.

* * *

"Thank you very much again for having them, Nara-san." Mio bowed lowly and Yoshino lowered her head in return. Once the boys went in the house she wrote a quick letter to the Hokage and her original, telling them that Naruto was safe and had gotten in trouble with his Biology teacher, before bursting and leaving only a puddle behind. 

"Your servant seems nice," Sasuke commented to Naruto as Shikamura led them to the study as his room was apparently too much of a mess to take guests into. Mother's, while vital, were highly annoying. 

"She's not my servant! She's like my m-" He clamped his mouth shut just in time, he was about to call Mio his mom! Even though he knew who his real mom was, _had been,_ and from what he had been told about Kushina from the Old Man he did not want to make her annoyed. He didn't know what exactly annoyed her, but he guessed that calling someone else his mother would hurt her feelings and when he eventually gets to meet her in the Pure Lands he didn't want her to be upset with him. Besides, Mio was nowhere near old enough to be his mom - fifteen years old, just qualified as a legal adult. He knew calling girls old was a big no-no, "My sister." He saved himself. Thankfully, Sasuke bought it, or he was being nice enough not to say anything. 

"Either way she's nice and polite, what happened to you?" He said with a straight face but Naruto wasn't a fool, there was a goading glint in the other boy's eyes. He wasn't going to rise to the bait. He mentally redacted his assumption about Sasuke being nice.

"I mean surely at this point it should've rubbed off on you." Sasuke continued, but when Naruto didn't respond, he turned to check if he had actually been hurt by his comments. That wasn't what he wanted. Instead, he saw Naruto exerting every ounce of self-control he had to not harm him. The face he was pulling was kinda scary, almost demonic. 

"Uh...if that struck a sore point, know that's not what I meant." He muttered and clutched the straps of his book bag closer to his back and stared straight ahead. 

"Hmmm? What was that Sasuke? You trying to say something?" Naruto teased and elbowed the boy softly in the ribs. 

He growled, "I'm sorry if that hurt." Naruto shot him a wide grin that somehow stretched all the way up to his eyes and made him look like some predator. 

Sasuke's response was cut off by Shikamaru sliding open the library/study door, it was huge! About as big as the Uchiha archives, which he apparently was too young to go into so he instead snuck scrolls out of Itachi's room, the ones that belonged in the archives. Shikaku's study had floor to ceiling dark-wood shelves filled with books, scrolls and tiny drawers that undoubtedly held various documents. He was the Jonin Commander and the Head of the Nara Clan after all. There was a plain desk on each side of the room, both were covered in books, bottles of ink and empty scrolls. Two plush chairs faced each other at the front of the room, where a large window covered by decorated rice paper blinds allowed a soft glow of afternoon light to enter into the darkened room. 

"So we have to build a model of either some weapon or a trap and couple it with research. And do an oral on one of the core Shinobi skills, its formation, development and evolution. Ugh." Shikamaru read aloud from the 'two projects in one' information sheet, "Let's decide what we are going to do for the oral as its sooner." He stated and looked deep into Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes, who both avoided contact, and waited for them to argue. They didn't. 

"Most people will be doing Ninjutsu and since I don't want to bore myself to death too soon, I think we should do something different," Shikamaru suggested and sunk into the very comfortable green armchair. 

"Maybe, um, Genjutsu? I know a lot about it because of my Clan." Sasuke muttered and sat down on the floor - his household was very traditional so he preferred sitting on the floor to a fancy chair. 

"Sure, less work for me then. You can write everything down and we can work it into an oral. Cool?" Sasuke nodded and began searching for a pencil in his bag. Shikamaru leant back and used a Shadow Jutsu to somehow make a book appear in his hand, "I'll start looking for inspiration for the model, I think we should do a trap as it's easier than making a weapon from recyclable materials." 

"Woah! How did you that?" Naruto questioned, staring at Shikamaru with a mixture of curiosity and awe. He wanted to be able to do that! Maybe if he learnt how to it would convince the Old Man to tell him how to perfect his transportation diagram which he technically wasn't supposed to be writing up yet as it was 'too advanced' but whoever got anywhere by doing what they were supposed to do? Never adventuring out, never taking risks, never exploring the possibilities. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, didn't improve on the Hiraishin by staying in his lane and Senju Tobirame didn't create it by only doing the easy stuff!

"It's one of their Clan Jutsu's, Naruto. He isn't going to tell you." Sasuke explained when Shikamaru refused to say anything. Which really ruffled Naruto's feathers.

"Oh," He puffed out his cheeks, "You could've said something ya know instead of ignoring me. Which is rude!" Shikamaru felt a shiver run up his spine as Naruto continued to glare at him and was silently thankful when Sasuke gave the boy something to do - searching for the pictures they would need for the poster that went along with the oral.

Another thing to add to the growing list of mysteries he didn't but also did want to figure out. Whenever one looked too closely at Naruto an uneasy feeling would creep up your back, like a hairy spider, and his glare was enough to freeze someone over. Neither of these things lined up with his personality. Not to mention that strange amount of power he had, there was no way he was the child of two random Shinobi. He had to be from some Clan, which he didn't know yet. Naruto didn't share similar appearances to any of Konoha's Clans.

'Why am I even bothering with this! What does it matter.' Shikamaru grumbled as his concentration waned from the uninteresting book to the mystery that sat only a metre away.

'Life is boring and finally something interesting and not so obvious comes along. It's a puzzle of which you only have a few pieces too. You're allowed to be interested.' He sighed and turned his attention back to the book about traps. That might've been true but it was too much effort trying to solve things with such little information. He would have to wait until more revealed itself to him.

"Ugh, Sasuke! Cant you just tell me what you want!" Naruto suddenly yelled; Shikamaru had tuned them both out.

"I told you already, a Genjutsu Shiki!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Like I know what that looks like!"

Why were these two continuously paired together again? 

* * *

"The meeting is now officially in session." The Hokage declared and looked down at the sheet his secretary had handed him, "Principal Senju, you are first to present your observations."

The Senju man bowed his head and rose to his feet, "The Jinchuruki has shown massive improvements in his time at the Academy. Across all his subjects he went from an average of 50 to 75 in only two years. On the practical side of things, it is like he is a new student, more focused and controlled but with the same level of energy. He particularly seems to shine with things like traps and his Chakra capacity is...off the charts. His stealth is not something to sneeze at either but he lacks the patience to truly fulfil that potential, it will come with age. Those therapy sessions and extra tutoring and training he has been receiving are what I believe to be the cause of this positive change. While he may not currently be at the level many of us were hoping for, considering his status, with more training and individual attention he might _surpass_ our expectations." The Senju set Naruto's file - which contained his grades and his teachers' comments - on the table as well as his therapist's report so that the other people attending the meeting could read it, "The Academy system will unlikely be able to accommodate to his needs, my staff cannot give him special attention, which at this point is what he needs. The Academy was good for setting down the basics which he has grasped, but as we move onto to more advanced things in Year 5 and 6 like performing Ninjutsu, Naruto's progress may dwindle. As the Jinchuruki he has no use for many of the things we teach during that time as it won't apply to him. He is our ultimate weapon and so should be learning more advanced things than what we teach."

"Which is why at our previous meeting I recommended Naruto for early graduation." He addressed the Hokage when he said this, Hiruzen had not been pleased by the suggestion that had come up in his meeting with the Academy board, which happened only once every three months, and had promptly scheduled a meeting solely about Naruto. (A month earlier than it was due.) 

"Thank you, Principal Senju." Hiruzen monotoned, he was struggling with keeping his anger under wraps. The man had said good points, Naruto had greatly improved and had begun to discover what his talents were, Fuuinjutsu being the most obvious one and of course, The Academy did not have the resources to develop that talent and it needed to be developed as Naruto was their Jinchuruki and had to capable of taking out armies. Which was something they were going need very soon, and not just with Sakigake, "Does anyone oppose his proposal?" He scanned the room and for once it was quiet; no one had an argument they wanted to present. 

"Apologies for speaking out of turn, Hokage-sama, but we all agree that the Jinchuruki requires dedicated one-on-one training." The head of the council of Education spoke up. She was a member of the Nara Clan with long cascading dark auburn hair and sharp brown eyes. The council ensured that both Shinobi and Civilian education was up to par, both official schools and private trainers and groups had to be evaluated before they were allowed to teach. All Genin teams' Jonin-senseis were evaluated as well, to make sure they were sane enough to be trusted with children - something that been had put in place after Orochimaru. 

"It is decided then, Naruto will be encouraged to head for early graduation but whether he passes or not is up to him." Hiruzen said in a 'no-arguments' tone. He knew Naruto would want a chance to prove himself so it wasn't _if_ he agreed to try and graduate early but if he would manage. And if Naruto did, would _he_ be able to manage? How could he protect him if he was stuck behind a desk while the boy was on the frontlines? 

The same way he did with his sons, he couldn't. 

"Next order of business, deciding who his stabilizer will be? In the scenario that the Jinchuruki does graduate early, we will need to pick one faster than originally planned." His moved his eyes down his schedule while everyone else discussed possible candidates. It had been decided early on that the stabilizer had to be someone within his age range. 

'My next meeting is in two hours, with Dragon and General crow. Then the battle plans will need to be ironed out with Shikaku and I'll need to organize a meeting with the other Kages...' His thoughts trailed off as he began mentally booking up most of his time for the next month. He hadn't heard from Danzo's investigation team in... for two months! He knew that they had finally cracked a series of coded letters that proved the theory of Danzo planning his own death. The 'why?' had still been unclear but from what he had seen of Danzo's autopsy he did want to know and it didn't take a genius to figure out the most likely motive. What Danzo had done to his body...was very illegal, no trial would've been required to get him executed. They knew the murderer was one of Danzo's old puppets, one still intact enough to function and think on its own. He hadn't heard what progress they had made in finding the Root agent or possibly _agents_. 

"The Hyuga wouldn't allow it, the heiress or her branch member are out of the question." Itachi decided, he had been officially sitting in on all the Hokage's meetings (the ones that weren't strictly private at least) and essentially acted as his second-in-command, "May I suggest Uchiha Sasuke." 

"That is clearly biased as he is your younger brother, so your suggestion is denied." The member across from Itachi stated coldly, suspicion was deeply rooted in his eyes. Another foolish man that believed the Uchiha were the cause of the Kyuubi attack. 

"That is not your decision to make." Principal Senju argued, looking impassively down at Itachi. It was a surprise considering their Clans' history. Itachi nodded gratefully. 

"Being a Jinchuruki's stabilizer is not a glamorous job and is highly dangerous, I know that the best as the previous two Jinchuruki's chose stabilizers from my Clan. I'm sure we can all imagine that having to pull someone out of the Kyuubi's power when they've gone to deep is something we'd never want anyone in our family to experience." The Senju continued while staring down the other man. 

"State your reasons and we shall decide." Shikaku drawled and gave Itachi and encouraging look. 

"As he is my brother I know him best and I have observed him and Naruto together, he balances him out, manages to talk sense into him and can bring out Naruto's best. Things that you want from a stabilizer. They are developing into friends and are currently at the 'rivals stage' as they are so similar in many aspects but different in others. However, this is an observed common thread throughout most nine-year-old boys. They still work quite well together. Plus, Sasuke is very hardworking and can keep up with Naruto; they will match each other in skill level. And I know he is applying for early graduation next year." Itachi stated, his voice starting to hurt after all the talking he had done that day. That was one thing he enjoyed about being in ANBU, he was allowed to remain silent. He did not like public speaking or speaking in general but as that was one of the main requirements for being the Hokage he had to adapt. 

"A well-presented case," Hiruzen complimented, "I am convinced, as of this moment onwards. Uchiha Sasuke is Naruto's stabilizer." He sated decisively as if that hadn't been the plan in the very beginning. Allowing an Uchiha, the second son of the main family at that, get so close to the Jichuruki was a sure sign of faith. They had been setting it up for the past two years, subtly forcing them to develop a relationship. And as Hiruzen was the Hokage he had managed to get the Academy on board with it as well with little to no questions asked. He just loved it when things fell into place.

* * *

'Genjutsu like Ninjutsu begun its life in writ form in the Southern temple of Kaguya. It was created by Masaaki Hatsumi in supposedly 52 ADC. In 203 ADC it was adapted by Otsutsuki Indra into the form that we now recognise today. Manipulating ones Chakra to cast a sensory illusion over one's allies or enemies as there were harmful and helpful Genjutsu created, although at that time there were more stealth orientated Genjutsu. Very basic Jutsu in modern eyes; E-ranked and lower. The early shinobi troupes were still more like thieves and spies for hire than the soldiers of today, and Genjutsu aided them greatly on their missions. Over the years Genjutsu has evolved from only tricking one's eyes to the six main senses, sight, taste, smell, touch and sense of space.

The simpler Genjutsu only cast an illusion over one sense, with sight and hearing illusions being easier to cast, the higher levelled Genjutsu cast an illusion over at most four senses. A true expert can cast a fully encompassing Genjutsu, which is very rare as Genjutsu is a difficult and highly advanced skill. Not many ever become proficient in it and none can ever claim to have mastered it as there are still so many opportunities for growth within the art. People are making advances in it yearly...' 

Shikamaru flicked through the other four pages Sasuke had written, not even bothering to skim read it. 

"This is way too many pages. It's a minute long oral." Shikamaru grumbled, leave it to Sasuke the overachiever to make him do even more work than necessary. 

"What? It's only four!" Sasuke huffed and took back the pages he had worked on for the past hour. 

"It's _only_ four he says. Your writing is tiny too, how does one even write characters so small?" 

"Your attitude is really going to bite you in the ass one day Shikamaru." Naruto piped up from the other side of the room, his arms filled with books. There was one about the Uzumaki he was dying to read! Judging from the cover he might have already read it but he didn't mind rereading it. Any information about his Clan that he could soak in was worthwhile for him, plus it was good to refresh. 

"Huh?" 

"Sorry, I meant butt." Naruto apologised, not really sounding sorry for his bad language, not that Shikamaru cared about that.

"That wasn't the issue." 

"Ohh!" He exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? I was talking 'bout your laziness. Hard work gets people places, at least that is what Mio tells me." 

'Who said I wanted to go places? I'm quite content just existing and not contributing anything to this messed up world.' Shikamaru sighed and went to the kitchen, where his mother had called him to be about 45 seconds ago.

"Here is a snack for you and your friends. You better be actually contributing this time Shikamaru and not just sitting doing nothing." She eyed him sternly but he did not respond and just grabbed the tray of biscuits and flavoured milk cartons and went back to the study. 

"WOW! Chocolate!" Naruto yelled, "So this is what it tastes like?" Stars shone in his eyes as he admired the glass he had just taken a sip from

"You've never had chocolate before?" Sasuke questioned incredulously and took a carton of strawberry milk.

"If I had I had forgotten what it tasted like," Naruto mumbled, his mouth stuffed with a cracker.

"How?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'are you stupid?' Although that wasn't his intent at all.

"Do I look rich to you?" Naruto sassed.

Sasuke didn't answer.

* * *

"You may come in now General Crow." The Hokage called from his desk, Commander Dragon stood behind him and for once wasn't shrouded in shadows. 

The General marched into the room, scanning for any possible reason why he had been called from his post. There were no ANBU guards in the room, it was just him, the Hokage and the Commander. Strange. 

"Unmask agent," Dragon ordered, stepping forward and handing the man a sealed scroll. General Crow begrudgingly complied.

"Hatake Kakashi, ID number confirmation?" 

"CO7290#73." Kakashi monotoned, he felt naked without his ANBU mask on. 

"A normal ANBU agent would only be required to serve 4 or 5 years and then they retire. You have served for 9 consecutive years, under two different monikers and have, across those years, only had two months break." The Hokage stated and before Kakashi could respond and ask what the problem in that was, the Hokage continued speaking - "You've been close to death ten times and suffered twelve near-fatal wounds. In ANBU alone you have killed six hundred and eighty-seven people and have also tried to kill me while in a delirious and intoxicated state." 

Kakashi winced, that had not been his best moment - he had just come back from a solo mission and had to ease the physical and psychological pain he had taken a pain killer paired with some alcohol so all the anger he held inside came out and was directed at the person he secretly pushed the blame onto...The third Hokage. If the man had sacrificed himself, Sensei would still be here, Naruto wouldn't have been in an orphanage, Naruto wouldn't have to be pulled in every direction as their Jinchuruki...of course, the person he usually blamed for all of it was himself. He could've, should've but didn't. 

"You are not stable." The Hokage added plainly, staring into Kakashi's eye unflinchingly, "So we are relieving you of your position, you will go return to your life of being an Elite Jonin. No missions for a month, you _will_ be attending sessions with your therapist which I know you have been purposefully avoiding and you will go for to the ANBU readjustment programme. It is mandatory for all agents, so don't even try and get out of it." It was like he was scolding a puppy and like a puppy, it seemed Kakashi could barely understand what was going on.

"Hatake Kakashi is returning from a three-year post in Hanguri Gulf port. Thankfully, you have kept your out-of-village appearances limited to that area like your visit to the Western Kaguya temple." Dragon informed him and handed him a file of everything his other self had done while he had been in ANBU. No one could ever know who was or had been in ANBU and especially what mask they wore. Or in Kakashi's case. 

"Remember you are not allowed contact with Naruto until you are deemed mentally stable." The Hokage stood up and went over to shake his hand. 

They had begun to trust him less after the whole incident with him trying to kill the Hokage, Naruto had been three at the time and he had only visited him a total of six times. It hurt to look at him. Since then he had been banned from visiting the child/village asset. 

'Become mentally stable he said, mission impossible.' Kakashi thought as he raced along the rooftops. Doors were for normal people.

* * *

Mio hummed along to the radio while she spun around the kitchen, tidying up and throwing things into the sink. There was a batch of muffins in the oven - a treat for Naruto when he came home. Which he was due to do so in two hours, if not she would assume he was kidnapped again, at least that was what she told him so he would come home on time. She was eager for him to back, they hadn't spent much time together recently. The Chunin forces were spread thin with so many of them getting attacked on missions by a still-mysterious group and having to be hospitalized. This meant double the amount of work for her as a member of the Second regiment and a combat medic. She knew that when she had been promoted to the second regiment she would be getting more higher-ranked missions which while they paid well were a lot longer than she had been used to. She couldn't leave Naruto alone for a week so he stayed with the Sarutobi Clan or one of their neighbours. The sacrifices she made for a better salary - Fuuinjutsu supplies, weapons and therapy weren't cheap. (Therapy was only free for Shinobi for the first two years, the higher your rank the longer your free trial. Naruto was not a Shinobi yet and only his first year of therapy had been paid for, so that meant she had pay for it.) Thankfully, Sarutobi-sama contributed a monthly stipend to Naruto. Children just weren't cheap.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she hurried to open it, thinking it might be Wukong. 

"Hello, is this the residence of Uzumaki Naruto?" A young woman with short strawberry blonde hair, dirty jean overalls and a clipboard in her hands stood on their doorstep.

"It is. What's your business here?" Mio asked and subtly blocked the entrance into her apartment. She was highly suspicious of this odd lady. 

"I have some questions to ask," She declared with a hungry smile on her face, "Uh, what -" The woman didn't allow her to finish, "First are you aware of Uzumaki Naruto being a descendant of the actual Uzumaki Clan, judging from your face that is a yes! Which is good otherwise this would've been a HUGE waste of time. Although it is kinda obvious, his chakra readings are off the charts as well as his sensing abilities." She tried to slip through Mio but she held her ground.

"Okay, enough!" Mio snapped and the woman stopped blabbering, "Who are you and why do you want to ask me questions about Naruto?" 

"Oh, I'm Loi Min, a researcher and upholder of the Uzumaki Clan name. You are his guardian so have had direct contact with him, which means you've seen his behaviours and abilities and that's more than I ever could've dreamed about!" She once again tried to slip inside, but Mio blocked her with her arm.

"What are you planning to do with this 'research' of yours?" She glared at Loi Min who just smiled, oblivious of the danger signals Mio was sending her.

"I work for Konoha's information department, in the history division and specialise in extinct or endangered Clans, mainly those with bloodlines. And I adore all things Uzumaki, they're fascinating, they're one of the Clans to at least partly unlock the secrets of the Ancient Chakra arts. Its thanks to them that we have things like summoning contracts and fridges due to their advancements and adaptations to Fuuinjutsu. One can seal or unseal anything or combine Fuuinjutsu with other scripted Jutsu to make highly complex diagrams. Of course, it's all just branches of Ancient Chakra arts. They made all of these discoveries back in the 5th century when they were still servants of the Senju Clan. They reintroduced Fuuinjutsu to the world and there were so many diagrams that they adapted so they would only work for ones with Uzumaki blood. Soon it became an entire branch all of its own." She continued to fangirl about the Uzumaki Clan and Mio just tuned her out, like she did when Naruto began rambling about the amazingness of Fuuinjutsu or Ramen. 

Could she pass such an opportunity up? Here was this lady who clearly had classified or at least non-public information about Naruto's Clan. They had scoured every library and hadn't come up with anything new, it was all just accounts of Uzumaki in battle or legends of their Fuuinjutsu which many Naruto disregarded as impossible as it contradicted the laws of Fuuinjutsu. There was one story of an Uzumaki creating a Fuuinjutsu tag that allowed him to sprout wings and fly, which wasn't what Fuuinjutsu did at all. Or the books described what Uzushio looked like. Everything was from an outsiders point of view, there was nothing about their customs or culture or secrets. Nothing that could teach Naruto about what it meant it to be an Uzumaki (outside of rare and random quotes.) But this lady clearly knew, she was an Uzumaki in all but blood, and she would be able to teach Naruto. Loi Min knew why his Chakra did the things it did, why it was so dense and abundant. 

"Okay, I will try and answer whatever questions you have but on one condition, you must tell Naruto everything you know about his Clan and help him. I admittedly don't know much outside the things that we found in the public library." She sighed, closed her eyes and let her arm fall to her side so that Loi Min could enter. However, she was already inside...somehow. Was this woman a Shinobi or just a researcher?

"Oh, I made it Chunin but not for fighting, I didn't go through the exam either. I was promoted for my discovery on Chakra weapons, channelling inscriptions - one of the other things from the Ancient Chakra arts that the Uzumaki unlocked. Although they traded it with the Land of Snow as a way to forge an alliance." She said while examining their crockery, "And you're not going to find anything that useful about the Uzumaki in the public library, most of the records and interesting information was kept in the Uzumaki Clan house, but it was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. Which is a true tragedy, I never got to visit it. Although it's lucky they were able to salvage at least some of it."

"Who?" 

"The history division of the time." 

"O-okay," Mio sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee, "So, ask away." She gestured for Loi Min to sit down but she refused and continued to wander around the apartment. 

"I want to run tests on him and study him, to fully understand his Chakra and where his sensing abilities are at. From my research, I've concluded that if they're not honed they can disappear by the time the subject reaches their teenage years. Plus his status as Jinchuruki, all our past Jinchuruki have had Uzumaki blood so there must be some connection!" She continued to mumble to herself. 

"If it means you're helping him and he is safe at all times, I give your permission but you'll need permission from Sarutobi-sama before you're allowed to do _anything_ to him,'' Mio said in a serious tone and the other woman nodded sadly. 

"Guess I'll have to get that permission quick if I want to get started with my experiments. Breaking the village's ultimate weapon would not be ideal. Besides he is the only alive specimen I have come across." She nodded her head and then got on her knees to examine the television set she had pulled out of the cabinet.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?" Mio grumbled. She was getting very impatient with this scattered-brain person.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed and bounded over to Mio's side, "Describe his daily habits to me."

"Well... he is impossible to get up in the morning. He struggles to fall asleep you see, he says his thoughts are too loud -" 

"Make him listen to music or podcasts, works for me!" She chirped while rocking on her chair. 

That was why it had been feeling like deja-vu! Naruto and her were eerily similar.

"Continue, please." Loi Min asked, her clipboard on the table and pencil in hand. 

"He likes having eggs and toast in the morning these days as well as a glass of milk or fruit juice depending what day of the week it is..." 

She talked about Naruto for an hour straight, listing all the weird habits that he does, his likes and dislikes and his goals - becoming a powerful and legendary Shinobi, making the Uzumaki name great again and helping Ayame with her dream of expanding her father's business and the one that warmed her heart the most, _'Getting strong enough to protect you! Then I can be the one to buy the food and stuff.'_

The instant Loi Min left, she sent a formal request to the Hokage and then Wukong arrived for tea. Tsukki was supposed to come to but she had been deployed on a sudden B-rank mission; not that she minded being with Wukong! It would just be awkward since they had confessed their feelings for one another last month but had been too busy to contact each other since. But they both had a week off, so it was now or never to discuss what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umhlola means omen in isiZulu  
> Obake are essentially ghosts or tortured souls  
> Chakra control can generally be defined as one’s ability to create chakra then channel it through their body and/or transform it into a Jutsu. When one converts stamina to chakra, they unconsciously swirl those energies around inside them as they mix them together. Some people are inclined to spinning them clockwise and others spin them counter-clockwise. Swirling them in the opposite direction to their type would disrupt the build-up of chakra, but by consciously swirling those energies together in the correct direction and focusing on the speed of that spinning, they can increase how quickly they can create chakra and thus cast their Jutsu.
> 
> my theory for why no one suspects Namikaze Minato to be Naruto's dad is that all the pictures of him that are displayed are in black in white. You know school budgets and stuff. For memorial pictures, I imagine also black and white perhaps due to some respect thing about how his soul has left the earthly planes and people often connect colours to ones soul, your life, so the black and white pictures are because of that. And maybe a plot to ensure not many put two and two together. In this fic I have increased the number of blondes and blue-eyed people so to make it more feasible.
> 
> Don't do drugs kids or mix them with alcohol or you know drown your sorrows in alcohol. Getting drunk is not as fun as it seems, like at all. 
> 
> Does anyone even read the author notes?


End file.
